


A Kingdom Divided

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Brian, aka King Brahim has married his former captive, Justin. Still very much in love with his husband, yet bound by the duties of his rule, how will he respond when what he loves most seeks to abandon their life together? Will Brian accept that this is an act of selfless love or will he view it as the ultimate betrayal?</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/image_5145a41821aa8_zpse0ce67aa.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to ‘Captivated’. To any that have not read that – you probably will want to read that story first. I warn we have some angst here. The heir is about to be born at the same time a marriage seeks to be dissolved. Trust me again as we take this journey. You know I only give them happy endings. How we get there is another matter. Those who so fervently supported the first story – thank you once again. I hope you enjoy this new adventure – angst and all.

**  
***One Year Later*****  
  
  
Justin laughed as he watched Daphne squirming on the long sofa, her nose scrunched up in annoyance. “You are just too cute, Daph. Fat and pregnant. Who knew something so petite could get so huge!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Funny, best friend. Yeah, about that. What kind of friend are you? I’m having this baby for you... and yet you mock me.” She leaned her head back, her eyes fluttering closed. “I wish I would just have this baby already. My back hurts, I can barely stand, not to mention I can’t even see my belly anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He gave her a close scrutiny, a bland expression on his face. Shaking his head, Justin told her, “Trust me, Daph, you still have a belly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Her head popped forward, eyes widening angrily. She reached for the nearest object she could find, which sadly wasn’t anything more substantial than a rectangular sofa cushion. Moving as much as she could, she began hitting Justin on the side of his head with it. “You are such a jerk! How could a King fall in love with you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A husky chuckle followed. “I ask myself that every day.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne blushed. “Your Highness, uhhhh you’ll forgive me if I don’t rise or kneel...”  
  
  
  
  
  
A stern look followed. “We’ve had this discussion, Daphne. You are the mother of my unborn child... the future ruler of Brakania. In private you are to address me by name, whichever you find more comfortable for you – Brian or Brahim.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“King Bossy comes to mind too...” Justin boldly proclaimed with a playful smirk, yet with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes slid to his rebellious husband. “I am still half-American. I remember quaint little sayings quite well. One comes instantly to mind. How’s this for one? Payback’s a bitch!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne gasped as she looked from one to the other. They sparred back and forth so often. Sometimes she didn’t know how to take them. Swallowing nervously, Daphne spoke, “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything, ermmmm Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh he meant it. I’ll deal with his ass shortly...” Brian returned, moving his reprimanding glare from his husband to glance fondly at the young woman that was weeks from giving birth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rose to his feet, walking lazily over to his husband, his arms wrapping instantly around his neck, his fingers sifting into his hair, before he pulled anxious lips down to meet his own. He moved his mouth ardently beneath the man he adored more than his own life. Brian and his love for him had become his reality. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for this man. His tongue met the one that sought to engage his in battle, both of them always the victor in this war. How could anything else hold true? When locked in each other’s arms, the rest of the world ceased to exist. Already they had each become oblivious to Daphne’s presence, fortunately for them, she had become more than accustomed to their ways... and continuously melted at the love clearly viewed between the two very different men.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, Daphne cleared her throat, always reaching the point where she felt she was being intrusive... even when in her own home. “You know this house has plenty of spare rooms... should the two of you need to make use of them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled lustfully; the temptation to be reckless and neglect his duty never more present. Pulling back with great reluctance, Brian admitted, “I like this friend of yours. I think we’ll have to keep her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne beamed at Brian’s praise. “Hmmm. We’ll have to see.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pouted as he clearly read the regret in Brian’s eyes. His husband didn’t come here for a prolonged visit. Sometimes he thought he knew him better than he knew himself. He always anticipated his every action. At times it pissed off Brian enormously. This time he hoped he was wrong... but he couldn’t shake off his feeling of unease. “You’re not staying, are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sadly, I can’t. There is turmoil in my lands. I need to travel through each region and address it. I’ll probably be gone a few days.” Brian didn’t tell Justin the reason for the turmoil... nor did he think it necessary. Justin was so very intuitive. They had known this would be their reality when they had married, at least for the first few years. After that it was his hope it would settle down. Brian hoped it wasn’t only wishful thinking. For now, all he cared about was protecting his lands, his loyal subjects... and most of all – his family.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can I come with you?” Justin asked, for some reason not wanting this separation. He wasn’t sure why... he just didn’t want to say goodbye to him right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned, wishing he could take Justin with him... but knowing that was the last thing that should be done for a number of reasons. Primarily, Brian worried about Justin’s safety. Then, there was the fact of how close Daphne was to delivery. She wasn’t due for two more weeks yet... but this close anything could happen. “I’d like that... but with Daphne is so close to delivering, I’d feel better if you stayed close to home. I know Grandfather would too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne frowned as she watched the scene play out between her two most favorite men. Something was off with Justin. She had felt it when he’d first arrived, but she hadn’t pushed for answers. Before her pregnancy and all the hormonal changes, she would have realized it much quicker. She knew Justin so well. Hiding anything from her had always been next to impossible. Justin was scared... and he was hiding it behind a brave front. Brian knew Justin too. If the King wasn’t distracted by his present duty, she knew he would have seen it too. Now, she needed to find out what troubled her dear friend, in the hopes that she could help him through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay,” Justin agreed grudgingly. “It sounds like you could be gone for awhile... and I wouldn’t want to leave Daphne alone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately bristling at that, Daphne grumbled, “I can take care of myself, not that I am ever alone with this monstrous staff you have fussing over me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian ignored the comment about being able to take care of herself. He didn’t have the time now to argue. All that mattered was that his loved ones were safe. Brian took a reflective moment realizing the thought of ‘loved ones’ hadn’t induced shudders in him. He had definitely come a long way... and it was all due to this amazing little blond. There was no way he could envision life without him – now or ever. “I don’t have time to argue with either of you. I need to go... and you Daphne, you must remember that you are soon to deliver the King’s son. Your safety and comfort is all that should concern you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Better not argue with him, Daph. He knows everything...” Justin muttered sarcastically, still angry that Brian wouldn’t let him come with him... despite knowing his husband was right – as always.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin’s chin tightly in his hand, his eyes boring deeply into the blue ones that enchanted him. “Are you going to say goodbye to me with only harsh words... especially after that kiss?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin lowered his eyes guiltily. “No. Never. I just don’t want you to leave.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nor do I... but this is my duty.” Brian pierced Justin with a razor sharp gaze. “I want you to promise me that you’ll stay on the palace grounds. Don’t attempt to follow me no matter what you might hear.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing tremulously, Justin whispered brokenly, “This trip is dangerous... isn’t it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s time to be realistic, Justin. Every time I leave the security of these grounds there is great danger. It’s my life. I will be surrounded by guards the entire time. I don’t want you to worry about me. You need to take my place in making sure that Daphne is getting all that she needs... and there is Grandfather---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“What about him?” Justin asked worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I had to make him promise not to follow me. I know he will keep to his word... but he will be distraught until I return.” Brian sighed deeply thinking of his beloved grandfather, knowing how much this killed him not to be at his side. “I need you to look out for him. Promise me, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, knowing he had no other choice, Justin agreed. “Of course I will. You know how much I love him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s settled then.” Brian kissed his husband one last time, his lips moving over Justin’s almost feverishly for a brief moment before he pulled free... eyes drinking him in before he forced himself to turn on his heels. Brian walked out as quickly as he’d entered, not looking back... knowing to do so would make it much harder on both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as Brian left, tears rolling down his cheeks, unaware of the heartrending sobs that were now breaking his friend’s heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne frowned, moving forward on the couch to stand, wanting to go to him more than anything. She hated her limitations... despite how much she loved the reason for them. Slowly standing to her feet, she moved towards him, her hand reaching out to touch his back. “Justin? It’s only for a few days. I know he’ll be back.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh I know he will. Brian is a fighter. He’ll know what to do. Brian always knows what to do...” Justin replied, his voice aching and lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then why are you so sad?” Daphne asked, continuing to be filled with confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I was hoping to delay this longer... but I guess fate is giving me this opportunity.” Justin stared blankly ahead, tears continuing to swim in his eyes. He had just wanted more time. Always more time. That was the one thing he didn’t have.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne looked at Justin uncertainly, not liking how this conversation was going – at all. “Opportunity for what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve known for weeks now that I needed to leave Brakania... and---" Justin’s voice cracked completely as he finished, “Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But why?” Daphne gasped, her eyes widening as she took in the seriousness and dismay on her friend’s face. “You love him... and this child you both want so badly is about to be born. Why would you leave him, Justin? Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sobs began to wrack Justin’s body. “Don’t you get it, Daph? I have to leave. His country is in chaos right now because of our marriage. I can fix everything just by leaving.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne’s hand reached out to grasp his arm tightly. “You can’t do this, Justin! It’s insane! This won’t solve anything. Whether you’re here or not, Brian will still be gay. He is King. I know he will find a way to restore total peace to this country. You have to trust him and give him time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s just the thing, Daphne. I don’t have time. If I don’t leave, these groups that are forming against him will act.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Have they threatened him? Because, let me tell you this, Justin... Brian knows how to take care of himself and the people he loves!”  
  
  
  
  
  
A sad smile touched Justin’s lips. “No, they haven’t threatened him. Realistically they know he is a great King... and that killing him would result in destroying this country. They only want me gone. The threats were extended to Brian’s grandfather.” Justin looked at Daphne hesitantly, before he continued, “And... the future King.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“My child has been threatened?” Daphne demanded, her face instantly contorting in anger. “You should have told Brian! He would know what to do. We have to contact him, Justin. Now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s too late. Brian’s gone. And... I have a deadline.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Deadline?” Daphne’s voice was a hollow whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
A grim nodding of the head followed. “I have until the baby is born to be gone from Brian’s life. If I am not, they will strike out against Salah. After he is dead, they will move against Brian’s child.” Justin looked at his friend bleakly, knowing this would be their final goodbye. “I won’t be the cause of this civil unrest among Brian’s beloved people. I can solve this... and I will. I am leaving Brakania forever – and it will be tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Justin, think about what you’re saying. This won’t ever work.” Daphne shook her head back and forth, knowing her friend hadn’t thought this through as he normally thought out everything else in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course it will work, Daph. You heard Brian... he’s going to be gone for days.” Tears continued to swim in his eyes as he spoke of abandoning the love of his life. “When he returns I’ll be gone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne laughed mockingly. “I know you don’t believe it will be so simple. I think you have forgotten how easily he lured you to this country... and that was when he just wanted to fuck you. What about now? He loves you! Not to mention he’s royalty. Think about it, Justin! He’s a King and he married you. He risked all sorts of scandal to honor you. I don’t think it matters what the reasoning – he will never let you just leave him!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re not hearing me, Daph. I’ll be gone. He has too much going on here right now to think about anything else...” Even as he spoke the words, Justin wasn’t naïve enough to believe them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh my God! You are so fucking delusional... and damn you for making me swear so much. No one knows how much an unborn child can understand!” Daphne bit her lip, hating how she babbled on when she was either nervous or upset, realizing she had never been more so than in this instant. She was suddenly scared for the first time since this bizarre pregnancy had begun. Justin, her rock, wouldn’t be here when she delivered the heir. A child that she was having for both Justin and the King. She wasn’t certain she could stay in this country after giving birth... not without Justin. It just wouldn’t feel right. She didn’t have an inkling of how difficult it would be to walk away from her child, but one thing was for sure. She couldn’t hang around and play happy families when Justin was lost and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How am I delusional?” He looked at her sternly for a long moment. “And yes... Brian won’t want his child’s first words to be curses!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne threw her hands up in exasperation. “I just don’t get it, Justin. How can someone with such outlandish SAT scores end up being so incredibly dense about the simpler things?” Her jaw gaped at Justin’s dumbfounded look. “You just don’t understand him, Justin. You really don’t! I would have thought after all this time you would! I have never seen a man so into another as Brian is with you. You have to know that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know that,” Justin admitted. “Brian is incredibly resourceful. He’ll move on. He’s going to have to.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are out of your fucking mind, Justin! I know you are only trying to convince yourself. You don’t even believe what you’re saying.” Daphne stared at her friend intensely, her eyes awash with concern. “You know he’s going to come after you. He is a King, and by your own admission, has been obsessed with having you since day one. Brian will never just let you go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled almost forlornly, his heart continuing to break into miniscule pieces. “He won’t have a choice. His life is different than when we first met in Pittsburgh. He has responsibilities he can't just walk away from... nor will he. As much as he was opposed to taking his place as King, he loves it now... along with this land. He won’t neglect his duty.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That may be true, Justin... but he loves you more. In time, you’ll see that you are breaking your heart – both yours and Brian’s all for nothing.” Daphne looked at her friend sadly, her eyes filled with resignation. She knew Justin so well. His mind was made up and there was nothing she could say to stop him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I need to go, Daph. I probably won’t be able to catch a flight until morning... and there’s so much to do yet.” He bit at his lip uncertainly, hating that he would be leaving her during this monumental time in her life... but it was now or never. He couldn’t risk those threats coming to fruition. “I need to ask you a favor... actually two of them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne closed her eyes, knowing in her heart what Justin was about to ask... in the realization, knowing it could mean she would never see him again. “What is it?” she asked tremulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know that our arrangement was that you could either leave or stay after you had the baby... but I’d like it if you stayed here. Brian will need you so much more now...” New tears formed in Justin’s eyes as he spoke the words, the acceptance of what he was about to do sinking in even deeper now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know I wouldn’t leave here until the baby is settled and that doesn’t look to be happening so easily now...” She felt like she was being torn apart. As much as she knew it wouldn’t be a hardship to stay here in Brakania and be close to the baby, she had started her journey doing this as a gift to her friend and his husband. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. “I-I guess I can do that. You said two things...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, a faraway expression entering his eyes. “Salah. Keep an eye on him. I know Brian does excessively so when he’s able... but his duties have begun to take up so much of his time. Please make sure he looks after himself... and if you see anything out of the ordinary, promise me you’ll alert Brian right away.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Those are easy promises to make.” Daphne’s lower lip trembled. “Except... I’m going to miss you, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll miss you too, Daph.” He forced a hopeful expression on his face. “Maybe it won’t be forever. Who can predict the future? It would take a miracle... but stranger things have happened, right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne nodded emphatically. “Yes! That’s my point exactly. You should stay and talk it out with Brian. You’re being too rash, Justin. And... I think you’ll be very sorry.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m already sorry I have to leave.” Justin sighed remorsefully. “Hurting Brian and Salah is the last thing I want to do... but I’m doing that to make things better. In time they’ll understand it was for the best.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so. Salah might understand that, but Brian will only see that you didn’t trust him enough to make things right.” She cast a warning look on him once again. “Mark my words, Justin... you leaving won’t end things with Brian. He will never divorce you... nor will he let you go. The time will come when he’ll make his move. You and I both know that. I almost feel sorry for you when he does.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed shakily. “I feel sorry for me too. You have no idea how persistent he can be.” Looking at the time and realizing he needed to pack yet, he sadly told her, “I’ve got to go, Daph. I’ll find a way to get in touch... somehow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled tremulously. “I’ll hold you to that.” Reaching out she hugged him to her tightly, tears freely rolling down her cheeks. “I’ll make sure the baby knows how much both his father’s love him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Daph. You’re the best friend a man could ever have. I’m never going to forget what you’ve done for me.” He pulled back, kissing her lightly on the cheek. “Take care, Daphne. I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting at her lip as she watched Justin moving towards the door, she called out, “I love you too, Jus.” She lifted her hand to wave as Justin turned back to do the same. They were always on the same wavelength. She knew that would never change. Moving back to the couch, she slowly sat back down, sadness filling her heart at the pain her friend now endured. She knew once Brian returned, it would be visible within him too. She glanced at the phone, immediately tempted to try and stop this disaster from happening. As she started to reach for it, thinking if anyone could stop Justin it would be Salah, she pulled her hand back. Justin would never forgive her for interfering. And... Salah was at risk, along with her unborn child. Due to her own love for all concerned she had to respect Justin’s wishes. She only hoped her decision wasn’t the gravest error of all.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Justin looked morosely at the luggage that sat next to the door of the opulent bedroom he shared with Brian. He shook his head in despair. How had it all come to this, he thought to himself. They had been so happy. He couldn’t imagine them losing the love and happiness that filled each day of their lives together. Yet, the ugliness of the world had done that all on its own. If only he knew these threats held no validity. He couldn’t take that risk. Salah and the baby were too important to him, as he knew they were to Brian as well. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to protect them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving back towards his desk, Justin scowled at the computer screen that confirmed his airline reservations. He couldn’t leave until ten a.m. tomorrow morning. As much as he hated leaving, he didn’t want to wait. The longer he sat here and thought about all he was losing, the more difficult that departure continued to be. Not to mention the margin of risk of Brian returning home unexpectedly. No, he couldn’t. Brian had been certain it would be days. Shutting down his laptop, Justin prepared to write the letter that he would be leaving for Brian. It was his hope that he could both convey his love for the arrogant King, yet display his determination in adhering to his decision. Justin knew denying his feelings for Brian to be impossible. Brian knew him too well. Once he calmed down, he would know it to be false. Justin decided a limited dose of honesty was his only answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand shook as he picked up the pen to begin to write; never in a thousand years thinking this letter to be necessary. When his cell phone began to vibrate on the desk, Justin felt his heart jumping into his throat when the caller ID revealed the call to be from Brian. He reached for it, knowing he shouldn’t answer it tonight... but unable to resist the pleasure of hearing his husband’s voice one last time. “H-hello...” he whispered into the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian purred as he removed his robes and climbed into the hotel bed, wishing more than anything to be back home in his own bed with his adorable husband tightly in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened, his own guilt making him hear suspicion in Brian’s voice that he logically knew couldn’t have been there. “Oh, uhhhh nothing really. I was just getting ready for bed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmmm. Do tell me more.” Brian reached down to unbutton his slacks, his fingers sliding the zipper slowly over his already hardening cock. It never ceased to amaze him how instantly his body responded to Justin. That had been a constant since the first moment they had met. It was one that hadn’t changed. If anything, it had only grown more intense. His voice lowering to a husky pitch, Brian asked, “Do you know what I’m doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned, and his heart broke even more. He knew he should discourage this. Surrendering to this bittersweet temptation wouldn’t be good for either of them once their separation became a true reality. Tomorrow he would be gone. Justin laid down in the bed, his decision already made. He knew his mind had been made up from the moment he answered the phone, knowing precisely why his incredibly virile King would be calling. Yet, he knew for his own sanity he needed to distract Brian from his raging desires. That was the only way he could resist them within himself. “Oh I don’t know... Your Highness. Perhaps attending to your Kingly duties.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mouthy little twat.” Brian’s voice was a low, throaty growl. “I wish I had that mouth here now. On me. Giving me the pleasure only you can...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am flattered, My King. I don’t believe I can accommodate that particular request right now, though.” Justin frowned thoughtfully, remembering Brian had mentioned a hotel... his fear being that it was the one very close to the airport. That could bring them too close for comfort in the morning. “Uhhhh you said hotel. Where are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m at Grandfather’s hotel in Beckam City. Unfortunately too far for you to come to me...” Brian’s voice held his regret at that particular truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin mentally breathed in a sigh of relief. It wasn’t terribly far... but it was in the opposite direction of the airport. He should be fine in the morning – if he could think of any of this as being ‘fine’. “So, how’s it going?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“My visit in the first region went well enough. Only a few unseen voices among the gathering spoke out. That was handled... and now I’m moving on.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Handled?” Justin queried, wondering exactly how far his temperamental King had gone in assuring his subjects followed his directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t have anyone disembodied... if that’s what you mean,” Brian responded drolly. “The jeers ended following my speech. I didn’t have the need to remain there longer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin arched a brow, knowing tonight had been a fluke. The protests of their marriage had been widely spread. This wouldn’t end with a few forceful speeches. His solution was the only true end. Intent on being encouraging to his husband, Justin responded, “Must have been some speech...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned, knowing without seeing his beautiful blond’s face that something was off with him. “Is something wrong, Justin? Grandfather? Daphne... the baby?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, Brian. Everyone’s fine.” Justin was quick to reassure him, realizing if Brian sensed any problems he would delay in his plans and be heading back home tonight. As much as he wanted to be wrapped up within Brian’s all encompassing arms, Justin knew it would make it even more difficult to break free. Brian was where he needed to be for a number of reasons. He would have a long road in pacifying his countrymen. Justin knew his departure would compliment the efforts he was making as he met with his people. He knew he had to give an answer... one that Brian would accept, so he gave the only one he could... one that was actually true. “I-I’m just missing you. We haven’t had many separations.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A low growl followed. “I miss you too, you sentimental little fucker. I don’t plan on having too many of these self-imposed separations.” Brian’s breathing picked up, before he returned to one of the primary purposes behind his call. “Why don’t you get that hot little ass naked in our bed and start working that exceptional cock for me...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Fresh tears pricked the back of Justin’s eyes. As much as he wanted to do it, he just couldn’t. He was leaving Brian in the morning. To close his mind off from his own personal hell was a physical impossibility for him. Engaging in phone sex with his husband was the last thing he needed right now. At this moment all he wanted was to feel his strong arms around him, his warm breath caressing his skin as he whispered to him how everything was going to be okay. Justin felt the painful aching in his chest, spreading all the way into his throat in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be hearing those words, because tomorrow he would be gone from his beautiful King’s life forever. “I-I’d rather not, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat upright in the bed, his own desire immediately cast aside. “You’d rather not.” A dark frown furrowed his brow. “What the fuck is going on, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing at all. I’m just really tired.” He bit his lip, knowing he needed to find a way to convince his highly suspicious husband. Brian knew him so well. If they were face to face, any subterfuge would long be over. “I’d rather wait until you get home and really make a special moment of our reunion.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine,” Brian clipped out. “I don’t like this... but fine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inhaled deeply, releasing it just as quickly. “Goodnight, Justin. I’ll call you sometime tomorrow.” His voice dropped to a velvety purr. “Get plenty of rest. You’re going to need it when I return...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll look forward to it.” Before the call ended, Justin couldn’t still the words from tumbling from his mouth... ones that his desert King would probably be hearing for the last time. “I love you, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A tender smile came across Brian’s lips. “I love you too, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
As the call was severed, Justin dropped the phone on the bed, his arms reaching around himself as sobs began to wrack his body. Moving in an almost comatose fashion, Justin turned out the lights and curled into a ball under the covers. He didn’t consciously set out to do so on Brian’s side of the bed... yet realized he had when he smelled Brian’s still remaining scent on the pillow. Rolling over to his own side, Justin clutched Brian's pillow to his chest, the pain that stabbed into his chest unlike any he had ever known. His lips trembled as he spoke, “I don’t know how I’m going to survive this, my love. I will get through this... and so will you. I love you with all my heart. Someday you’ll understand and possibly forgive me. No matter what else happens, at least you and the ones you love will be safe. That’s all that truly matters.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Brian was pacing back and forth in his room, unable to find the calm that would lead him into sleep. His phone call with Justin troubled him deeply. There had been something in Justin’s voice that had been way off. He couldn’t point a finger at the answer... but he knew he wouldn’t rest until he had. A part of him wanted to head back home now. If he did so he’d be home before morning. That might ease his mind regarding his suddenly aloof husband... but it wouldn’t resolve the turmoil in his country – one that he needed to lay to rest once and for all. Brian concluded a few days wouldn’t matter. Justin would be waiting for him when he returned. Then, they could hash this out.  
   
   
Justin was probably merely being his highly emotional self. As much as he was often overwhelmed by his duties as King on a daily basis, he wasn’t ignorant of the stress this life placed on his young husband. The people of this land were far different from the more open minds Justin was accustomed to in America. He didn’t blame his people. It was the culture and how they had been taught to live. Over time Brian believed change could be effected... but it wouldn’t be easy, nor would it be immediate. He felt Justin’s impatience and despair over those that ridiculed their life together. It was an irritant he equally shared... but it was one they had to work through. Staying proud and united was the best form of defense. Brian was determined that it would get better... and that Justin would truly learn to believe he was living the best possible life here with him in Brakania.  
   
   
Continuing his pace across the room, Brian’s eyes lit on his cellular phone still laying on the bed... his mind unable to let go of the unease he had felt when his call with Justin had ended. Something was disturbing his little blond. Had it been his visit with Daphne? She was so close to term now, but everything had seemed fine with her. They had bantered back and forth as they always did... still even then, he had glimpsed flashes of pain in Justin’s eyes. He hadn’t recognized it at the time... but now after that call he did. Brian realized it could merely be the result of Justin knowing they would be separated, something that hadn’t been present in their marriage; yet, Brian didn’t think that was it. Justin knew the responsibilities he now possessed as King. He understood the time he had to commit to keeping order and prosperity in his country. It was more than that.  
   
   
Brian sat down on the side of his bed, his hand reaching for the phone. He grimaced slightly when he noticed the lateness of the hour... but right now, answers were all that mattered. He pushed in the number of the saved contact that he knew could best provide him answers. At first he thought of his grandfather, but he shrugged that thought away. If anything about Justin or his behavior had alarmed the former King, Brian knew he would alert him immediately. One thing that hadn’t changed in the past year was how much his grandfather doted on Justin. It had extended to Daphne as well... but Justin was deeply embedded in the hearts of both of the El Khadir men.  
   
   
As the phone rang, Brian almost disengaged the call, knowing he shouldn’t be calling Daphne this late; before he could do so, she surprisingly answered on the third ring. “Good evening... or I guess I can say good morning. How is my favorite lady feeling?”  
   
   
Daphne’s eyes instantly widened in alarm. Did Brian already know? No, he couldn’t, she told herself. He was far too cheerful... or was that just one of his cunning ruses? She was never quite sure with him. “Uhhhh, Your Highness... this is quite the surprise.”  
   
   
“Now Daphne, none of that royal jargon in private... remember?” Brian teasingly scolded her. “I apologize if I have awoken you.”  
   
   
“Not at all, Your High----, I mean Brian. I uhmmmm couldn’t sleep. I’m just watching TV in bed.”  
   
   
“Hmmmm. I’m sorry to hear that.” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I don’t recall Justin telling me you had been experiencing any sleep impediments. Is there something wrong?”  
   
   
Daphne could feel her heart beginning to race... lying to this man much more difficult than she could ever imagine. Damn, she thought to herself. If it was so hard over the phone, what would she do when he questioned her – face to face? “W-wrong?” she stammered. “Of course not, Brian. I think it’s just a pregnancy symptom.”  
   
   
Brian didn’t believe her for a moment. This girl was the most guileless that he’d ever met. Something was troubling her too... and he would bet it had everything to do with what afflicted his tenderhearted husband. “Daphne, it’s late and I don’t have time to play games. I just spoke with Justin and something about that call disturbed me.” Brian deepened his voice, one that he hated to use on this girl; knowing how much this authoritative tone instilled fear in men, let alone this vulnerable girl that was about to give birth to his child. “Daphne. Whatever is disturbing Justin, I can help him. You need to tell me what it is so I can fix it. I don’t need to tell you the line I take with those that place my family in danger.”  
   
   
“Is that some sort of threat, Brian? Because if it is...” Daphne’s hand trembled as she clutched at the phone, uncertain now more than ever what to do. This was all Justin’s fault. How dare he place her in such a position... and so close to giving birth – a child she was having for both him and his husband!  
   
   
“Daphne, I would never threaten you. I was speaking of anyone who has caused Justin to feel so distressed. Now, you know something... and I want to know what – now!” Brian realized his more stern tactics wasn’t the key with this sensitive girl. One thing he could never forget was how fiercely loyal and protective she was of Justin. It was an aspect that endeared her to him more... but not in this instance. “Tell me what’s wrong with my husband, Daphne. Please. I only want to help him.” Brian would be appalled if anyone else heard the pleading in his voice... but that's what Justin did to him. He didn't think that was a fact that would ever change.  
   
   
A soft sigh fell from Daphne’s lips as she clearly heard the worry in the King’s voice. What Justin was doing was wrong. She knew that. No matter how valid his reasons might be, it wasn’t the right approach to the problem. She knew Justin would probably never forgive her... but in the end, if Brian made everything right, he would not only still be safe, but happy as well. “He’s been receiving some threats. I didn’t see them, but he told me about them tonight.”  
   
   
“What kind of threats?” Brian snarled, his lips twisting in his supreme rage.  
   
   
“Letters. Apparently they don’t threaten you. They want Justin gone from your life, Brakania in particular. He’s been given a deadline. If he isn’t gone by the time my baby is born, the consequences will be severe.” Daphne held her breath, waiting for the explosion to come... as soon as she spoke the words, hoping she had done the right thing.  
   
   
Brian’s eyes darkened in fury, his hand clenching and unclenching in his rage. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the man that dared to threaten the peace of his family. In addition to that, Justin had some answering to do for himself. He was the King! Who was this audacious little blond to think he could keep such vital matters from him? His voice was even when he asked, “And... the consequences?”  
   
   
Daphne groaned, not wanting to finish... knowing the fireworks truly began then. She had warned Justin this wouldn’t work. Even if Brian hadn’t found out tonight, this plan had been hopeless from the beginning. She knew Brian would view this as a lack of faith in his ability to keep them all safe. Realistically, she couldn’t blame him for that. When Brian’s throat cleared warningly, Daphne obediently replied, “If Justin isn’t gone by the birth, they have threatened to go after your grandfather first... then the b-baby.”  
   
   
Harsh expletives followed... first in English, then in his native tongue. Brian had never been filled with such rage in his life, soon to realize equaled by disappointment. He knew the answer before he asked, but he had to hear the words that would confirm his beloved husband’s betrayal. “What is he planning, Daphne? Just let me have it quickly. I feel that time is essential here.”  
   
   
“Yes, it is. He plans to leave Brakania immediately. Initially it was to be tonight... but I spoke with him again before he went to bed, it won’t be until morning.”  
   
   
Brian’s eyes became cold with the betrayal he now felt. Justin hadn’t believed in him enough to know he could protect them. The fact that he was now King was inconsequential. Justin didn’t believe in him... at least, not enough. What amazed him the most is that Justin didn’t realize the danger he placed himself in just in leaving the protection of his lands. Anyone could get to him if he returned to America. If this threat was genuine and someone was truly that opposed to their marriage, they wouldn’t take the risk of Justin returning one day. This was just one step in separating them. A separation Brian was determined would not happen – now or ever.  
   
   
“You did the right thing in telling me, Daphne. I won’t let anyone harm my family... and you are part of that now. I hope you believe that,” Brian told her earnestly, his primary objective now in easing her mind. Another aspect he couldn’t wait to cover with his blond that sought to save the world.  
   
   
“I know that, Brian. I even told Justin he needed to come to you right away with this... that you would know what to do.” Daphne bit her lip in worry, knowing there would be repercussions for her young friend... exactly as she had warned him earlier. “Please be gentle with him, Brian. He only wanted to help.”  
   
   
A calculating smile curved Brian’s lips, a primitive glow quickly flaring in his eyes. “His help could have cost us all greatly... but I know how to handle this effectively. I will make it so the one issuing these threats believes they have won. In doing so I will find out who is behind it. I just need one thing from you, Daphne.”  
   
   
“What’s that?” she asked hesitantly.  
   
   
“If you should speak to Justin any further tonight... or in the morning, he is NOT to know I am aware of his plans. I will make him and everyone else safe... but I need to handle this in my own way.” The wheels were full in motion in the King’s mind... his success never in doubt.  
   
   
“I doubt that I’ll hear from him again... but I won’t tell him. I know you’ll do what’s best for him - for all of us.” Daphne suddenly yawned, instantly realizing getting this immense burden off of her chest had cured her sleep disorder.  
   
   
Brian laughed halfheartedly, humor the last thing he currently felt. “It appears as if our little momma is tired. Get some rest, Daphne. I’ll take care of everything. In the meantime, I will increase your security.”  
   
   
Daphne’s nose crinkled at the thoughts of more security... but for the sake of the baby, she would accept that. “Thank you, Brian.” She yawned again, before she reminded him again, “Don’t forget how much Justin loves you. That’s why he did what he did. Everything he always does is for you.”  
   
   
“He has much to learn... but I’ll get him there.” Brian refused to divulge anything further, deciding the fewest that knew his plans the better. If Justin was receiving threatening letters there was obviously a breach in his security. That had to be addressed as well. “Goodnight, Daphne. We’ll talk again soon.”  
   
   
Brian’s eyes were cold as he ended the call, his next move never in doubt. He would continue on with his tour of the regions, gauging every reaction as if their lives depended on it. They might very well do exactly just that. It would be good that he was out in the open when Justin disappeared. His husband would be leaving Brakania in the morning... but not back home to America. Justin would be re-routed to a destination of his choice. It wouldn’t take Justin long to realize what had happened... but by then it would be too late. Justin would be safe... and the world would perceive that Justin had left his husband.  
   
   
He shook his head sadly in realization of what Justin had pushed him to do. There was no other choice this time. Foolish actions always had consequences. Justin would soon learn that lesson. It would be a clear one... one that would set the battle lines once more.  
   
   
His beloved husband, the man he adored above all others was once again a captive. His precious captive.  
   
   
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning, Your Highness.” His servant removed his breakfast tray from his room, eyes downcast as he spoke to his King. “Is there anything else you require before we leave?”

  
   
   
“Nothing,” Brian snapped. “I will advise you when I’m ready. In the meantime I have a few phone calls to make.”

  
   
   
Eyes widening at King Brahim’s sharp tone, Saul stammered slightly, “S-Sire? You are on a tight schedule. There isn’t much room for delays in your itinerary.”

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes flared, his temperament not wise to be provoked right now. Regardless of the fact that he had his plans in order regarding his soon-to-be ‘runaway’ husband, Brian wouldn’t be able to relax until he was safely ensconced on their island. Brian thought it to be the perfect place. When desired it was inhabitable by others. Brian had already made certain there would be no visitors outside of himself or any that he allowed to give access. It didn’t matter that he had gifted the island to Justin. He was King. Some things could be worked around. Justin would not be leaving their island until he had fully divulged what insanity had possessed his little blond head. Even then, he wasn’t certain he would let him leave easily. Where there had been no lack of trust in Justin or his decision making process before, now it existed. His heart ached as he thought of how his husband had betrayed him. Schooling his features so he didn’t reveal his more tender emotions, Brian affixed a cold stare on his servant that remained motionless, awaiting his commands.

  
   
   
“Let me get this clear. My servant is directing  _me_  regarding my decisions?” Brian sneered as he watched the man suddenly cower in fear. A part of him felt remorseful... and angry. In truth, he wasn’t angry with Saul. Brian had instructed them from the onset that he wanted to tour the Brakanian regions as quickly as possible; his desire to be back home with his family far more prevalent. His dallying this morning was a complete reversal of his earlier commands. It was understandable that some confusion had been the direct result. That didn’t matter to him now. All that mattered was secluding Justin before he made any more foolish choices. His anger was centered both on his husband... and whoever sought to threaten their life together. Each would be addressed in their own way... and in his time.

  
   
   
Brian had no doubt that whoever was threatening Justin would be watching and waiting to see if they were successful. When Justin appeared to be missing they would assume they had won. Brian would need to do a bit of manipulating to hide Justin’s destination... but he was King – he could do anything. Once he got to the bottom of the threat, he would use all of his power to completely eradicate it forever. The safety and unity of his family was all that mattered. Justin had changed his life so tremendously. He couldn’t go back to that former shell of a man he had been before that adorable blond came into his life. Couldn’t and wouldn’t.

  
   
   
“Your Highness, of course not. I-I just know you had been rushed to return home. I didn’t wish to see your plans unsettled.”

  
   
   
“They won’t be, Saul. Other matters just take priority. I don’t expect it to take more than an hour.” He picked up his phone, considering the matter effectively closed. “I’ll let you know when I am ready.”

  
   
   
Saul bowed to the waist, respectfully murmuring, “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

  
   
   
Brian waited for his servant to be out of earshot before he pressed in the numbers he wanted to call first. It took several calls to set things more securely in motion... his success never in doubt. Once Justin’s flight was underway, then he could finish the tour within the troubled regions of his land... and afterwards, join his husband. It would be a reunion unlike any other.

  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
   
Justin pushed his breakfast around on his plate, doing all he could to avoid the concerned, probing eyes that sat across from him. He had over an hour before the car would be taking him to the airport. During his long bouts of insomnia last night, he had used the time to make certain all his belongings were packed... and the letter to Brian written. He had just told the former King, Brian’s grandfather, a lie for the first time since they had met well over a year ago. He felt his heart wrenching in that realization. Never had he visualized coming to love this man so much. But... that was exactly what had happened. It must be something in the El Khadir blood. They were both special and unforgettable. Justin wasn’t foolish enough to even try to forget either of these men.

  
   
   
Salah looked at Justin with warm, yet weary eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to this young man that he loved as much as his own grandson... but realizing circumstances currently prevented that. “When is your flight, Justin?”

  
   
   
He didn’t look up from his plate, struggling tremendously with the lie he had told. “In two hours. I leave for the airport in an hour.”

  
   
   
Nodding, Salah pursed his lips as he watched the tormented young man; more than anything wishing he could make this situation right. “I hope your mother makes a speedy recovery. You will be missed greatly while you’re gone.”

  
   
   
“I will miss you too,” Justin whispered, looking up then to find himself pierced by older, knowing eyes. Trying to divert Salah’s attention from him, Justin asked him, “You will look after Daphne... won’t you?”

  
   
   
“Of course I will. That young lady has become very special to our family. Even after she gives birth to Brahim’s heir, she will continue to be a part of our lives.” Salah told no untruth there. Whether she had gifted Brahim with this child or not, he had become attached to her almost from their first meeting. He looked at Justin intently, his eyes probing deeply, in what appeared as mere observation saying, “It’s a shame you can’t wait for Brahim to accompany you. I know he would want to be with you.”

  
   
   
Justin sighed. “Yes, I’m sure he would. It’s best this way. He has so much going on here with his people...”

  
   
   
“They are your people too, Justin.” Salah’s voice rose slightly, his disapproval of Justin’s implication that he wasn’t important enough annoying him more than anything else.

  
   
   
“Yeah. Some wish otherwise, though.” Justin’s voice carried bitterness, an aching quality that he couldn’t hide that wished things could be much different.

  
   
   
“That is the case in any nation... with any union. Time is a great healer, child. Trust an old man to know this...” Salah smiled at him kindly, wishing more than anything that he could change the chain of events that was inevitable.

  
   
   
Justin smiled weakly, knowing he couldn’t become overly emotional with this astute man. He needed to leave here with Salah believing he was merely attending to a family emergency... then would return. Protecting the ones he loved was the only reason he was putting himself through such torment. Justin moved around the table, leaning down to hug the former leader, kissing him gently on the cheek. After a muffled goodbye, Justin rushed from the terrace, heading out to the grounds to take one last tour of what had been his home. In his mind and heart, the most beautiful place on Earth.

  
   
   
Salah shook his head as he watched Justin depart, wanting more than anything to tell him what was in store for him. He couldn’t completely approve of Brahim’s actions... but he understood them. Justin’s departure wouldn’t resolve this problem. The person or person’s behind this blackmail needed to be discovered... and justice rendered. Knowing his grandson as he did, their judgment would be brutal. In this case, Salah couldn’t agree more. A line had been crossed. One that the world, Brakanians in particular, needed to realize should never be repeated. Salah didn’t doubt that Brahim would get to the bottom of this... he only wished there were another way. These two men could regress tremendously now. He only hoped they could find themselves back to the amazing place they had finally reached. The love they shared was a blessed gift. In his eyes, it would be tragic if it was lost. He prayed that never happened.

  
   
 

* * *

  
  
Lindsay cackled as the Cheshire cat grin spread across her face as she waited for the overseas operator to make the connection. Her plan was moving along perfectly. In just a short matter of time events would place her in the position she had coveted her entire adult life. So many things would change when she became Queen. She couldn’t wait to implement them.

  
   
   
A bored answer came across the line. Lindsay smirked knowing she was about to change her ally’s state of boredom. “It worked, my friend. It really worked.”

  
   
   
“Lindsay?” The voice lowered, before speaking again, “I’m not alone... but tell me what happened.”

  
   
   
“I won’t keep you long. We don’t want anyone to be suspicious. My informant has told me that Justin appears to be leaving Brakania today. His destination is America, and his bags are all packed.”

  
   
   
A snort followed. “Gullible little fool. I always knew it. How could he throw away what he has there?”

  
   
   
“He believes the threats I produced. Fool or not, that’s all that matters. I can’t take my proper place until he is gone!” Lindsay’s eyes glowed in rage every time she thought of Justin in the position she should now possess.

  
   
   
“You have done an amazing job, Lindsay. And... you deserve to be Queen. Brakania isn’t quite ready for a gay marriage, and Brahim should have realized that.” A curious look passed across his face, when he asked, “How bad have the protests truly been?”

  
   
   
Lindsay laughed. “That’s the best part. Overall, the King’s marriage has been accepted. They might not understand or even approve of it, but they respect and fear their leader enough to continue to follow him. Many of the protests have been exaggerated. They are among all the regions of Brakania, and easily contained. Brahim is touring the regions now assessing the situation, and reassuring himself of their loyalty and respect.”

  
   
   
“A respect that was obviously never in question...”

  
   
   
“Exactly! The timing was perfect, though. Brahim is gone and unable to stop Justin from leaving. He leaves today.” A chill entered her voice, when she reminded, “My part in Justin’s departure is finished. The rest is up to you. I don’t care how you do it, but you must make certain that Justin never returns to Brakania.”

  
   
   
“This won’t be easy, Lindsay. You know Brahim as I do. He won’t just let Justin go. There will be a time that he comes after him...”

  
   
   
Lindsay pursed her lips, refusing to belief that Brahim was so stupid to be that much in love with his insipid blond. “He won’t neglect his duty to chase after him. And... if I need to throw some further distractions his way, I am prepared to do that.”

  
   
   
A tense silence followed. “Your threat towards Salah?”

  
   
   
“No one will stand in my way this time. No one!”

  
   
   
“What about the baby?” her co-conspirator asked, quickly observing how deranged his friend had become in her quest for power.

  
   
   
An evil laugh followed. “The mother needs to be gone quickly, the baby can stay until I become pregnant. Once I am, that child will need to be removed – one way or another. My child can be the only heir. That is the only way I can take my proper place.”

  
   
   
Uncertain if he had made the right decision becoming aligned with this clearly unhinged woman, he answered carefully, “I’ll do all that I can from here. That sort of limits me.”

  
   
   
“I know that, Michael. When I am Queen I will change your banishment from Brakania. Should you wish, you will be able to return home. In fact, I hope you do.”

  
   
   
Michael was uncertain for the first time since they had started plotting. He was happy with Ben, yet another part of him was drawn to the unattainable – his then Prince Brahim. He had always longed to feel Brahim’s arms around him, molding their bodies so tightly together that  he felt he would break. He dreamt of feeling the burn of his lips devouring his flesh. Despite his feelings for Ben, a big part of him still wanted that. If Justin was gone, he thought in time he could achieve that. His voice lowered, a yearning quality in it that he knew Lindsay wouldn’t fail to recognize. “I want to come home, Lindsay.”

  
   
   
The cunning spider continued to spin her web... knowing Michael’s desire for Brahim would have him willing to do everything she wanted. “You can have everything, Michael. Once I am the Queen, I won’t care about Brahim’s dalliances. I will be his Queen, but you can be his lover. Exactly what you’ve always desired. Do what I say, and you can have your heart’s desire.” She paused for a moment, much the hunter reeling her prey in. “Are you with me, Michael?”

  
   
   
Hanging his head, knowing he would lose Ben in the process... but willing to take that chance if it meant belonging to his beautiful King, Michael achingly whispered, “I’m with you, Lindsay. No matter what. I am with you until the end.”

  
   
   
TBC  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Salah watched from his window as the car drove away from the palace and in the direction of the airport. His heart felt so heavy on this day... perhaps heavier than it ever had. Bad times were facing them. He would be a fool not to recognize that. The former King was anything but a fool. He could almost envision the fiery explosion between Brahim and the young man who he considered to be his other grandson. Brahim had evolved past these tactics, now circumstances had forced his hand. His only fear was in Justin’s response. If they reasoned it out, in time they could work back to the wonderful place they had grown to together; however, Salah knew both men only too well. If Justin took the wrong stance with a very hurt and angry Brahim, they would regress back to where they had begun.   
  
  
  
  
  
He walked out onto the grounds, making certain he wasn’t followed. They could trust no one now. A traitor was clearly amongst them. Salah’s eyes darkened in a rage he hadn’t felt in a long time at the knowledge of this betrayal. Brahim would have no choice but to punish them severely. It wouldn’t be a simple matter of disrespect, it would be a form of treason. Not taking a firm hand would place Brahim’s control at risk. That was something that could never happen. Without respect and fear, this country would be in chaos. Salah knew Brahim would make the right decision when the time came. One thing was for certain, the traitor’s fate would already be sealed. Brahim was already incensed that someone within his own home had delivered threats that had spooked Justin enough to flee. His stubborn, and powerful grandson would not allow that insult to pass.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he had stepped deep enough into the gardens, Salah withdrew his cell phone, looking around one more time to make certain he was still alone. A call to Brahim wouldn’t be secretive... but their subject matter would be. For some reason he wasn’t overly concerned with the threats. The turmoil in their lands had been isolated so far. In his mind, rogue men who weren’t true countrymen at all. Overall, Brahim’s marriage had been accepted. Justin generally didn’t travel with his husband, and they kept the intimacy of their relationship behind the palace walls. Brahim often became outrageous within these walls... but he had become steadily more discreet. Salah knew he couldn’t be more proud of him. He didn’t have a doubt when this incident was resolved, he’d feel the same.   
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling when Brahim brusquely answered the phone, Salah told him, “Justin’s car has just left.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed deeply. He was pleased that Justin would be soon heading to the island... yet a part of him had wished at the last moment he would stand up and not go through with his plans. “I see.” Brian knew he didn’t have to further elaborate. His grandfather knew him better than anyone. He would understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ahhh Brahim. How you break my heart.” He released the tense breath he was holding. “Are you sure this is the path you want to take? It’s not too late.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is, Grandfather... and we both know that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Grimly, Salah accepted that to be true. “Yes, I just wish it didn’t have to be this way. Justin is going to rebel against you. Fortunately, it will be in an isolated environment and it shouldn’t get back to our people.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve weathered his outbursts before. I expect these to be about the same.” Brian didn’t believe that even as he spoke the words. So much had happened since he had tricked Justin here over a year ago. And then, he hadn’t actually kidnapped him. This act today did constitute kidnapping... that is, if it were truly possible for a King to kidnap one’s own husband.   
  
  
  
  
  
The former King snorted derisively. “I know you don’t believe that. Regardless if he wrote this ending himself, Justin will be hurt that you didn’t allow him to make his own decision. He will feel as if you are viewing him as property again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should return to those times." Brian laughed shortly. “Those days were far simpler.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perhaps so, but that is not where the two of you are now. You love each other. I believe in time you will work through this... but you have to be understanding of his feelings, Brahim. If you go in there arrogantly telling him how things are – it will backfire on you in a big way. All I ask is that you try to be patient.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll try... but you know that isn’t one of my greater strengths.” He glanced at his watch, seeing that he was due to travel again soon. “I must leave soon. So far this entire journey has been a waste of time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah wasn’t surprised. A true threat wouldn’t identify itself in front of Brahim and his entourage. Despite how they might feel about their King’s marriage, Brahim instilled fear in these men. They would be cautious. “The threat may not be as great as we thought... or they are just in hiding now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Be careful, Grandfather. Until we get to the bottom of this we can’t trust anyone.” Brian thought about the possible suspects briefly, none of the staff that resided in his home having been remotely suspicious. “If not for Daphne and the baby, I would bring you to the island immediately.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nonsense. I was King for many years. I know how to conduct myself,” Salah responded gruffly. “All that matters now is that we lower their guard. Them thinking they have scared Justin away will benefit us greatly. I know Justin will be hurt in all of this, but it is a very good plan.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin will be fine,” Brian snapped, the more he thought about how his husband hadn’t trusted him enough to come to him, the angrier he became. “If you want to pity anyone, you can pity whoever has thrown my home into turmoil.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah growled. “I feel no pity for them. They deserve whatever punishment you direct on them. Please just try and remember that Justin did what he did out of his great love for you. It might have been a faulty decision, but it was done with the best of intentions.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have heard this already, Grandfather. I know he is attempting to be the sacrificial little lamb; however, I don’t intend to allow that! What he doesn’t get in his over emotional little blond head is that he places us all at risk even more – himself included, by fleeing unprotected! Regardless of the fact that he would be giving this lunatic what they wanted, there are others out there... possible enemies of either one of us or our country that would seek to use Justin’s connection to me.” Brian sighed deeply as he thought of all of the possible outcomes of Justin’s intended actions. “Whether together or not, Justin will never be viewed as a regular citizen again. He needs to come to terms with that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are right, Brahim. What you have just spoken is a large part of why I am so supportive of you in this decision. Granted, we could send guards to watch him... and we would have been forced to do so; but, that solution isn’t foolproof.” Salah chuckled despite his own anxiety. “Look how many times you eluded your guards during your time in America. You nearly gave me a nervous breakdown.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grimaced, knowing he had done so far more often than he should have done... and in doing so he had not only risked his own life, but his Grandfather’s as well. “I know I did... and I have a much better understanding of the risks of those actions now. I can’t allow Justin to make that same mistake.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course you can’t. You love him... we both do. Just do what you need to do, Brahim. This will all work out. Right now all that matters is the safety of your family, and discovering the identity of this threat.” His voice boomed with confidence and pride in his beloved grandson. “I believe in you, Brahim. You will do the right thing, and you will get us through this crisis.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his throat clogging with emotion. The unconditional love that he shared with his grandfather never ceased to affect him. “Thank you, Grandfather. I might be the King of Brakania now... but in my heart it will always be you. If not for you I would not be the man I am today.” Brian’s voice filled with determination. “I don’t care how long it takes, I will have our family under one roof again. I promise you that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah smiled proudly, the sentiment he felt causing his voice to drop deeper and more husky. “I know you will, child. Be safe. I look forward to your return. In the meantime, I will look after Daphne.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending the call, Brian knew he needed to return to the mission he was on in his lands. Not only did he need to reassure himself that all was well in his country, but it worked in deceiving the one that threatened his family. He couldn’t appear to be suspicious, or know of his husband’s departure. When the time came that the news of Justin’s abandonment of him became public, it would only be natural that the King go missing for a time. Some might think him to be off privately licking his wounds, where others might think him to be searching for his missing husband; the truth would be altogether different. He would be meeting and reclaiming his once again captive husband. It was a meeting he both dreaded and anticipated. He only wished it to be sooner, rather than later. Justin had much to learn... and he intended to teach him this lesson until it finally penetrated the thick walls around his over-emotional blond head. Brian knew it would be a reunion neither of them would ever forget.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin awoke from a tormented sleep, hearing the instructions to prepare for landing. That couldn’t be, he thought to himself. The flight hadn’t been that long. It seemed to him it had only been a few hours. He looked at his watch to find his assessment had been correct. What was going on, he wondered? Problems with the plane... fuel? He called out to the flight attendant, frowning when she immediately disappeared behind the curtain. In fact, everyone had vanished. Where had they all gone? Justin felt a chill running over his spine. Something was very wrong here. He turned his head to look out the window, reminiscent of a film being played back in slow motion. His eyes widened on what he now seen. He blinked, then looked again. “It’s not possible...” he whispered, his eyes taking in the small landing strip on his island.   
  
  
  
  
  
He unbuckled his seatbelt, moving swiftly to the door that began to open... his carry-on bags completely forgotten. He looked to the two armed guards that stood near the exit. He didn’t recognize either of them. Fuck! Had he been kidnapped, even though he had followed the instructions to the letter? Straightening his back, Justin demanded, “What is the meaning of this? I am to be going to America.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards looked at each other, one of them motioning Justin forward, as the other began to speak, “Our instructions are to bring you home, Sir. Nothing was said about America.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Home? I know where we are.” His eyes narrowed on them in suspicion. “Who do you work for? You can’t gain access to this island without either mine or the King’s permission.” When they averted their gaze, Justin began swearing repeatedly, uncaring of anyone that heard him. “Brian...” he whispered. Somehow Brian had found out, and had brought him here. Meddling, obstinate, beautiful fool. Justin began to curse even more. “I’m not going. I insist you take me back. I am never returning to Brakania and there is nothing my husband can do about it. Nothing!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The two guards looked more than uncomfortable. “Our instructions are to take you to your island home. Then, we have sworn to protect this air strip from any unauthorized arrivals or departures. I’m certain you will hear from King Brahim very soon. In the meantime, I have a letter that he had waiting before we departed. I will give it to you now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes as the sealed envelope was revealed, the Brakanian seal clearly displayed. “Can I have a moment of privacy while I look this over?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Certainly, Sir. We’ll just wait outside. You can join us when you’re ready to go home...” the guard looked at him pointedly, in his not so subtle way stating that Justin wouldn’t be going anywhere other than the King’s chosen destination.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Whatever...” he snapped, turning his back on them as he opened the letter. It wasn’t very long in length... but it answered his questions very clearly, in his bold authoritative hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **** _Justin,_  
  
  
  
By now you will have discovered I have redirected your path. We will discuss this in length when I am able to come to you. Due to many factors, that won’t be for several days yet. But... never doubt this, my self-sacrificing little blond – I WILL come to you.  
  
  
  
My calm is presently maintained because I understand your motives, however misdirected they may be. Rest assured that the only way this has affected your ‘grand’ plan is that your destination has been changed... and that you are not in truth leaving me. In the eyes of the world, it will be as you planned – for now.   
  
  
  
In the meantime, do as you are told and don’t attempt to leave the island. Trust me when I tell you – that won’t be an option. Your stay at your island home will be as pleasant as you make it.   
  
  
  
Brian... Your Husband and King.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the letter, a scowl piercing his brow at the signature. What had he expected really? A signed letter professing his deep and abounding love? Probably not under these circumstances. He didn’t need to read that. Brian’s love for him wasn’t in question. He would go willingly with Brian’s guards, and be the model little captive – once again... but that was where it ended. Brian, aka the King of Brakania thought he had it all figured out. Well, he was in for a rude awakening. Justin was prepared to give his controlling, and arrogant husband a showdown he wouldn’t soon forget. After they spoke, Brian might decide he would have been better off in allowing his plane to leave for America. Justin couldn’t wait to see the smug, victorious look falling from his lordship’s beautiful face.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Your Highness... are you sure this is absolutely necessary? My cottage is here on the estate, and I have guards aplenty.” Daphne placed her hands on her hips as she stared up at the former King, knowing she was wasting precious time with this argument. Much as his grandson, no one ever won an argument with Salah.  
  
  
“First of all – yes it is necessary. Brahim insisted I look after you during his trip. He should be back home this evening... but it is his wish you be at the main house.” Salah lifted up a hand to silence her, his biggest fear being that whoever the traitor was amongst them could be within hearing distance. Should the men that were blackmailing Justin realize their plan was in jeopardy, Brahim’s efforts would be meaningless. Salah chose his next words very carefully. “Daphne, take pity on an old man. I can’t continue traipsing from house to house. You are so close to term now. It would be best if you were in the house with us.”  
  
  
Daphne narrowed her eyes, shrewdly assimilating that the former King was saying much more... yet didn’t want to speak of it. Of course. Brian would have told his grandfather about the letter and Justin’s intended departure. She couldn’t ask in the case they were overheard. Clearly there was a traitor somewhere on the grounds... but who? Daphne knew the perfect way to get some information, and do it in a way that wouldn’t hurt the King’s plans... no matter what they might be. “I suppose I could spend more time with Justin...”  
  
  
Salah sighed heavily, yet with an admiring look in his eyes. Daphne was wise beyond her years. She was playing along... and doing it so well. Now, if the traitor was within earshot they would become attentive after hearing Justin’s name. She had given him a perfect opportunity to relay indirectly to them that their evil plan had succeeded. He reached out to clasp her hands gently. His voice filled with concern, he spoke, “I’m sorry Daphne. I had assumed you knew. Justin departed for America yesterday morning. We have no idea when he will return.”  
  
  
“What!?” she gasped. “Justin didn’t say a word. Why did he go? Does the King know?”  
  
  
His eyes swept around the small sitting room, eyes seeing no one... but not foolish enough to take that for granted. “Justin spoke of a family emergency back home. He didn’t feel he could wait for Brahim to return to discuss it with him. I will let my grandson know this evening when he returns.”  
  
  
Daphne eyes were wide with pretended disbelief. “The King will be furious with him.”  
  
  
Salah bit his lip to prevent from smiling. Despite the seriousness of this little game, Daphne was playing it like a pro. This was definitely a good sign... and one that would please Brahim immensely. “More than likely,” he returned gruffly. “Now, you have stalled long enough, young lady. Your transport up to the main house is ready. You are to come with me now!”  
  
  
Lowering her head meekly, Daphne answered, “Yes, Your Highness. I won’t fight you on this... most especially not you and the King.”  
  
  
He grasped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Tut, tut. I have told you my name is Salah. You are family. And... I am no longer the King. Please don’t be so formal with me.”  
  
  
Daphne blushed. “Alright.” She extended her hand and allowed Salah to assist in pulling her to her feet. God, she would be happy when this baby was born. She felt like a whale... and even those mammals moved about more freely than she did. Daphne paused to wave her hand across the room. “What about all of my things?”  
  
  
“Your maid is packing your personal belongings now. They will be sent up to the house shortly. Anything else we can gather later.” Salah led her to the door, knowing this was the best thing to be done for all of them. Justin would be safe at the island... and the rest of Brahim’s family would be under the same roof. God help the poor misguided fools that sought to perpetrate these acts. Brahim’s judgment would be merciless. Of that he had no doubt.

* * *

Justin walked along the sandy beaches, ever present in his mind that he was constantly being observed. An impish thought instantly occurred to him. He glanced over his shoulder to where the guards discreetly followed him in the distance, then back to the water... wondering how quick they would respond should he began walking into the sea... walking and walking until the water completely shrouded him from view. Of course they would panic. He had no doubt that Brian had threatened them with dire consequences should anything happen to him. His lips twisted as he thought of his beloved and all too tyrannical husband. As much as Brian had changed, some things seemed to be reborn all too easily. Once again he was a captive. Different circumstances this time... but a captive nonetheless. This was an outrage to him. On all levels. He was the King’s husband. It was disrespectful that he treated him like this. That the world didn’t know Brian was keeping him here didn’t lessen that blow. Brian had still taken away his free will. That regressed them to a place he never thought they would return.

 

It hadn’t taken much investigation to determine that the island had been vacated of everyone other than who Brian deemed as essential personnel. Not that it really mattered. None of them would rebel against the King. The entire staff adored, feared and respected the Brakanian ruler. He would get no assistance from these people. All that would result from his efforts would be aggravation, and the headache that would ensue when Brian learned of his attempts and confronted him with it. As much as a confrontation with Brian didn’t concern him, and a reality he knew he should soon be facing, Justin had no desire to bring these people into their fight. This needed to be resolved between them.

 

He had reread the letter that Brian had written him over and over the past night. One thing had been very clear. Brian was allowing the world, and more importantly, the one that was blackmailing him think that they had won. That proved that Brian was taking the matter seriously... at least enough so that he wasn’t working to undo what he was trying to do. Justin didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Brian would come to him soon, just as he’d written in the letter. He was obviously playing a game and deceiving whoever was watching him... but there wasn’t a doubt that Brian would come. He didn’t believe that Brian would be expecting a warm welcome... but the chilling response he received would take his dictatorial husband by surprise. He would see to that. Justin didn’t intend to make it so easy for Brian this time in his captivity. He would not meekly surrender to the ruthless King’s bed just because Brian wanted him there. No, it wouldn’t be so easy for his lust-driven and controlling husband this time around.

 

Justin was determined not to allow that intimate connection to be reestablished. For one thing, he wasn’t about to forgive Brian for this outrage... and another, they couldn’t be together any longer. Knowing Brian as he did, Justin realized Brian wouldn’t be looking for forgiveness. Brian clearly interpreted himself as the injured party... and he would act aggressively in response. Justin vowed he would resist him this time. It didn’t matter how much he loved and desired his beautiful desert King, Justin would make him realize that separation was the only answer. Hearts could mend over time... but the lost lives of the ones they loved could not. A heaviness came over him as he thought of the Brian he knew and loved. That feat wouldn’t be easy. In his heart he knew that Brian would never give up... unless it came to a point where he no longer cared. Justin knew getting Brian to that point would be the most difficult task of all.

 

As he turned and watched ever attentive Raoul approaching with a tall glass of lemonade in his hand, Justin realized he might have the precise tool in which to anger his jealous husband enough to shun him. It might be his only hope. There was no way he would ever be unfaithful to Brian... but if his husband doubted him, perhaps his chances of escape would open more fully. If Brian remained thinking clearly he would never believe it. But... amidst his rage he could believe the impossible. Raoul had never hidden his appreciation of him... but one unchangeable factor remained – Raoul feared the King. Justin knew it was wrong to take advantage of Raoul’s infatuation of him... but did he really have another choice? He would make certain that the attentive houseboy wasn’t harmed... but his goals remained the same. He would find a way to return to America, in clear sight of whoever threatened the ones he loved. They would not suffer when he could prevent it. He would do whatever he had to do to reach that goal, no matter how much he broke his own heart in the process.

* * *

“Brahim, come out to the terrace with me. I have important news for you...” Salah began, the charade truly set in motion now.

 

Brian held up his hand in denial. “Not now, Grandfather. I’ve only just returned home. I’d like to spend some time with my husband.”

 

“Well... that’s why I needed to speak to you. Please, let’s speak in private...” Salah requested, his eyes looking to the staff that were busily attending to their duties, but not oblivious to their conversation.

 

“Is something wrong with Justin?” Brian demanded, effecting his most austere expression. It was a good thing he had a good poker face. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on his conniving little husband... in more ways than one.

 

“Apparently there was an emergency back home. He returned to America.” Salah forced a calm, concerned expression on his face... not looking around to see if his words were being overheard.

 

Brian’s eyes nonchalantly swept the large entryway, at this moment no one above suspicion. “Where in America?” he snapped.

 

“I would assume where he grew up... but now that you mention it he didn’t really say.” Salah knew it was vital that the person blackmailing Justin not know precisely where in America he would be heading. It would be too simple to determine he wasn’t there in that case. If they found out after the traitor inside the house was exposed... that wouldn’t be as costly. Salah knew that Brahim would be placing the entire staff under tight surveillance now.

 

Hating what he needed to do more than anything ever before, Brian gritted his teeth and carried on, deciding that this was just one more infraction against his rebellious little blond. “You didn’t think to ask him? Were you even thinking at all when you sat back and watched my husband jet off to America???” Brian barked, a pain stabbing into his chest as he viewed the shock and embarrassment coloring his grandfather’s face. He had to look away from him for a moment. Looking around he noticed everyone swiftly scurrying away, but Brian knew he couldn’t be assured of his privacy. Without turning his head to look at his beloved grandfather, Brian hissed vehemently, “I need to be alone. I am NOT to be disturbed for any reason.”

 

Tears slid down Salah’s face as Brahim walked away. He called himself a sentimental old fool, knowing that Brahim was only putting on a show for the person that had betrayed them, but his words had struck a dagger into his soul. It hadn’t been planned, but as he thought more on it, he wondered if Brahim had planned such an outburst all along. He would know how shocking it would be, and how much it would hurt him. That alone explained how Brahim couldn’t meet his gaze during most of the exchange. If nothing else had ever convinced him of how deeply Brahim loved Justin, this alone would have been enough. Brahim would do anything to get Justin back. Lord help them all if Justin didn’t cooperate. Brahim’s patience had obviously reached its limit.

* * *

Brian tossed items of clothing suitable for the island and basic essentials into a carry-on and a garment bag, for once not allowing his staff to assist in his packing. This was a special trip... one that wouldn’t be broadcast across his home or the nation. They all would assume he had either went off to sulk... or was going on the offensive and hunting his missing husband. He would be doing neither since he knew precisely where his runaway blond was now ensconced. Angrily he tossed the bags into a far corner of the room, his hand shaking as the full effect of what he had just done to his grandfather really hit him. He ran a hand through his already bedraggled hair. “Fuck...” he hissed to no one in particular, thankful he was alone... soon to find that was anything but the case.

 

He heard the door close behind him, knowing only two people would be so brave to enter without knocking. One of them wasn’t in the house... the other was a man he didn’t want to face right now, but knew he must. Brian didn’t turn around knowing he would see both understanding and sadness in his grandfather’s all knowing eyes.

 

“Look at me, Brahim.” Salah had taken a few moments to compose himself, thankful that he had finally put Brahim’s outburst into full perspective.

 

Turning around, Brian looked at his grandfather apologetically. He shook his head morosely. “I’m sorry, Grandfather. I had to do that.”

 

“Yes you did, child.” Salah moved forward, reaching out to embrace his tormented grandson... realizing that brief moment had been equally difficult for both of them. “They need to believe you are devastated. Everyone knows how committed you are to your husband. A blasé reaction wouldn’t have fooled anyone.”

 

Brian nodded. “I know.” His nostrils flaring fiercely, Brian vowed, “I will bring him home, Grandfather. Never doubt that for a moment.”

 

“I know you will.” Salah hugged him tightly once again, before he took a couple of steps back. “You’ll be leaving tonight then?”

 

“Yes. They will expect that. I need to ask you a favor, Grandfather.”

 

Salah smiled. He had no doubt of what he was about to ask. “Say no more, Brahim. You want me to watch over things while you’re gone.”

 

“I hate asking. I know you have enough to do looking after Daphne.” Brian felt guilty in laying this on his grandfather. He had taken this duty from him because of his health, now he was giving a large portion back to him. “I don’t expect you to deal with the everyday tedious nonsense. There are people that can be delegated to. I know you know what to do... and that the country will be in the best hands.”

 

“Second best hands,” Salah amended, his pride for his grandson knowing no bounds. “You concentrate on what you need to do. I will handle things here.”

 

“It won’t look good if I don’t make it back for the birth of my child... but sadly that is out of my hands now.” Brian’s lip twisted in what was akin to primal anger. “They will regret this... permanently and severely.”

 

Salah nodded his understanding. “That they will. The key is to find the traitor that is among us. Once that is done, you can better protect Justin and the rest of us from here.”

 

“That is why I made a decision... one that you might not agree with, but what I felt to bring us the quickest solution.” Brian took a deep breath, before exhaling and speaking almost simultaneously. “I have asked Benjamin to return to Brakania. He is the best head of security we have ever had. Losing him rendered us a critical blow.”

 

“You are correct. But Brahim, you know he won’t return without Michael. He gave up his life and home here to be with him.” Salah had a terrible feeling about this. Brahim made his announcement as if a deal had been made. That could only mean one thing.

 

“I don’t like it, but it is for the greater good. I have lifted Michael’s banishment. Ben and Michael are on their way home.”

 

Salah’s eyes widened, a feeling of dread assailing him. “Brahim, have you considered one important factor... Michael cannot be trusted! He could become a problem... an even bigger one this time.”

 

“There appears to be a strain between Ben and Michael. He leapt at the opportunity to come home. I insisted that he swear his complete loyalty to me... and in doing so I forbade him to tell Michael the specifics of their return.”

 

“I know firsthand all about Benjamin’s loyalty... but much time has passed, Brahim. Are you sure we can trust him?”

 

Brian shook his head, at this point certain of nothing. “I don’t know, Grandfather. All I know is that Ben is our best chance in finding the enemy quickly. And right now, that is all that matters. Should Michael cause problems again, I will deal with him – as I will deal with anyone who threatens my family.” Brian slipped from his room and down the staircase and towards the car that waited for him. He would be with Justin tomorrow... and that’s all that mattered right now. Casting a long look at his home, Brian smiled to himself, determined to bring him back where he belonged. _Rest well, my little runaway. I will be there with you soon._

 

TBC

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay stared at the email message in front of her; an expression of disbelief and horror on her face. She was glad she had sent her servant away before opening her messages. The last thing she needed was her unease being broadcast to her father. As much as he had always favored, and pushed for a union between her and King Brahim – he would not approve of her methods. Deceiving him was her only choice. She continued to scan over the brief, yet informative message, looking for a word she could have missed that would make it read differently. After twenty minutes of reading and re-reading, Lindsay found no error to be found. Her plan was doomed now. The only bright side was in knowing that she had scared that unworthy blond husband of Brahim’s out of Brakania. Still in doing so, it didn’t have her any closer to her rightful place as Queen.  
  
  
  
  
  
She read the message again. There was no room for doubt in its content.  _Lindsay, I regret to inform you that my part in your plan will no longer meet your expectations. My banishment has been lifted by the King, and I am returning home with Ben. We can discuss this more then. Michael._  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn Michael, she silently fumed to herself. Of all the idiotic things for him to do... this was at the top of the list. Didn’t he realize he would still be an outcast in Brahim’s home? Regardless of the fact that he accompanied the much beloved and trusted Ben, he would still be considered as only a much undesired necessity to bring Ben home. She cursed herself over and over for entrusting him. So much could be lost now. Michael had always been so enamored of Brahim. How could she be certain that Michael wouldn’t run his mouth off to Brahim just to score points with him? This was a disaster... and she didn’t know what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next thing that troubled her - why had Brahim lifted Michael’s banishment? What possible reason did he want them back in Brakania now... and in his own home? A shiver of dread coursed up and down her spine. What if Brahim knew of the conspiracy to destroy his marriage? If Michael talked she would be looking at treason. No, Michael couldn’t be that foolish, she thought. He would only incriminate himself in such a confession. They would both be severely punished. First, she had to determine exactly why the King wanted Ben to return. Lindsay knew the only chance she had of learning that was her contact inside Brahim’s home.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had waited so long to gain what was her rightful place. Michael’s return would  _not_ undo any progress she had made. If Justin’s absence wasn’t the answer, she would find another. Her eyes filled with rage and desire for power. She didn’t care who she had to step on, or push from her path – she would aspire to her proper station. She would be the Queen of Brakania... and she would provide the Brakanian heir. Somehow this inseminated child wouldn’t be allowed to be claimed as the King’s heir. When the time was right she would find a way to undo that unprecedented process. But first, she would learn why Ben and Michael were returning. Her entire plan hinged on that answer.  
  


* * *

  
  
Brian didn’t disembark the plane immediately. He had rested most of the trip to the island; Brian knew he would need his wits about him when he confronted his audacious and rebellious blond husband. Right now he could wring his adorable little neck. Depending on Justin’s attitude, Brian wasn’t certain he wouldn’t do exactly that. The beautiful and entirely too self-sacrificing little shit. He had already seen so many examples of it. The boy seemed to care very little for his own happiness when he felt his actions could induce security and a happy life for others. That had to stop. They had built a solid life together in his kingdom; he refused to allow that to be cast aside on the disapproval of a select few – people whose opinion didn’t matter in the slightest.  
  
  
  
  
  
A throat cleared patiently beside him. When Brian looked up, he found his driver awaiting him. “I’ll be out in a few minutes. I want to change into more appropriate clothing for the island.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Your Highness. I will await you by the car.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian stood from his seat and proceeded to the room where he could change. A part of him thought he should arrive before Justin completely attired in his royal robes, but he decided Justin would probably be uneasy enough. He would appear before him in clothing that suited this environment. Despite the ownership of the island falling in Justin’s favor, Brian knew his power and authority would garner him absolute loyalty; that is, except from the one person he most wanted to secure. That was something he intended to accomplish no matter what he had to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn’t overly concerned with this threat. It was the act of a rogue conspirator. One that obviously had some help... but not one that was widespread across his lands. His tour of the regions had assured him that all was well, and that the majority were satisfied and respectful of his leadership. There wasn’t much they could do about it in any event... but civil unrest was something to resolve in the earliest stages. He could find no signs of any. For that reason alone, Brian was certain this cowardly act against Justin was done with a specific goal in mind. It was too soon to tell if it was only to dissolve his same sex marriage... or if it could be more. One thing was for certain, he would find the answers; and once he did, they would suffer greatly for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slipped into a pair of casual white dress slacks, and a black Armani shirt that buttoned all the way down; he left the top three buttons undone, and turned to look at his reflection from each possible angle. He smiled in satisfaction. Justin wouldn’t be expecting this look. Once again, and for the first time in a long time, Brian realized he looked like Brian Kinney... and much less like King Brahim El Khadir. Brian decided he would have his hot little blond eating out of the palm of his hand in no time. Regardless of that, Justin would need to answer for his disobedience... and faulty decisions. When they left this island, his husband would be even more committed to him. Brian intended to see to that.

* * *

  
  
Justin found himself looking around apprehensively. It was time. He could feel it. The buzz was all around; most especially with the guards. The King had arrived, or he would be very soon. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind. Could he go through with his plan? Justin realized the margin for success was very slim. He knew at the time of Brian’s arrival would most likely be his only chance of being convincing. Brian’s anger and suspicion would be peaking at their first meeting; that was the time he had to attack it, and hopefully convince Brian that separation was their best alternative. In Justin’s mind – the only viable one. The longer he was around Brian in this special place that meant so much to him, the more his resolve would weaken. Bringing him here had been smart in so many ways. He just had to find a way to make it work to his advantage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stripping down to just the briefest of swim trunks, Justin went to work. Raoul’s participation was key in this act of deception. There wasn’t a chance that he would be unfaithful to his husband... but, he had to convince Brian that given the opportunity it was something that wasn’t completely beyond temptation. A man packaged as Raoul made that even more likely. The man was similar to a bronzed statue, most likely from spending his life on this island... but he was hot. Brian wouldn’t be blind to that fact. He thought back to their honeymoon; Brian had been incensed at how Raoul flirted with him. The ante would be increased... and it would be today. Justin felt remorse for toying with this young man’s feelings... and of course, for placing him in the line of fire – but Brian had left him no other choice. Protecting Brian, Salah, Daphne and the baby were all that truly mattered. There was no sacrifice that took precedent over that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping out onto the terrace, Justin walked up to Raoul, deliberately allowing his arm to brush alongside of the man trying to do his job. “Can I trouble you for a short while?” Justin’s voice was soft and breathless, a smile spreading across his lips when he noticed Raoul tensing up at his nearness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raoul spun around and placed his cleaning basket down, looking at Justin inquiringly, unable to mask the appreciation he always found looking at him. The King’s husband was so beautiful. He didn’t know why he would be here alone... but in his mind, he thought the King a fool to allow it. Since Justin arrived, he hadn’t missed the flirtatious looks extended his way. Was the beautiful owner of the island, and his employer, looking for a vacation fling? Raoul wondered if that was how they lived in their more royal circles. Remembering back to the jealousy in the King’s eyes whenever he would look at Justin for too long, he doubted it was acceptable to him; but to Justin it seemed to be the case. He wasn’t sure how to respond. There wasn’t a doubt of how he wanted to react... but that was something he was fearful enough of the King not to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing nervously, Raoul forced his eyes to remain on Justin’s face and not the bare skin the Master of the island presently had on display. “You are never trouble, Sir. What can I do for you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled huskily, a smile of satisfaction curving his lips when he noticed how nervous Raoul was now. Yes, this could work. Raoul’s long latent desires would see to that. He fought the guilt that reprimanded him that it was wrong; a smaller part of his conscience telling him it was for the greater good. Justin held up a bottle of sunscreen, inwardly grimacing at how cliché he had now become... but it was such an obvious and effective ploy. “I was about to lay out on the beach... and well, I burn so easily.” For added measure, Justin stroked his hand along his chest, watching as Raoul’s eyes hungrily followed the motion. “As you can see I am very fair-skinned.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, you are, Sir.” Raoul could feel sweat beading on his brow; a perspiration that he knew wasn’t coming from the sun... but more from the tempting blond man that stood before him. “I’d be glad to help you out. Just let me go wash up and I’ll meet you down at the beach.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wonderful.” Justin winked, and allowed his eyes to move over Raoul’s body. “I’ll be waiting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Raoul groaned as he walked away, fearing with the utmost certainty – this would be a day long remembered. He wasn’t certain it would be in the best of ways.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Brian stepped from the back of the car, his jacket slung over his shoulder as his dark eyes took in the perimeter of the exquisite home that Justin had fallen in love with so instantly. For a brief moment he allowed himself to reflect back on the simplicity and beauty of that time. How he wished they had returned here again together on this trip. One thing wasn’t a doubt to him – they would leave united, and not separated as they had each arrived this time. He walked toward the house, holding his hand up to keep his guards at a distance. Brian really didn’t see the need for that here. “Stay at a distance. This island is safe and protected. I wish to be alone with my husband.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“As you wish, Your Highness. There’s one thing you should know, though---" Samuel began uncertainly, hating that this announcement was left to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sharp eyes pierced his most trusted guard. “What is it, Samuel?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your husband is sunning down by the water... but he isn’t alone.” Eyes lowered to the ground instantly; witnessing the explosion that was bound to occur, not high on his list of things to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian surprised them all by releasing a hearty sound of laughter. He shook his head, once again amazed by his husband’s ingenuity. So that was his grandiose plan. Well... he would send Raoul on his way quickly... then, his cunning little blond would have much to answer. “I’ll handle it. Your orders remain the same. Monitor the estate from the outside. No one enters and no one leaves... most especially my husband.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, King Brahim. The two of you will be safe and under constant protection. I promise you that.” Samuel’s back stiffened as he issued his vow to his King. He felt compassion for King Brahim’s young husband. Despite the easy way he had handled the news of him dallying with the hired help, he knew the King to be displeased. He wouldn’t care to be either of those two men right now.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Justin forced himself to release a low, throaty moan as Raoul’s hands smoothed the sunscreen into his shoulders, his fingers slowly moving down his spine and around to his sides that the sun could touch. “You have the most wonderful hands, Raoul. This might be your greatest skill of all.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither of them noticed the dark, and vengeful eyes stabbing into the both of them shrouded amongst the trees. A lacking they would be made aware of soon. They couldn’t know how much the sight of those hands moving on the flawless alabaster skin affected him; how the savage in him wanted to brutalize the man touching what belonged to him. Tilting his head as he watched, Brian reminded himself how he and Justin had evolved past those days. They were married, in a legal and binding relationship; it no longer consisted of ownership no matter how possessive he was over the young man that had captured his heart with the greatest of ease. Justin had long ago accepted that as King he would often make ruthless decisions, even ones that appeared uncaring... but since those days of Justin’s captivity, it hadn’t been directed towards him. Now, even if indirectly it was about to veer down that path.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to look away from the man working the lotion down Justin’s back, Brian reached for his phone, glad he had decided to be prepared in the case he would want some interference. As he looked at Raoul enjoying his task a bit too much, Brian typed in the words that would make this the last massage he would be giving – at least in regards to his husband. Powering it off, Brian advanced forward, his anger at Justin reaching a new level. Despite how he had blown off this little flirtation in front of his men, he was far from calm. He shook his head as he came closer, unable to believe the reckless and foolish behavior of his husband. Justin would know better than anyone the havoc of provoking his jealousy. The boy would be lucky if he  _ever_  left this island.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raoul suddenly felt a presence behind him; he didn’t look thinking it was just one of Justin’s many guards making certain of his safety. When he finally looked up, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged in fear at the accusation and primal fury in the man that despite his casual form of dress he knew to be the King of Brakania. He knew this had been a mistake. What a fool he’d been. Now, he would probably be killed. He looked apologetically into the King’s cold, hard eyes, mouth opening to speak... only to stop when the King held up his hand to caution his silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian mouthed one word. It was more than enough. “Leave.” His teeth were gritted as he watched the would-be amorous houseboy scurrying away. Little did he know, he would indeed be leaving this island within moments. As much as he believed Raoul to be much the victim to the wiles of his undeniably sexy husband; he didn’t cast him without blame. The man had wanted Justin from the moment they had met the first time on the island. Brian wasn’t about to let Justin play this type of game with him now. Allowing his eyes to trail down the oiled skin and stopping at the tight trunks that barely covered the most perfect ass he had ever fucked, Brian was tempted to fill in for Raoul... but one thing was for certain; if he touched him now there would be no stopping, and they had many issues to address first.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the hell, Raoul?” Justin squeaked as a towel was flung upon his back. His head whipped around, eyes widening behind his sunglasses to semi-meet the probing gaze of his husband. Fuck. He’d thought he would have a bit more time... but as he noticed Raoul nowhere in sight, he figured his plan was working. “Well well, if it isn’t Lord of all he surveys come to check on his captive husband.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I would advise you to shut the fuck up... little captive.” Brian watched with hungry, yet angry eyes as Justin stood to his feet; in this instant almost hating him for making him desire him so deeply at a time when he was so unspeakably angry with him. “Cover yourself up and join me at the house. We have a great deal to discuss.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed sardonically, unable to believe they were at this place once again. “You have a hell of a nerve,  _Your Majesty._ ”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have a lot of nerve?” Brian grasped his husband’s arm firmly, urging him toward the house. “I’ve only started unloading my wrath on you, my beloved... but you’ll understand your position soon. That, dear husband, is a solemn promise!”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Salah stood from behind Brahim’s desk – temporarily his desk once again, moving around to greet the man that had been announced, a visible relief present that he had arrived. He moved forward with an added lightness to his heart seeing that his grandson’s plans had been carried out so efficiently. As much as Michael’s return concerned him – Benjamin was much welcomed, most especially in these times that now plagued them. Salah heartily embraced Ben, before patting his back soundly, finally pulling back to look at him closely. “Ahhhh, you’ve lost so much color, Benjamin. It was time you returned home and soaked up our more healthy air.”

  
  
  
Ben chuckled as he looked at the former King closely. He looked wonderful. In fact, he would say he looked even better than he had when he’d left Brakania over a year ago. He wasn’t certain how that could be since he had heard numerous reports of King Salah’s deteriorating health; but to look at him now – that was proven completely false. “Your Highness, you look great. In fact, one wouldn’t guess you ever had a heart condition.”

  
  
  
“Heart condition?” Salah blustered immediately. “Who dares to spout such nonsense!?”

  
  
  
“My apologies, Your Majesty.” Ben grimaced, fearing he had said something inappropriate. He was so happy to be back home, and already it appeared he was off on the wrong foot.

  
  
  
Salah patted him on the arm jovially. “Relax, dear Benjamin. I’m not upset. I did have a bit of an incident, but it wasn’t as serious as all of that. I’m fine now.” He pierced Ben with a stern gaze. “And another thing... I am no longer the King. There is no need to address me in such an exalted manner.”

  
  
  
“I am very gratified to hear that your health is better, Sire. And... please forgive me, Your Highness – I know that Brahim is now the King, and I’m quite sure he’s a wonderful King; how could he not be with you to guide him? All that being said – you will always be my King. My respect for you and your family is absolute just as much now as it was when I served you.”

  
  
  
“That is very good to hear. Your loyalty has always been commendable, Benjamin. Few men can be trusted so implicitly.” Salah waved Ben forward, gesturing towards the chair across from the desk. “Please sit. Can I offer you some refreshment while we talk? We just finished breakfast... but I can have the cook bring you something---"

  
  
  
Ben shook his head, hunger the last thing from his mind. All he wanted at the moment was to relieve this tremendous curiosity he had regarding the specifics of his return; most especially that Michael had been included in the package. They had been having some problems of late, but his love for his partner was absolute – he was determined to work it out. He only hoped returning to Brakania didn’t have the opposite effect. “I’m fine, Sir, thank you. I’d really just like to know what provoked the King to request my return.” He looked around the room thoughtfully. “I also wonder why he isn’t here as well.”

  
  
  
“I do believe it was always Brahim’s intention to meet with you personally... but circumstances beyond his control caused his departure. I am hoping he won’t be gone for more than a few days.” As he spoke the words, Salah knew that was less than likely. He knew only too well of Justin’s resilience, and hot temper; much resonant of the same qualities in his grandson. They were a combustible pair, and neither of them would give in without a major battle ensuing. For everyone’s sake, he hoped it was resolved quickly. “I’m not sure if you are aware – but... Brahim’s child is due to be born within the next couple of weeks.”

  
  
  
Surprise lit up Ben’s face. “I knew it was to be soon... but not that soon. I’m sure it must have been quite dire for Brahim to leave at such a time.”

  
  
  
“Indeed it was.” Salah sighed deeply, his heart aching every time he thought of the torment his grandson and Justin now endured. It was all so pointless in his opinion. He didn’t believe this threat was a great danger, nor did he believe Brahim did either. What mattered was that Justin believed it. Until he was convinced otherwise, Salah knew he wouldn’t willingly walk back into his home again. After Brahim’s methods of securing him on the island, he wasn’t even certain Justin would come back at all – at least not for a long time to come. That troubled his heart and mind the most. He missed him. What was even more – Brahim needed Justin in his life. Somehow Justin grounded him, settled him in a way no one else could do. The destruction of that union would be equally disastrous for more than just the two of them. If only he could get them to see that.

  
  
  
“Please, tell me what I can do, Your Highness.” Ben looked at the former King intently. “I’m assuming there is a particular task the King had in mind...”

  
  
  
Salah nodded grimly. He reached into the locked desk drawer, after removing the key from his pocket and opening it quickly and efficiently – an action born from years of practice. He pulled out the original letter that Justin had received – one of them at any rate – and passed it across the desk to Ben. He looked at Ben darkly for a long moment, before he fervently spoke, “I caution you that what you are about to discover is to be kept within this room. You are not to speak of this matter to anyone outside of me or Brahim. That includes your significant other. Before you read this letter, I need your most solemn vow that you can adhere to those terms.”

  
  
  
Ben’s eyes widened. This was serious. “Of course, Your Highness. My loyalty to my country and your kingdom has always been absolute; in fact, long before I even became close to Michael. As much as I don’t like keeping secrets from him, I will respectfully honor your request.”

  
  
  
Smiling, he nodded and pushed the letter the rest of the way across the desk. “That is good enough for me, Benjamin. And... I know Brahim holds you in the highest esteem as well. Please, read what we have been facing. Then, I will tell you what Brahim wants you to do.”

 

* * *

  
  
Once they were securely and privately inside the elegant beachfront home, Justin’s eyes stared daggers down at the arm that still retained a tight hold on him. “You can release me now,  _Your Highness_. Quite obviously I am going nowhere!”

  
  
  
Brian clicked his teeth together as he abruptly released his raging husband. He did so for one reason – he didn’t trust his control otherwise. In between clenched teeth, he hissed in his most Kingly manner – “With  _that_  attitude, I would very much agree, Sir Twat!” Brian moved a few steps away from him, yet keeping intense eyes on him the entire time. He looked far too appealing all oiled up from his little rendezvous with the houseboy. They were both so lucky that little disaster in the making hadn’t gone any further. His emotions were in a fierce battle at the moment. He wasn’t certain which he wanted to do most – throttle the capricious little fucker, or kiss him senseless. Brian knew where kisses would lead with this particular blond-headed temptation – it was a place they were not ready to go yet. Unfortunately. “You have a great deal of explaining to do, dear husband. I will wait for you to properly dress yourself before we speak further.”

  
  
  
Justin scowled ferociously. How he hated when Brian’s Kingly tone was directed at him. “I have explaining to do!?” Justin gasped in outrage. How fucking dare he! God, how this man infuriated him! Uncaring of how it offended his husband’s antiquated sensibilities; although Justin thought it had more to do with Brian wanting to keep this initial meeting on a less than intimate level, Justin decided to rebel even further when he tore the towel from around his waist and flung it into his husband’s shocked and quickly incensed face. “Fuck you! I have nothing to say to you... except to ask how soon you will be leaving!?”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes shot around the room quickly, his face contorted in rage at the incredible audacity of his runaway husband. The boy was fortunate they were alone. “I would advise you to remember who I am. It doesn’t matter who I am to you privately – in public you must treat me with respect!”

  
  
  
Justin shook his head in disbelief. “In public? This is my home, remember? The one you gifted to me. If anyone is an outsider here it would be you!”

  
  
  
“Is that so?” Brian crossed his arms across his chest. “If that’s the case, how about you try having me ejected from the island.” Brian laughed almost coldly. “Yes, I’d like to see how that one goes for you.”

  
  
  
“We both know that everyone on this island bows down in total fear and loyalty to you.” Justin’s gaze openly mocked his husband; unbeknownst to Brian he didn’t feel a portion of the contempt he now openly displayed for his husband. Brian had thrown his jealousy plan straight out of the water, now all he had left was inciting his anger in another way. Perhaps if he goaded him enough, Brian would decide he didn’t have time for this pointless battling. Justin knew it was a long shot, but much as his plan to make Brian jealous – this was all he had left now. “Count me out. I’ve had more than enough experience with _this_  side of you.”

  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, unable to believe Justin was making him take this line with him. “Yeah well, it looks like you are about to see much more of that side – a condition all of your own making.”

  
  
  
“All of my own making.” Justin repeated the words slowly, almost as if he were reading a particularly difficult passage. He looked at Brian incredulously, forcing himself not to drink in the very sight of him. Brian was on all counts the most beautiful man he’d ever known; in anger he was even more so. Keeping a calm, clear head would be challenging... most especially in this romantic setting that held so many memories for him. Justin reminded himself why he had left Brian. He needed to protect his family. His intense attraction to Brian wouldn’t sway him from that course. And despite that, Brian’s actions had propelled them back to where they had began. They had a wide variety of problems now; ones he wasn’t sure could be resolved merely by relieving the danger that surrounded them. More and more, this continued to be the right decision. It was only a matter of making Brian understand that too.

  
  
  
A look of disbelief appeared on Brian’s face as he watched Justin turn his back on him, apparently in the intent to ignore his presence. At once he became speechless. Where was the blond that adored him? He knew he was still in there – somewhere. This threat had obviously provoked him into all sorts of uncommon behavior – at least not normal for what he had grown to expect from Justin. He breathed in and out deeply, forcing a degree of calm over himself. For now it was enough that they were here together... but this coldness had to end. He needed to return to Brakania in the quickest time possible. These unnecessary games would need to end. “Justin, look at me.”

  
  
  
His back tensed when he heard that softer, huskier voice. Fuck. How was he to get through this? He needed to get Brian out of here now. But... how could he go about such an impossible task? He turned around, looking at his husband coldly, distrust clearly displayed in his eyes. “This isn’t working, Brian. You need to let me go.”

  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared in anger and instant denial. “Like hell I will! Your every action is based on a threat that isn’t even one of reasonable credibility. Do you know how many threats I receive on a daily basis, especially since I became King? Right now I don’t even want to discuss how much you’ve risked us all by your irresponsible actions.” Brian glared at the beautiful blond he loved so deeply. “All I care about right now is getting you back home where you belong – preferably before our child is born.”

  
  
  
A morose look fell over Justin’s face. Their child, Brian had said. Yes, that was exactly how it was to be. He fought back the tears that threatened to escape when he more firmly realized that beautiful reality would never happen for them. “Actually, your child. You are the father. I know you will raise him well. You don’t need me for that.” Justin’s voice was forlorn, his tone completely contradicting the uncaring attitude he had been trying to project.

  
  
  
His mouth began to open; Brian’s intention was to tell Justin how wrong he was, but once more fate intervened the very moment he was poised to tell his husband just how much he did need him with an ill timed interruption from Samuel. He was about to viciously berate his chief guard, when he realized they had left the door ajar. “What is it, Samuel?” he asked in his most irritated tone, his entire expression displaying that patience was non-existent.

  
  
  
“The plane is ready to depart, Your Majesty.” Samuel looked nervously between the two opposing men. There wasn’t a doubt he had interrupted something important. He had a feeling he was about to worsen an already bad situation. “Did you have any further instructions for the houseboy?”

  
  
  
Justin gasped. Brian was having Raoul removed from the island. Yes, of course he would be. He was in predator mode once again. Brian wouldn’t want any competition... not that he truly had any. It was obvious that Brian wanted to resolve this quickly – a realization that brought to life another inspiration. Perhaps Plan A wasn’t completely lost to him quite yet.

  
  
  
“No. Just get him off this fucking island...” Brian’s eyes slid back to his husband that suddenly had a cunning smile on his face. It was disarming... and Brian knew he wasn’t going to like what followed. He was soon to find his suspicions more than correct.

  
  
  
“I don’t think so,” Justin purred. “Last I knew – I was the owner of this island. I am the one to say who comes and goes.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes shuttered. This was going to end badly for all of them. He didn’t have a doubt. His act of removing the houseboy hadn’t merely been in response to jealousy; an emotion he had no experience with until this blond came into his life, but it was here now and there was nothing he could do about that – nothing except deal with it. His intention had been very simple – remove Raoul before Justin could incite him further. It appeared Justin preferred to stay on this course. Brian knew things would now only deteriorate even more before getting better. Shaking his head in grim acceptance of where Justin would go next, Brian stiffly implored of him, “Don’t do this, Justin.”

  
  
  
Justin smiled, knowing he was continuing to provoke the volatile King, and this time in front of his staff. Reparation would undoubtedly by expected. Right now all that mattered was following through with his plans – Brian would leave here without him, and everyone would be safe. “Bring him back, Brian. I own the island, in doing so – I am his employer; not you,  _Your Highness_.” Justin didn’t flinch from the rage simmering in Brian’s eyes. “If Raoul’s presence disturbs you... well, I have a simple solution. You and your entire entourage are free to leave. In fact, that would be my preference.” Justin pulled his gaze from the eyes that mercilessly attacked him. A man could only hold that look for so long. He was far from impervious to it. “Now, I will take a shower and change. When I return I expect Raoul to be back at work.”

  
  
  
A growl fell from Brian’s throat the moment he heard the other man’s name falling from Justin’s lips. He didn’t look at his guard when he addressed him. “Have the servant returned.” He waited until he heard Samuel leaving, before his voice cut into Justin as sharply as the most precise razor. “You’ve just started a dangerous game, Justin. I guarantee you of one thing – you may have won this minor battle; however know this, I  _will_  win the war.”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Michael looked around the encompassing gardens, thankful no guards were present on this portion of the palace grounds. That in itself he found surprising. The former King had been devout regarding the security of his home, he could only imagine Brahim carrying that on in his reign. Perhaps the recent turmoil in Brakania – whether genuine threats or not, had caused Brahim to spread some of his security out away from his home. He paced back and forth, uncertain of what he should do next; Michael only knew one thing – he didn’t want to be exiled again. If Brahim learned of his part in Lindsay’s treacherous conspiracy, he could lose much more than his country.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Psssst. Over here!” a low voice hissed, one that was easily recognizable.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lindsay?” Michael asked, his eyes searching around the shrubbery that shrouded the side perimeter. “Is that you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, you imbecile! Get over here right now!” Lindsay’s voice was a harsh shrill, yet still barely above a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael moved behind the shrubs, his eyes wildly darting around, looking for anyone visible to witness this assignation. “Lindsay... you shouldn’t be here. What if someone sees you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what if they do? I am not an outcast to the El Khadir family!” Lindsay glared at the man that she feared to be the one to compromise her plan – a plan that she knew could work. One that she had no intention in allowing to fail. She would be Queen one day. This insipid fool wouldn’t cause her plan to fall apart. “We need to get a few things clear.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Michael snapped. “I already told you – I’m done with this, Lindsay. It was different when I was banished... but now I’m home. I won’t risk that again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay’s eyes narrowed into the tiniest of slits. What a fool, she thought. He obviously had no clue who he was dealing with – by now, Michael should understand. There was nothing she wouldn’t do to aspire to her proper place as Brahim’s Queen. “Listen to me very carefully, Michael. I have not come this far only to have you unhinge my plans. You will do as I say... or you WILL suffer the consequences.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re insane...” Michael whispered. For the first time he felt true fear, because this time it wasn’t only the worry for his own future... it was his fear for all of them. Lindsay was clearly deranged. Why hadn’t he realized it before now? He backed away from her cautiously, his eyes widening as he noticed her stare becoming colder each step he took. “I’m sorry, Lindsay. I can’t do this. It’s wrong... and there are too many risks attached. You’re on your own. I – I won’t tell anyone about you... but I can’t be involved further.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, Michael. That’s  _not_  how it’s going to be.” She stepped closer, her eyes icily drilling into the ones that couldn’t hold her menacing gaze for more than a moment. “If you don’t do exactly as I say, I will make it appear as if you plotted the destruction of Brahim’s marriage all on your own.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael gasped in disbelief. “They won’t believe you. You are not trusted by Brahim either... and most especially not by his grandfather. You’re bluffing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay emitted a shrill laugh. A cold smile curved her lips at the quiver she noticed overtake Michael. He was such a fool... and so easy to manipulate. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind he would succumb to her threats... and what was best of all, he made the perfect scapegoat if her plans failed. She had no intention of failing... but it always paid to be prepared. “Try me, Michael. See what happens.” She watched as Michael tried to compose himself, inwardly celebrating the ease of her success with this brainless coward. “You are only here because Ben was needed. Brahim doesn’t trust you... nor will he ever. Push me and see what happens, Michael. This time, you will face far more than banishment!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Michael knew she most likely spoke the truth. Somehow he would find a way out of this... but that time wasn’t now. He would play along. She would make a mistake that could expose her. He had to believe that. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A self-satisfied smirk was her initial response. “I want to know everything about Ben being called back to Brakania. Your exile wasn’t lifted for no reason. I need to know how much – if anything – the former King and Brahim knows about Justin’s departure. Something doesn’t add up, and I need to know what!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can probably find that out.” Michael didn’t doubt he could get Ben to confide in him. Despite any problems they may have been having in America, Ben adored him. In his own way he loved Ben too... but he wasn’t Brahim. No one ever could be. He looked at her suspiciously, uncertain of why she couldn’t determine this on her own. “I don’t know why you need me for this. I thought you had someone inside Brahim’s home that was loyal to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay rolled her eyes. “I do... but you have a much better opportunity to gain this information." She affixed a stern and unrelenting gaze on her unwilling co-conspirator. “See that you don’t let me down, Michael. I guarantee you of one thing – I will know if you betray me... and I will act quickly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I won’t.” Michael swallowed grimly, realizing he had no other choice right now. He would find a way out of this alliance with her... it was just a question of how and when. “I’ll be in touch. For now, you should probably stay away.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nostrils flaring, Lindsay spat out, “I’ll decide what I should or should not do! Don’t forget – I will be watching you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben’s eyes narrowed in the distance as he watched Lindsay stepping from behind the hidden shrubbery. Why was she on the grounds? As far as he knew, she had no business here at the King’s estate. He would need to inquire with Salah regarding that. He had come out in search of Michael, hoping they could have lunch together before he began interrogating the entire staff. It would be a long day, and an even longer night. His mind pulled briefly to the job at hand and away from Lindsay’s surprising appearance when he watched Michael stepping from behind the same shrubs that had hid Lindsay from view. What was going on? He knew they had been sort of friendly in the past... but why would they meet so secretly?  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Ben realized there were many mysteries surrounding his return home. His commitment to his country and his King were absolute. He would uncover every threat that placed either at risk. No matter what he discovered, he would maintain the honor and integrity of this kingdom. His eyes narrowed on Michael’s suspicious departure from his hiding place, his resolve becoming even more complete. Something was amiss with his partner. Ben decided that would be the perfect place to start.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Brian paced back and forth in agitation, his present desire to be the first to speak to Raoul on his return... yet his attention distracted by the slamming of Justin’s bathroom door and the water turned on not long ago. As angry as he was with his rebellious husband, another fact remained – he wanted him badly. It had been far too long since they had fucked. That wasn’t resting comfortably with him right now. Brian wasn’t built for such restraint – most especially, not in regards to the man he not only desired feverishly, but loved as well. He wasn’t certain he could resist going to him now. Brian knew he could have him. Hell, he could have any man. He reminded himself – this wasn’t just any man. This was the man he loved, the man he had committed to spending the rest of his life with; Brian knew that pushing Justin into an intimacy he resisted right now probably wasn’t in his best interest in winning him back... but he wasn’t certain his body could follow the decisions his mind dictated.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stepped out onto the porch, hoping to instill some patience in himself. Brian knew the more primitive urges he felt now would further alienate Justin should he move to express them now. As much as he wanted his husband – here and now, he found that outcome bitterly unpleasant. He had to resist. Once Justin finished his shower, he hoped his restraint to be better. Somehow he wasn’t certain that would be the case. Justin seemed intent on provoking his anger, in every way possible. The foolish little blond thought that would cause him to push him away. Justin should know him better by now. He never let go of what belonged to him. Regardless of the fact that they had evolved into a loving relationship, the Brian of old viewed Justin as his. It was something he rarely voiced anymore. Brian knew Justin didn’t always care for his extreme degree of possessiveness; yet, it was a variable they both knew to be true in their relationship. Brian couldn’t see that changing – now or ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth in anger at himself as he could see the water caressing Justin’s body, much as he hungered to touch every inch of him. This thinking was only going to lead him into making disastrous mistakes. He couldn’t turn off the images of Justin naked in the shower... much as he couldn’t turn off the twitching of his cock as he thought of what he could be enjoying now. Brian moaned as the hot, island sun hit him. Perhaps coming outside to distance himself from Justin hadn’t been his best of ideas. He felt heat and desire swelling within him no matter which direction his mind took him. Everything took him back to one place – he was here with Justin; despite their various problems, they were together. Not only were they together, but Justin was naked in the shower now. He wanted him. Not only that – he needed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck this,” Brian snarled beneath his breath. Justin still loved him, he felt it when they spoke so heatedly earlier... not only that, Justin was in need too. His actions might push them back a step or two... but then again, it might make Justin realize the futility in resisting what they have together. He moved to the door, his mind made up. It was time to begin reclaiming what belonged to him. Justin would be angry, but the love and desire they shared would see them through that. His hand was opening the door, when he heard Samuel shout out from the distance. Brian’s back tensed in fury that he was to be interrupted once his mind was set on his course. Turning to face his guard, his expression etched in a mixture of impatience and fury, Brian snapped, “What is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry to disturb you, Your Highness. I just wanted to relay to you – the houseboy is being transported back to the house now. He is very confused, but seemed pleased that he wasn’t being tossed from the island.” Samuel questioned the timing of his announcement, yet knew his duty to keep the King informed took priority over everything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
A snarl twisted Brian’s lips. Yes, he was quite certain Raoul was pleased to be remaining on the island. He foolishly thought he would get another chance to entice Justin. A cold light entered his eyes. He’d like to see him try. Suddenly, Brian found himself pleased that Justin enforced Raoul’s return. Before they left this island, the amorous houseboy would more than understand his place... and in particular – know the consequences of touching what belonged to him. Raoul controlled his own destiny for a very small space of time. If he stepped out of line once more, he would find himself in a panther’s unrelenting jaws. The primitive in him almost hoped Raoul stretched his boundaries. “Thank you, Samuel. I don’t want him in the house until I give the order. I wish to spend some time alone with my husband.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel didn’t need to be told twice what that meant. He couldn’t help thinking that wasn’t what the King’s husband wanted... but that wasn’t his concern, nor was he foolish enough to get involved in that. “As you wish, Sir. Per your instructions I have the guards positioned at various points on the island. I have instructed the remaining guards to maintain a distance unless you dictate otherwise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excellent.” Brian stepped inside the house, his footsteps quickening as he moved towards the bedroom and adjoining bathroom. If nothing else happened in there, one thing would be established to both of them – he would determine without any doubt if Justin’s desire for him remained present. As he slipped into the bathroom, Brian slid out of his clothes, his eyes devouring the silhouette behind the glass door. He braced himself for the angry reception he would receive... but he knew only too well how anger could evolve into the most mind-altering of fucks – especially with this man. The lust that now controlled him was more than ready for that outcome.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Justin gasped in righteous indignation as the shower door slid open and the body he didn’t want to look at slipped inside behind him. He gritted his teeth in fury – primarily at himself. On all counts he was an unmitigated fool. He should have expected Brian to take to this tactic – this was textbook Brian Kinney at his best; and it was more often than not effective. He couldn’t allow it to be this time. Alienating Brian was his only hope. A fleeting one at best, but the only one he had to pull free from this man and protect both him and his unborn child. Nothing was more important than that. When he felt Brian’s hands settle on his shoulders, his back stiffened as he realized he must resist Brian now – all the while uncertain he could pull that off. Forcing his voice to maintain an indifferent, yet cold tone, Justin spoke – “I don’t want you in here, Brian. Leave my shower and wait for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid up closer behind his husband, his hands kneading the tense shoulders; a needful groan emitted when his cock twitched as it brushed against the only home it any longer desired. He placed his mouth against Justin’s neck, his lips opening on the hot, wet skin. “You don’t mean that, Justin.” Brian’s voice was a mere rasp, the lust and need in him beyond palpable... he was burning out of control. “To be even more clear – right now you want to feel my cock hammering into your tight little ass. Convince me otherwise and I’ll leave.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope renewed, although Justin knew it to be false. There was no way Brian would give up that easily... and convincing him that he didn’t want him would be the most unlikely of events. “L-leave? As in the island... and me – forever?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s hands tightened on Justin’s shoulders as the fury overwhelmed him that Justin would persist in this foolishness – here and now. They were finally back together... and he wanted him so fucking much. He carefully spun his husband around to face him, making certain to maintain a firm grip to assure he didn’t fall. Some elements would never change in their relationship... his protectiveness of his husband being high atop the list. As the water began to slice over both of them, Brian’s eyes trailed up and down his beautiful blond; eyes instantly honing in on Justin’s enlarged organ, before he once again pierced the blue eyes that so beguiled him. “I will never leave you, Justin. I think you know that. These games you persist in playing only wastes time and places my country more at risk.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Games?” Justin snapped, willing his anger to overtake that of his aroused body. As it was – Justin found it to be a very fragile balance. “I am  _not_  playing games! This just isn’t working out. You need to let me go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle ticked in Brian’s jaw as he heard a catch forming in Justin’s voice. He needed no further affirmation. Justin still wanted him – more than that, Justin still loved him. He would fight for him forever with that knowledge. And, he didn’t care how dirty he had to fight. All that mattered was keeping them together – exactly where they belonged. Never one to turn his back on an opportunity, Brian smashed his lips against the ones of the stunned and irrational blond, proceeding to devour him like there would be no tomorrow. His hands slid down to sink into the fleshy globes of Justin’s ass, his mouth and hands relearning the body of the man that totally captivated him – heart, body and soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian’s mouth took him with all the certainty the arrogant King possessed, his mind fighting a battle that his body was determined to make him lose. He gasped into Brian’s mouth. “S-stop, Brian. This won’t solve anything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian placed his forehead against Justin’s, his breathing coming in and out sharply. “Perhaps it won’t... but it answers one thing. You still want me. As long as I know that – I will  _never_  let you go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Justin groaned when Brian pulled back to look at him. He was totally fucked. It was then that he realized what a fool he’d been to think he could coldly rebuff his husband’s advances until the arrogant King finally gave up and went back home where he belonged. It had never been that simple with them. Brian thrived on a challenge; adversity meant very little to him. His initial pursuit of him beginning back in Pittsburgh only exemplified that. Now as he clearly viewed  _that_  look in Brian’s eyes, Justin knew he was doomed. Brian was ordinarily the most sexy man alive... but when he had that savage hunter look in his eyes, mixed in with torrential need – Brian was at his most irresistible. Justin knew he didn’t stand a chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want me, Justin. At least give me that,” Brian’s voice was raw as he stared hungrily at Justin’s lips. He needed him so fucking badly. It didn’t matter what he needed to do to make his beautiful husband submit. It had been too long. He had to have him. His hand reached up to trace along Justin’s lower lip, a primal light entering his eyes when Justin’s lips parted – seemingly of their own volition.  _Oh yes_ , Brian thought. His boy could never hide his responses. “Tell me, Justin; tell me how you’ve been aching to feel me again... just as I have been aching for you---"  
  
  
  
  
  
In a futile attempt to ignore the desires rising in him, Justin effected his most bored expression. His gaze softened immediately when he read the flicker of hurt in Brian’s eyes. “I – I , it doesn’t matter, Brian. It’s not going to change anything. Of course, I want you... I mean you are still Brian Kinney, no matter who else you might be. But---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian flattened his finger against Justin’s lips. “Shhhh. That’s enough for now. Yes, I  _am_  Brian Kinney. Always. Forget my royal title. Remember back to how we started – two men in the grip of a relentless desire. Let it be enough, at least for now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And after?” Justin asked him breathlessly, uncertain if he could bear reconnecting with Brian on a physical level, only to force himself to say goodbye again. The last time had nearly ripped his heart out. He wasn’t sure he could do that again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then we’ll talk about all these issues that have become so distressing for you; problems that are much more active in your mind than they are in reality.” Brian’s fingertip resumed his slow stroke along Justin’s lips. Only part of him recognized what he was saying, the other more dominant side of him focused on doing whatever necessary to have his beautiful blond again. In this moment, everything else paled in significance to that. His lips lowered to replace his fingers; deep, far reaching moans emitting from both men as their lips once again connected. No matter what happened, it always came down to this. The heat they evoked in each other was comparable to a furnace. It was a relentless desire; one in which neither of them would ever escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s hands reached up to clasp Brian’s toned, slippery arms; a gasp fell from his lips at the perfection of this kiss – one that he knew could only be found in Brian’s kiss. He moaned into Brian’s mouth, his tongue quickly engaging the one of his aggressive lover. As he felt their cocks bumping against each other, Justin knew he was completely lost. This moment couldn’t be denied; most especially – his husband, the King couldn’t be denied. Brian was supreme in all things – in this even more so. He wanted this moment with him, even if it was the last time. “B-Brian...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled his lips free after several sipping kisses; his eyes were smoldering as he looked into Justin’s. He had him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind – he had his beloved blond husband exactly where he wanted him. It was a place where he intended to keep him. “What is it, Justin? Tell me what you want...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Y-you. I want you.” Justin’s whisper was breathless. He couldn’t deny his need any longer. Everything centered around being with Brian. Tomorrow he might look at things differently... but for the rest of today and tonight, he belonged to Brian once more. “Take me to bed, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A slow sensual smile curved Brian’s lips. “Yes, I’ll take you to bed, Justin... but I’m afraid I’ve been too hungry for entirely too long. I need you – _now_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“In the shower?” Justin smirked knowingly. How many days had they started in the shower together? It was familiar territory for him... for them. Justin’s smile turned into panting breaths when he quickly realized Brian wasn’t wasting any time. In the short time he had been speaking, Brian had slathered lotion on his fingers and was slipping them inside him. His cock quickened when he heard Brian’s growl as his hips began pumping against Brian’s fingers. His head arched back, his tongue rolling out to moisten his lips as Brian skillfully worked him into readiness. Barely able to speak, Justin gasped, “Brian... p-please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh I will, Justin. I will.” Brian’s mouth lowered to attack the side of Justin’s neck – teeth biting, lips sucking, tongue immediately moving to soothe. “Turn around,” Brian rasped into Justin’s ear. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be balls deep in his hot little ass right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn’t need to be told twice. He wanted what Brian wanted. It always seemed to be that way. He turned to face the tile, his hands spreading out on it to brace himself; this would be quick and rough, there wasn’t any doubt about that. Justin only winced slightly when the head of Brian’s dick began to pass the ring of muscle. It amazed him how Brian managed to pace himself until he knew he was ready for more. No matter how much in need Brian was at the time, he always managed to stay in control. Justin knew there would never be another man like Brian; in fact, he didn’t think he could be like this with another man again. Brian had spoiled him for all men.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you ready for more, Sunshine?” Brian was panting in his controlled pace, his mouth moving to languidly worship Justin’s neck and shoulders. “Fuck. You feel so damned good. I’ve missed this so much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Me too.” Justin’s response was more in the form of a whimper, but right now he didn’t care. All that mattered was Brian, and how amazing his husband always made him feel. It was no wonder he felt so devastated in giving this up. Who could possibly walk away from this man with ease? “Don’t hold back, Brian. I’m ready.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s good...” Brian bit out, as his mouth roamed over every enticing piece of flesh his lips could reach. “I don’t think I could have held back much longer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped when he felt Brian’s full-length beginning to hammer into him. One of his hands reached down to tug at his cock, as he felt himself lost to anything but the incredible feeling of Brian rocking into him. “So good, Brian. So damned good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Always, Justin... don’t  _ever_  forget that.” Brian’s voice was a rasp in Justin’s ear as he continued to pound into the tightness that was all he craved. Continuing to suck and lick at Justin’s neck, Brian growled harshly, “That’s the last time your hand will make you cum today. Next time it will be in my mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s words made Justin emit his own form of growl; within moments he was exploding against the side of the shower, his legs shaking as he felt Brian pounding into his own release. It took several minutes for his quivering limbs to still, and his heartbeat to slow to a more regular rhythm. Fuck. What this man did to him. It was no wonder he couldn’t resist him. He turned around and faced his husband, an expression of contentment on his face. As he took in Brian’s heated stare, he knew one thing for certain – they were far from done. “That was hot,” Justin couldn’t help but to voice what they both knew to be true.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s going to get a whole lot hotter.” Brian smashed his lips onto Justin’s, a slow, deliberate tongue-fucking immediately commencing. “Now, let’s go to bed,” Brian demanded, when he reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of Justin’s mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, quickly reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist. He looked at Brian uncertainly, words slipping out of his mouth – ones that he quickly realized to be a mistake. “What about Raoul? He should be returned soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Raoul?” Brian’s tone changed from sultry to one encased in ice in a brief instant. “Finally we reconnect and I hear the houseboy’s name falling from your lips!? This fucking game with the staff needs to stop! Or maybe I need to do something a bit more permanent.” Brian was shaking in his fury... and jealousy, although he would never admit his weakness to that appalling emotion to his aggravating little blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening in disbelief, Justin stammered, “T-threats, Brian? After the moment we just shared?” He ran his hand through his wet hair, unable to believe he had succumbed to this ruthless predator once more. Obviously the Brian of old was still with them. How could they discuss anything when he was going to act like such a savage? “I can’t believe you, Brian. It was a reasonable question.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Reasonable? I just finished fucking you after weeks apart. One of the first things to come out of your mouth is your concern for the hired help seeing us back together. You know me, Justin. How do you expect  _me_  to react?” Brian’s eyes were wild as they stabbed accusingly into his husband. This was an outrage to him... one he just couldn’t allow to rest. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that removing Raoul from the island had been the thing to do. If only Justin hadn’t interfered in that. Now he could be faced with more radical measures. He didn’t really care if those methods upset his outrageous blond or not. All that mattered was getting him back on Brakanian soil in the quickest manner possible. The rest meant very little to him. All he needed was one sign from his grandfather that Justin would be completely safe in their home; if that happened, Justin would be on that plane – willing or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stared at Brian dumbfounded. He would never completely understand him; in fact, he didn’t think such a feat were possible... but he did recognize that his words had been foolish, especially to his territorial husband. If not for everything else going on between them now, he might find it endearing... but with the obstacles that stood between them, now wasn’t that time. “Okay, perhaps my timing was off... but again – it was a logical question.” He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “It doesn’t matter. Your barbaric attitude has once again killed the mood. I’ll be in the bedroom –  _my_  bedroom.” Justin stared angrily at his obviously pissed off desert King. “My door shall be locked!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian emitted a cold, mocking laugh. His hand reached out to clasp around Justin’s arm as he was about to make his escape. His eyes were almost black when he spat out, “Don’t console yourself with that, little fucker. If I wanted in – no lock would keep me out!” Brian released him as quickly as he’d touched him, his hand pulling back as if scalded by the hottest of flames. He moved around his stunned and speechless husband, his footsteps taking him to the guest quarters. As he slammed the door behind him, Brian looked around. He had no intention of spending the night in here. Not only was he here to bring Justin home, he was also here to make sure he was protected. He fully intended to achieve both of his goals... and that blond-headed little hellion wasn’t about to slow him down.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ben had become weary of all the questioning. So far his interrogations of the household staff had been of no benefit. Very few remained on the list. It was early in the day, and already he was tired and irritable. His luncheon with Michael hadn’t improved his mood at all. When he’d asked Michael about his strange visit with Lindsay, his partner became tight-lipped, anxious even. Something was off with that, but his duties had prohibited him from delving any deeper. He knew he would get back to that, though... and it would be soon. He had long ago come to the realization that secrets left untold didn’t bode well for future events – most particularly in regards to Michael. He would find his answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
So lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he felt someone moving up behind him, a restraining hand falling to his shoulder. He spun around in surprise, gasping as he realized who had intercepted him. “Your Highness, you startled me. I’m afraid I was lost in too many thoughts.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can understand that. Much has been thrown at you to resolve in a short amount of time.” Salah looked at the man he trusted most with the greatest of anxiety. He had felt a sense of fear all day today, and apprehension increased in him of Brahim calling to check on their progress. As he read the tension on Benjamin’s face, he doubted he would have anything good to report to his grandson. “How is your investigation proceeding?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Slowly, Your Highness. Very slowly.” A frown pierced his brow as he thought of who remained to question. His list had grown very short. “I don’t have many within the house left to question, Sire. That concerns me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A slow nod followed. “Me as well. I was hoping we could secure the house quickly.” Salah looked down the vacant hallway, still not feeling the comfort to speak freely. He cursed under his breath, in this moment much resembling an older version of his grandson. He hated this feeling of helplessness. His hopes had been pinned on Brahim’s plans. A secured home would make it more viable for Justin to come home. He wanted that nearly as much as Brahim did. Undoubtedly he wanted that before the birth of their child. Perhaps it was a dream of a foolish old man, yet he still yearned for that precious family to be reunited when the new life arrived. He couldn’t help wanting that more than anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben hated seeing the former King so distressed. This men held a strength that few men ever possessed. He’d like to think it had been passed down to Brahim. Ben kind of thought it did. The two El Khadir men were defined with such strong characteristics, they were impossible to misread. He wanted to speak to Salah about Lindsay’s visit on the grounds today... it was his hope that it wouldn’t somehow cast Michael in a bad light. He didn’t know why Lindsay had visited, or spoken with Michael so fervently... but he knew one thing for certain – Salah needed to know. “Your Highness, could we speak privately for a moment?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah opened his mouth to answer, when an ear piercing scream reached them. His eyes widening in horror, Salah’s eyes bulged in despair. “That sounds like Daphne!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Not waiting for another command, Ben ran off in the direction of Daphne’s room; Salah was following closely, yet not quite able to keep up. His hand unclipped the gun secured over his shoulder, ready for any possibility as he ran into Daphne’s room. His eyes wildly scanned the sitting room, a sense of foreboding assailing him at the continued screams in the next room. He burst into the room, his eyes bulging as he quickly discovered the source of Daphne’s terror. He held up his hand, whispering to her in the calmest and softest of voices – “Be very still, Daphne. I've got this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His head didn’t turn to face Salah’s panicked gasp, as he continued to edge slowly towards the bed. His mind remained fixed on one thing... and one alone – placing one of the most deadly snakes that lived in these lands out of commission... and before it could strike its innocent prey. Ben was almost at the bed now; he couldn’t risk firing his gun here, the snake was slithering along Daphne’s covered legs... its attack generally was to sink into unhindered flesh. His eyes were wide, unwavering from the menacing creature that clearly sought to make Daphne its victim. Neither he or Salah heard the other man that came into the room, eyes filled with terror at the tragedy that could possibly befall the mother of the future heir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne’s lips were quivering, her hands barely able to restrain from striking out at the beast that sought to harm her. She had to trust this man that she didn’t really know. Right now, for the sake of her unborn child, and her own life – she had to trust Ben. She knew he was her only hope. “Pleaseeeeee,” she whimpered brokenly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah felt his heart pounding erratically in his chest as he watched Ben reach out and grab the snake’s neck from behind; he twisted it to the left, then to the right, savagely breaking its repellent neck. “Thank you. I-I don’t know what I would have told Brahim or Justin if something had happened to this girl. And, the baby... I can’t even begin to express my gratitude, Benjamin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin?” the voice whispered from behind them. “I thought he was gone... out of Brahim’s life.” Michael stared coldly at the former King; the man that had ordered his exile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ice and distrust entered Salah’s eyes. “It was a slip of the tongue, Michael. Justin was very close to Daphne.” He couldn’t worry about that right now, his only concern was for Daphne who was breathing far too heavily. He rushed to her side, sitting down on the bed and leaning down to soothingly stroke the side of her face. “It’s okay now, Sweetheart. Everything is fine now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The s-snake. Is it dead?” she asked, her eyes still petrified... her breath coming in and out sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I killed it Daphne. I’m just going to dispose of it.” Ben exchanged a knowing look with Salah, both of them saying much with a simple look. This had been an act of the worst form of sabotage. This snake didn’t just slither into the house and up the stairs to be found on Daphne’s bed... most especially not the most dangerous snake in these lands. Someone had tried to kill Daphne. Now it had become more imperative to find answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I-it was poisonous?” she asked, barely able to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Ben answered, “The most poisonous snake that lives here... the Egyptian Cobra.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah sighed. This was much more dire than Brahim had thought. He had worried that Brahim wasn’t taking it as seriously as it should be. This changed things. He would need to contact his grandson immediately. Salah couldn’t help but to wonder if Brahim would confide in Justin. This would only reaffirm Justin’s decision in his mind. Brahim’s husband would only become more rebellious... and that was the last thing any of them needed right now. “Come with me to my office, Benjamin. We have a great deal to discuss.” He smiled affectionately at Daphne, relieved when her rapid breathing seemed to be slowing. “I’ll return after I talk to Ben.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The men slipped from the room, Michael suspiciously hanging back; it was Ben that turned to face him first. “Michael? Did you see someone near Daphne’s room?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael swallowed deeply, his head lowering to the floor, knowing what he had to do... yet fearing the consequences on so many levels. “N-no. I didn’t see anyone.” He raised his eyes, at once flinching at the distrust he viewed in his partner’s eyes. He had been such a fool. Why had he chased over the impossible dream of Brahim when he already had this incredible man that loved him so much? There wasn’t a choice now. He had to set things right. “I may not have seen anyone... but I think I know who might have brought that snake onto the grounds. And, if I’m right... this is probably just the beginning."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Michael’s steps slowed the closer the three of them progressed to the King’s private office; in this instance he was relieved that he would be once again facing the acting King instead of the true Brakanian leader. He wasn’t sure why he felt any sort of relief – it was King Salah that had banished him the first time. However, banishment was slight in comparison to what he could face with this act of treason. There wasn’t a hope in this entire country for Lindsay - that wasn’t of any doubt... but he could still save himself. At least, he hoped so. As he looked over his shoulder at the two men that flanked him, Michael’s head lowered at the pain he clearly saw in Ben’s eyes. Ben knew him so well. He would know his announcement meant he had betrayed his countrymen once again... not only that, he would know that Brahim was at the heart of it. His end could be so much more tragic this time. In the aftermath – he could lose everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please sit. Both of you.” Brusquely the former King gestured to the chairs across from the desk, his body tense as he took a seat behind his grandson’s wide desk. Briefly he cast a sympathetic look towards Ben; he had never approved of his relationship with Michael. He respected it on the grounds that it made Ben happy... but in his heart, he had always known Michael would never fully give up his obsession of Brahim. This relationship had always been doomed in his eyes, he couldn’t help thinking that was about to come to full fruition.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben looked at his partner apprehensively. He knew his announcement was going to lead to bad things for them as a couple. Michael having any knowledge of what could have happened to Daphne bespoke of personal involvement. Ben’s only fear was in saving Michael this time. Giving his silent lover a deep stare, Ben urged him on, “Michael? His highness is a very busy man. Please tell him what he needs to know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah maintained an impassive look on his face. Despite wanting to get to the bottom of this mess quickly, his heart still went out to Ben. He couldn’t help it. This was going to be bad for these two men – there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind. “Take your time, Michael. More than anything - I want precise details of anything you know. The crisis has been avoided for now, but I need to make certain it doesn’t happen again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Michael continued to remain silent, Ben grudgingly offered, “Would it be easier if I stepped outside?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael thought about that for a moment. Easier – yes, but only for the moment. He didn’t want any more secrets. Full disclosure was the only way they could move forward. “No. I want you to stay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Very well, then. Let’s get on with it.” Salah was beginning to feel impatience rising in him. He had been initially disturbed by Michael’s statement; the more time that passed the deeper his concern grew. “Daphne is being watched by guards now. I made certain of that before we departed. My wish is to get back to her quickly... so let’s not make this any more lengthy that it needs to be. What exactly do you know?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking in a deep breath before releasing it just as quickly, Michael began his confession. “It all started back in America. I was contacted by someone who desperately wanted to see Brahim and his new husband separated.” He didn’t spare a glance in Ben’s direction, knowing the pain and embarrassment he would soon see revealed on his face. “I agreed to the plan. Not only did I want the same things... I was promised at the end I could come home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“This makes no sense, Michael. Who could lift your banishment other than Brahim or myself?” Salah sighed deeply. His fears had been correct, only he had the feeling this would just be the beginning of his anxiety. One disappointing fact remained clear – Michael was still clearly obsessing over his grandson; something that could end in much more than his banishment this time. “Details, Michael. Time is definitely not in our favor right now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Michael, for God’s sake, tell him whatever it is.” Ben’s pained eyes drilled angrily into the side of Michael’s head. “I can’t believe we’re going down this road again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears sliding down his face, Michael turned to face his loving partner. He didn’t deserve Ben... he had never deserved his love. “I’m sorry, Ben. I never meant to hurt you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben snorted derisively. “Where have I heard this before??”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah impatiently cleared his throat. “Benjamin – Michael, I am sympathetic to your domestic situation; however, this threat to Brahim and his loved ones is my primary concern.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Your Highness. I apologize for my lapse.” Ben looked straight ahead... right now the last person he wanted to see was Michael, but out of respect to both his duty and the leaders of Brakania, he would endure it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael looked at his partner for several moments; Ben was shutting down from him. He knew him so well. Perhaps that was best, he thought. He needed to tell Salah everything... and only then could he try picking up the pieces of his seemingly soon to be scattered life. “I knew it was wrong. I even tried to say no... but, she was just so persistent. Now I realize I was a most gullible mark to one so conniving.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“She?” Salah asked, his dread only increasing. He knew of only one ‘she’ that would be so bold... one that had a great deal to gain from Daphne’s death – provided that Brahim and Justin never reconciled. His hand trembled as he ran it through what little hair he had remaining. “Was it Lindsay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Incredulously, Michael looked at the acting leader. “H-how did you know?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s a long story, and quite honestly, a private matter.” Salah’s voice was condescending as he viewed this man that had done nothing but bring turmoil to both his land and his grandson’s life - not only once, but yet again. He wanted to rid himself of this empty-headed man, here and now. He looked at Ben’s pain-filled eyes, and barely managed to retain a calm demeanor. Salah wasn’t certain how long his control would last. “Tell me of this plan.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“My participation was to be very limited. I was to watch for Justin to arrive back in America, and report back to her.” Michael almost had to look away from Salah’s irate expression. The ice in his eyes reminded him immensely of his grandson. It was truly remarkable, he observed. They were vastly different... but at times they were so similar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah forced himself to remain calm until he heard the full story. Michael was in dire trouble here... more than he could imagine. However, this time, he wouldn’t be the one to resolve it. The honor of Michael’s punishment would fall directly in Brahim’s hands. He didn’t have a doubt that Brahim would be merciless, especially after the near tragedy that had almost befallen Daphne. “Lindsay is behind the threats Justin received? Think carefully before you answer me, Michael. Lives are in jeopardy here. I don’t have to tell you what Brahim’s reaction will be regarding what nearly happened to the mother of his unborn child today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael visibly trembled. “No, Your Highness. I understand the King’s temperament better than most do. It is of my opinion that she has become unhinged. She will do anything to acquire power. Without a doubt, Lindsay feels she deserves to be the Queen of this land. Nothing will stop her from trying to split up Brahim’s marriage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben remained silent, his ears taking everything in... his heart taking in even more. Michael had agreed to this insane plot for one reason alone – Brahim. Always Brahim. Ben didn’t blame the King for Michael’s choices. Brahim had never encouraged him. He had always known of Michael’s feelings for Brahim, but he’d foolishly thought he had outgrown them during their time in America. Apparently he had been sadly mistaken. Michael would never change. He needed to accept that once and for all. He looked up to see Salah’s eyes firmly upon him. “Sire, if it’s all the same, I’ve heard enough here. To be honest, I’d feel much better if I kept a watch over Daphne’s rooms. My men are stationed there... but I’d really like to be sure.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah nodded vigorously. “Of course, Benjamin. I know I would feel more comfortable as well. Please advise Daphne that I will be in to check on her soon.” He cast a stabbing look towards a pale-faced Michael. “I will need to call Brahim and advise him of these developments first.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Ben bowed to the waist. “I will await your further instructions, Your Highness. Rest assured, Daphne will be safe in my care.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling for the first time, Salah assured him, “Yes, I know that for certain.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael watched as Ben left, realizing a new reality faced him this time in his punishment. He wouldn’t have Ben standing up for him this time. In all likelihood he was completely alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah affixed a cold gaze on this man he wanted to kill with his bare hands. “Now that Ben is gone – tell me precisely why you entered into this alliance with Lindsay...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“She promised me that my banishment would be lifted when she was Queen... and she eluded to the fact that she wouldn’t be adverse to something developing between me and Brahim.” Michael had to look away from the mocking censure in the former King’s eyes. He was totally doomed here, and he knew it. Finding a way out seemed next to impossible. He knew he had to try... but his hope was quickly becoming non-existent. “I never realized she would go so far. She was only going to scare Justin away. I would have never agreed to this attempt on Daphne’s life.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I may be an old fool, but I do believe that.” A cold smile touched his lips. “However, that isn’t going to help you. Brahim will be rendering judgment on your crimes... and Lindsay’s as well. Of course, we’ll need confirmation of her involvement... but I have ways of acquiring that. I have one other question... there has been a conspirator in the house, one that was present before your arrival. Who is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael mentally groaned. He didn’t have that answer. How he wished he did. Now, he only hoped Salah believed him. “I don’t know, Your Highness. She visited me earlier today, and I asked her about it. Lindsay doesn’t trust me. She only tells me what she has to... most of it she keeps to herself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Salah surmised, “It doesn’t matter. Ben has only a short list remaining to question. He will find the answer. I will leave that to him.” He picked up the phone, dialing out to the guard standing outside his door. When the guard stepped inside, Salah clipped out his commands without batting an eye. “Take him to the prison. He will remain in custody until Brahim returns.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“P-prison? No... please. Not that again.” Michael knew he was begging, but he had no other choice. He couldn’t bear being in that place again. Cold. Desolate. Void of all hope. It just wasn’t fair. He had told everything he knew... everything. What more did they want from him?  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have no choice, Michael. You have committed an act of treason against your King. It will be his decision on how to dispense justice.” Salah watched as the guard pulled Michael to his feet; normally he wasn’t one to rub salt in the wound, but in the case of what this man had done to his precious family... he couldn’t help himself. “I wouldn’t worry, Michael. It shouldn’t be too long. Brahim is with his husband. This news will bring him home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“B-but... Justin is in America.” Michael stuttered, gasping when the guard tightened his grip. “He left Brahim. Lindsay succeeded in that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah exchanged a knowing look with the guard, one of the few that he trusted nearly as much as Ben. “The two of you were fools to think Brahim would ever let him go. Another aspect of your impossible dream that you failed to comprehend. My grandson loves Justin - deeply... and I couldn’t approve of any union more. Your dream is shattered, Michael. Think on that in your prison cell.” Salah looked back to his personal guard. “Take him away. He is to have no visitors until Brahim attends to him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A quick bow followed. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah watched as Michael was pulled from the room. This entire situation broke his heart. Michael was a fool, and deserved whatever judgment Brahim dispensed. And Lindsay... well, she had attempted murder on the woman carrying Brahim’s child – if successful she would have killed the future King. There would be no leniency for her. His heart did ache for Ben. He didn’t deserve to suffer this bitter betrayal. Shaking his head in bitter remorse of what he had to do now, Salah sat back down behind Brahim’s desk and picked up the phone to call his grandson. This would be difficult. He hoped that he and Justin had made progress in mending their differences. In either event, Brahim would need to return home now. He only hoped he had a supportive husband by his side.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Brian looked at his guard in complete disbelief. “Would you mind repeating that?” Turning his back on the waves he’d just been facing as he had been attempting to think through his problems with Justin, Brian decided he couldn’t have heard Samuel correctly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel maintained a resigned expression as he regarded his King. He’d known he would be less than pleased... but he didn’t see how he could have changed the unexpected events. “Raoul informed the guards that he wished to adhere to your original decision and leave the island. He felt uncomfortable returning to this situation. As you were only having him escorted from the island, and he was here by choice, the guards didn’t think restraining him was in order.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, of course not..." He must have intimidated Justin’s would-be suitor more than he had realized. It was probably for the best, he thought. The last thing he needed was any further jealous outbursts. Even though he never verbally admitted to having such degrading emotions, one thing was more than clear to him – in the case of his hot little blond, they were present... and far more frequent than he would like. “I suppose I’d better pass the news on to Justin.” Derisively he added, “Another nail in my coffin here...”  
  
  
  
  
  
A rare smile touched Samuel’s lips as he listened to his King speaking so casually and personally. Such a paradox King Brahim was to him. He was stern, completely at ease in his power, yet there was a sensitivity clearly viewed when it pertained to his loved ones – the King’s husband in particular. The young man was definitely walking a fine line with Brahim. For their sake, and for their country as well – he hoped they resolved it soon. A distracted King was an open invitation for disaster. That was the last kind of damage control he sought to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
About to walk back to the house and approach his husband that remained hiding in his bedroom, Brian scowled when his cell phone began to ring. As much as he wanted to ignore it, in light of all that could be going on back in Brakania, Brian knew he couldn’t do that. When he looked at the number to see it came from his private office, Brian knew it was his grandfather. If he was calling him, something was wrong. His grandfather wouldn’t interrupt him here and now for no reason. More than anyone, he knew how important it was for him to return home with Justin in the shortest time possible. “Grandfather?” Brian anxiously spoke into the phone. “What’s wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brahim, I’m going to be short. We have storms brewing. I might lose my connection.” Salah took in a deep breath. “You need to come home immediately. There’s been an incident.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Incident?” Brian covered the mouthpiece of his phone, before instructing Samuel – “Can you inform Justin about Raoul?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep bow followed. “Of course, Your Highness.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you free to speak, Brahim?” Salah asked; Brian’s muffled speak audible to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am now. Samuel was with me.” Brian repeated his question, “What happened?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“There’s no easy way to tell you. Daphne was nearly killed today. An Egyptian coral snake was placed on her bed. We barely got to her in time.” Salah cursed at the crackling he heard in the phone lines. “The weather is very bad here, Brahim.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle twitched in Brian’s jaw as a combination of fury and fear swelled within him. “Is she okay?” he asked in broken tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
“She’s upset, but no harm was done---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“No harm!” Brian exploded. “She is about to give birth and she was nearly attacked by the deadliest snake in our land! Has Ben come up with any answers yet?”  
  
  
  
  
  
For once, Salah didn’t berate his grandson for his disrespectful tone. He was justified in this... and he knew he would do the same in his position. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell him over the phone. For all he knew, the traitor that lived amongst them could be within hearing distance now. “I don’t want to do this on the phone, child... but, I can tell you this – it looks as if three people are involved. We have the identities of two of them. One is in custody now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who are they?” Brian demanded; his eyes narrowed and focused on nothing in particular, he didn’t hear the man coming up behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah began to answer, when the line abruptly went dead. He pushed the buttons in to redial, but not a sound. He reached onto the desk to use his cell phone. There was no service. Wearily, he leaned back in his chair, knowing there was nothing that could be done until power was restored. His heart ached at the turmoil his beloved grandson would be enduring now. He was thankful he had been able to connect for as long as he had. Brahim would be coming home now. Together they would resolve this matter. They only had to hold on until the third conspirator was found. Salah had faith they were moving in the right direction. This nightmare would be over soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s fingers moved with dexterity as he tapped in the speed dial that would connect to his grandfather’s cell. He cursed repeatedly when it went directly to a recording. The phone was out of order. “Fuck!” he hissed, his back tensing when he felt a familiar hand resting heavily on his shoulder. Justin. He closed his eyes, tears that he never shed beginning to slide down his cheeks. This was the reality he had hoped would never come. But, it was here... and he had to do not only what was right for his country, but for this special man he loved as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian? Has something happened?” Justin moved around to face his suddenly unresponsive husband. “Brian!” Justin’s voice grew sharper. His eyes widened on the look of desolation on his husband’s face. When he saw the tears, his heart began to race. “Is it Salah?” He grasped Brian’s arms tightly, shaking him urgently. “You’re scaring me here. For God’s sake – talk to me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s voice finally penetrated his consciousness. The one voice that could always bring him out of whatever self-imposed or other form of hell he found himself mired in. He looked deeply into beautiful blue eyes, his heart breaking that this would be the last time he looked into them. “Grandfather is fine.” Brian forced himself to speak in a cold, neutral tone. Justin couldn’t know why he was making this decision. His courageous husband had been through so much already. Finally, Justin’s decision made more sense to him now. Perhaps Justin had seen something he hadn’t recognized... or something he hadn’t been able to accept.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was the King, and yet... he couldn’t protect the ones he loved. In particular, he couldn’t keep Justin safe. Regardless of how it ripped his heart into a million pieces he had to let Justin go. His throat barely managed not to constrict on the words he spoke. “I’ve thought about all you’ve said... and taken your feelings into consideration. When the plane returns, I will have you flown wherever you want to go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A gasp was Justin’s only answer. Why was Brian doing this now? It was what he’d wanted... what he’d felt had to happen. But... not like this. Something was troubling his husband. Something very deep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sensing Justin’s turmoil, Brian continued, “Go pack your things, Justin. You’ve gotten what you wanted. After today, you’ll never have to see me again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Justin recoiled as if Brian had just physically struck him. Of course, he hadn’t. Brian would never act out in violence... at least, not with him. In his duties as King, Justin fully realized his fierce desert King could do anything he deemed necessary for the good of his country. He closed his eyes, unable to look into the beautiful hazel eyes that were now shadowed by pain; Brian’s words had been concise, but in his heart he hadn’t meant them. That was apparent in the yearning he could still read in Brian’s eyes. Brian still wanted him... loved him – and yet, he was sending him away. Something had happened to evoke this change. He had to know why. Justin failed to fully comprehend in this moment that he had finally been given what he’d been seeking this entire time; all that he felt now was gut-wrenching pain. His stomach now coiled in knots that felt like the most precise razor cutting him from the inside out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was sending him away. Despite his actions to the contrary, Justin didn’t want that. He loved his husband with everything that was within him. Now that the end appeared to be on them, Justin could admit – if only to himself – a part of him had hoped that Brian would whisk him back home; laying to rest all his fears, assuring him that no matter who attempted to rise up against them – they would always stand their ground and end each day together. A foolish and immature hope for certain... but one Justin realized had been the dream living in the back of his mind – ever since this nightmare had began. And why wouldn't it? Brian, aka King Brahim always fixed everything. Always! Apparenty he hadn't found a way to fix this.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you waiting for? I’ve given you a free pass to leave. I don’t know how to be more direct than that...” Brian’s nostrils flared as Justin continued to look at him incredulously. Fuck. He didn’t know if he could pull this off. All he wanted was to pull his precious blond tightly into his arms, whispering into his skin that he would fix it all. He had felt that way when he had arrived... but now in the cold light of reality, Brian realized his power wasn’t as great as he’d always believed. He couldn’t risk Justin. The love he felt for Justin was what made him endure each and every day. He didn’t know how he would function without him by his side, but he knew he would survive it. As long as he knew his beautiful husband was alive and well – he could make what was the most supreme of sacrifices. Right now, Brian didn’t feel he had any other choice.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t get it, Brian. Why now?” Justin's heart expanded in his chest, his lip quivered as he took in his husband’s blank stare. His eyes narrowed when Brian had to look away from him.  _Oh no, you don’t get out of this that easily, my love. You are far from unaffected. If I leave here today – I will know why you tossed me aside._  “I’m not going anywhere, Brian; at least, not until I have some answers.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck, Justin?” Brian dragged a hand through his hair, in the process, sweeping the humiliating tears from his cheeks. He didn’t cry. Not ever. One, he wasn’t a pathetic lesbian... and another, he was a mother fucking King. He did NOT display that degrading form of emotion. “I have just handed you what you profess to want on a silver platter... and now you’re questioning it? I just don’t get it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes sharpened on his husband – as always reading him like the most open of books. “Brian, don’t try to play this bullshit with me. I know you too well! I get that I saw you cry and you’re pissed. Oh my God, what a crime. The Great One that is Kinney, not to mention a King - displayed emotion.” His voice sarcastic as he muttered, “Call in the press. We’d better splash it all over the evening news!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck you!” Brian snapped. His eyes drilled into his audacious husband. “Shouldn’t you be running to pack? There’s obviously nothing for you here!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing for me here?” Justin couldn’t believe Brian would say that... he knew it wasn’t true, they both knew it. “Enough with the stalling and trying to suddenly push me away. You came here to bring me back home; well, something has changed in the span of an hour. I’m your husband. I have the right to know what’s going on.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And, I have just given you the freedom to leave. You won’t be returning to Brakania with me.” Brian looked away from the pain his words immediately evoked in Justin’s eyes. Fuck. Why was he feeling progress was made now at the very moment he had accepted he had to let Justin go. This man was tearing him apart – inside and out. Their break needed to be quick; it was the only way he could follow it through.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin grasped Brian’s arm, tears immediately appearing in his eyes when Brian shrugged him off. “B-Brian?” Justin’s voice broke as he spoke; his vulnerability was openly displayed and he didn’t care. All that mattered was making sense of whatever was going on. “You’ve never recoiled from me. Please tell me what’s going on, Brian. I’m begging you here!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s heart began to painfully expand in his chest. He couldn’t do this. Not turning around, Brian began to walk down the side of the beach. His voice was sharp when he tossed over his shoulder, “Go pack, Justin. I can’t do this now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Justin shouted. “I won’t let you do this!”  
  
  
  
  
  
His back tensed, when Justin reached him and grabbed his arm again. Whirling around to face him, Brian angrily lashed out – “Stop this, Justin. I’m giving you what you want. Let it be enough!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But... it’s not enough. I need to know why you’re pushing me away.” Justin’s eyes urgently searched the hazel ones that were still filled with pain. “Let me in, Brian. You never shut me out. Don’t start now. I can help...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Help! There is no fucking help! I have failed miserably at keeping my family safe. You made the right decision to get out of this mess.” Brian’s eyes were turbulent as he looked at his stunned husband. “Go home to America. There’s nothing left for you here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled; a smile resonant of bittersweet acceptance. What a fool he had been. Nothing for him here. No, that wasn’t the least bit true... and he was finally ready to accept his own mistakes, and hopefully help Brian through whatever troubled him. “Nothing but you, Brian. I love you. I’ve always loved you. As much as I thought I could live my life without you, now I know I can’t. There you have it... my grand escape all up in smoke.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It was all Brian could do not to pull his beautiful blond into his arms and kiss the breath out of him. But... he couldn’t do that. Every time he held visions of Justin blissfully entangled in his arms, he forced himself to focus on another picture – Daphne screaming in terror as the murderous creature sought to take her very life. Instead of reaching out to this special man he both desired and loved, Brian affixed the coldest, and most uncaring look on his face – a look he reserved for those who were about to feel his wrath. He would need to hurt Justin in order to make him leave. Due to the events that had led him to the island, he hadn’t thought it would be necessary; Justin’s heartfelt declaration had just made that decision for him. Cuttingly, Brian responded, “I’m sorry to hear that, Justin. This is your island, of course, I can’t force you to leave. I will leave instead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. You can’t.” Justin’s eyes began to brim with tears. What was happening to him – to them? This wasn’t his loving husband. In fact, this man was even colder than the man he'd met back in Pittsburgh so long ago; the man that had made him his captive, and steadily won his heart. Where was the man that had declared his intent to never let him go? “Please, Brian. Don’t do this. You love me. I know you do. I – I mean... the shower, all that you said, that was less than an hour ago.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged, barely managing to carry off an air of indifference. “You know me, Justin. When my dick gets involved I say whatever I need to say to get off. And... there’s no question you have one of the hottest asses I’ve ever had. I wanted to fuck it again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was sobbing now, tears rolling down his cheeks. His head began to move back and forth. “You don’t mean it. I know you don’t. Something has happened to make you act like this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Son-of-a-bitch!” Brian exploded. “You just won’t give up! Fucking tears! Damn it to hell, Justin. You know I can’t take your tears!!!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The sobs slowed, as Justin peaked through his wet lashes at a man equally tormented as himself. Justin threw himself into Brian’s arms, his arms closing tightly around his neck. His sobs returned, but this time they were ones of joy. “I knew it. You love me. I knew you still loved me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted as his arms swallowed him up; his lips fell to Justin’s neck as he breathed him in and out deeply. “Sentimental twat,” he groused. “How could I fail to love you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin held onto him tightly; he knew they had so much to talk about, but everything seemed to pale to the significance of being in Brian’s arms again. “I don’t know how I ever thought I could leave you. It was never the answer.” Justin pulled back to see the tension marking Brian’s face. He reached up to stroke the side of his beautiful face, a frown marring his own brow at the sadness that had overtaken his husband’s entire expression. “Whatever it is, we can handle it together. I was such a fool not to realize this... but I do now – together we are strong, but apart we’re just broken... and weak.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian couldn’t help but to agree with that. Yes, together as in unified. That had always been their strength in the face of any adversity. “We have to go home, Justin. If you truly want to be by my side. I can’t stay here any longer. My place is in Brakania.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It always has been... even when you were a Prince living in America; I think you were always destined to be there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian scowled. “You have spent far too much time with my grandfather. You are beginning to sound like him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather emulate.” Justin focused his entire attention on Brian. He knew he had something of great importance to tell him. “Okay, tell me what has precipitated your urgent desire to return home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“There was an attack today. Daphne was nearly killed by a snake – one that was brought into my home, and placed on her bed. This threat is now directly in my home, and with all the security I have implemented, it wasn’t enough.” Brian looked away from Justin’s shocked and worried eyes. “I have failed at keeping my family safe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Justin understood perfectly. Brian was guilt-ridden by what had nearly happened to Daphne. More to the point – Brian was tormented that it could have happened to him. “Brian, look at me.” Justin waited for his husband to slowly turn his head. “Is Daphne alright?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “I had a bad connection with Grandfather, but he said they saved her in time. I believe he said they know who is behind these attacks. It is three people in all, and two have been revealed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, that’s great, Brian. We will go home, and you will uncover the rest. The worst has to be behind us now---“  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian looked intently at his husband. Brian smiled, and nodded his full agreement. “Yes, the worst happened when I thought you wanted to leave me forever. I think the rest can be resolved. We just have to be careful.” Fuck, how he hoped that. If anything happened to Justin, he didn't want to go on.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And, we will be.” Justin grasped Brian’s hand, and urged him back to the house. “Let’s get packed. I know we have a lot to talk about yet; I’m still mad at you for taking over my life again... but that isn’t the most pressing issue right now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian ignored that comment. Justin knew him well enough to know that he would always have those moments generated from the primitive in him... especially where his precious husband was concerned. “Yes, we do have a great deal of talking to do. Your departure placed you at even greater risk. That can’t happen again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Scold me later, my arrogant King. It’s time to go home now and watch you do what you do best.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really?” Brian raised a mocking brow. “What might that be?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed. “Well, two things really. First of all, it’s to watch my King take action.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And after that?” Brian prompted, knowing full well where this was leading.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then, you can remind me – over and over again – what it feels like to be taken by the strongest, and most beautiful ruler in all of existence.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swatted his ass as they walked. “Fuck that, Sir Twat. You’ll be finding that out on the airplane.” Rolling his tongue around in his cheek, Brian continued, “After all, I’ll need some type of a reward for the days that are ahead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think we both will.” Justin squeezed Brian’s hand even tighter in his own. He knew the days ahead would most likely be troubling, but he knew they would get through them. After all, they had each other. He swore he would never forget that again.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Ben knocked lightly on the door to Daphne’s bedroom, only entering when he had been given the go-ahead to do so. “Hey Sweetheart,” Ben greeted her with a wide smile; one that he knew didn’t quite meet his eyes. He was thankful for his duty to not only her, but the former King that he quite honestly respected above all men. If not for his job and the excessive responsibility it entailed, he would going out of his mind right now. Michael. He shook his head in his bitter disappointment. They were back to this place again. And this time, he didn’t think he could be saved. Right now, Ben wasn’t certain he even cared enough to go to the effort.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come in, Ben.” Daphne smiled at him, her relief at seeing a friendly face more than evident. “Please sit with me. I’m going out of my mind in boredom.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed, his hand reaching out to enclose hers warmly. “You seem much calmer now. I’m very glad to see that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne shuddered. “It was scary. I won’t deny that. I’ll probably have nightmares tonight... and many more to come.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I hope not. Right now you need a great deal of rest. That royal baby will be here very soon.” He frowned when she suddenly winced in pain. “Daphne, are you okay? Should I call the doctor? Your nurse?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. I’m fine.” Daphne smiled weakly. “The baby is dropping and producing pressure on my spinal cord. The doctor said this is normal. It can also be the first signs of labor... but he thought I had a few more days, at least.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben’s eyes widened. “A few days? Wow. That is soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. He says it’s hard to know for certain. A first delivery is always unpredictable.” She laughed, as she observed, “Don’t tell the King I said this – but I think it has more to do with his genes being a part of this baby. Already the baby has his attitude.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His head reared back as laughter burst free. “I promise I won’t say a word.” Ben’s voice dropped in a conspiratorial fashion. “Between you and me – I think you just might be right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne giggled for a moment, before her face became more somber. “I only wish they were here. They both wanted this baby so much.” Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. “I really miss Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have a feeling recent events will bring them home much more quickly.” Ben wasn’t certain that was the best thing for Michael’s future... but in the grand scheme of things, he thought it a very good thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her face falling, Daphne told him, “I only hope they work things out. I’ve never known Justin to be so happy... and the King obviously adores him.” A scowl came across her face. “Justin can be so damned stubborn!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. “That is something equally matched in his husband – if not more so.” His ears perked as he heard a door closing from the adjoining room. It sounded like the exit into the hallway from the nurse’s bedroom. “Does your nurse usually leave without saying something to you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne frowned as her head turned to the direction of the sound. That was very odd, she thought. “No, she doesn’t. In fact, she’s generally in here with me all the time. I haven’t seen much of her since the incident with the snake.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled reassuringly, before standing quickly to his feet. “I’ll get someone to sit with you. I need to check something out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhhh, I’m fine, Ben. Do whatever you need to do.” Daphne watched as he all but ran into the adjoining room, apparently in search of her nurse. She shook her head, before leaning back against her pillows. Such odd people in this beautiful home, she thought... but ones that had quickly wormed their way into her heart. Daphne rested her hand on her belly, smiling as she felt the familiar movement. She wasn’t entirely certain a few days was correct for the birth of this special new arrival. If only Justin were here. Then, everything would be perfect. Wherever they were now, she only hoped they were together – happy and safe... back together where they belonged.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ben’s eyes were wild as he took in the disarray of the nurse’s room. “Fuck!” he uncharacteristically exclaimed. He rummaged through the drawers and closetsp; the woman had obviously packed in a hurry. Drawers were left half-opened, hangers had been knocked to the floor... nothing was in its place. It was almost as if it had been ransacked. But... as his eyes took in the missing clothing, and personal items, Ben realized that wasn’t the case. He ran from the room, his eyes looking up and down the hallway... his priority very simple – finding this fleeing woman. Something had caused her sudden flight. As she was one of the few that he had yet to question – Ben knew she now rose to the top of his list of suspects.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, Ben prayed that the service was now working. They had just returned to full power a short time ago; yet communication was still sparse. He needed to make the quickest contact possible with Salah – and this would be the way. He released a deep sigh of relief when he saw his signal appearing, although faint, it said it was in service. He hit the speed dial that would connect him to Salah’s cell phone, his footsteps carrying him down the stairs in search of the departing woman. “Your Highness! I need you to seal off all exits from the palace.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ben? I was just about to attempt a call to Brahim again. What’s going on?” Salah demanded, motioning his guard forward as he spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
His breathing elevated as he raced down the stairs, his eyes looking in every direction the woman could have gone, Ben explained, “I was sitting with Daphne when I heard what I assumed to be the nurse leaving from the adjoining room. When I investigated, it appeared she had packed all her most essential belongings. I am on the first floor searching all the exit points. Everything needs to be blocked and secured!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m on it Benjamin. Very good work.” Salah bit his lip to still the curses that threatened to escape. “How clever of that viper to use Daphne’s nurse as a spy. The one person so close to Brahim’s heir. Lindsay will see no mercy at Brahim’s hand... that I can assure you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nor does she deserve it.” Ben was silent as he listened to the former King clipping out orders to his private guard. Within moments all exits from within the palace, and all gates leading away should be under tight surveillance. “We’ll get her, Sire. She can’t have gone far.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’d say not. She has probably ducked into an empty room, hoping to stay hidden until she can make a clean escape. Fool woman that she is didn’t have the sense to time her escape.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben pursed his lips as he ran to the main entrance, his head nodding to the guard on duty. There weren't that many exits... and within moments they should all be covered by guards. They would find her... and then maybe this could be much closer to being over. “I should probably get off the phone. You want to call Brahim, and we don’t want her to hear more than she’s already heard so far.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re correct. Be careful, Benjamin. She might not be dangerous on her own, but cornered and facing what is most likely sure death – she will be.” Salah hated that three lives were most likely about to be extinguished; he wasn’t completely certain how Brahim would evoke his judgment – but death for all of them was a possibility. If that was what Brahim decided, he wouldn’t say anything to dissuade him. Brahim was now the King, and this threat was not only direct treason, but a danger to his family. Brahim’s decisions were absolute... and no matter what they entailed, Salah knew he would support him completely.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian and Justin were sitting thigh-to-thigh on the white, plush couch that was secured along the wall of the private jet. They weren’t the least bit aware of the jets powering up, nor of the call from the captain that they were about to take off. Had they been, they would have realized they would soon be interrupted. For now, they only had one reality; a reunion that was one hard fought for both of them... each of them cherishing it equally. Their mouths slowly moving against the other, hands desperately tried to find purchase... both of them knowing they wouldn’t be satisfied until their bodies forged that connection that would cement their reunion more completely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled against Brian’s lips when his ardent husband released him long enough for them both to catch their breath. “How long have we been here?” Barely cognizant of his surroundings, Justin acknowledged the hum of the engines that signaled they would be departing soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
A returning smile fell across Brian’s lips, before his finger reached up to trace the swollen lips he knew he had been devouring for at least the past fifteen minutes. “I have no idea.” Drolly he added, “It’s good that no photographers are on the plane. I don’t think it’s good form for the Brakanian King to be filmed in an extended make-out session on the couch.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well... it is a private plane; and let’s not forget one simple fact---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“What might that be?” Brian asked, his eyes hungry on the lips he knew he’d never taste enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That the lucky recipient of the King’s repeated kisses are none other than his husband.” Justin leaned forward, connecting their lips again, his tongue slipping inside to meet the one that struck out to meet his just as quickly. He moaned against Brian’s mouth, his cock beginning to pulse painfully in his snug, white shorts. He wanted him so badly. The interlude in the shower before all the chaos began again hadn’t come close to scratching the surface. He needed so much more. As he pulled back and met the fierce hunger in Brian’s eyes, Justin knew Brian felt the same. In fact, he was quite certain that Brian would seek to more fully satisfy their mutual desires very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s breathing became erratic as he looked into Justin’s eyes; the look of raw yearning clearly read in his beautiful blue eyes. His nostrils flared as his gaze moved from them to Justin’s trembling lips. “Fuck, I want you.” Brian’s tone was ragged, the sound barely audible over the plane’s engine. His head lifted with a murderous glare as a throat cleared next to him. He shook his head impatiently as his lust-filled eyes moved from his beautiful husband, to the somber expression on Samuel’s face. “What is it, Samuel?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I apologize for disturbing you, my King... however, the captain has relayed to me that we are all cleared for take-off. He has asked that the two of you return to your seats, and fasten your seatbelts. Also, he reminded that all electronic devices should be off until indicated otherwise.” Samuel really hated his job sometimes. King Brahim looked as if he wanted to take his head off; Samuel knew that wasn’t the case... but the King’s strong passions and limited restraint were renowned. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that all his King wanted was time alone with his husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
“My devices have been turned off. I see no need for them until we are on Brakanian soil.” Brian didn’t see the need to explain himself further. All he wanted now was to spend every possible moment with Justin. There wasn’t a doubt that time would be limited once they landed. It was his intention to take advantage of every precious moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed; he stepped quickly to his feet and in between Samuel and his glowering husband. He smiled reassuringly at Brian’s personal guard, once again feeling the need to play the peacemaker between Brian and his staff. It wasn’t the first time... and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Often they were interrupted in more private moments; sometimes Brian didn’t respond well to that – regardless of the reasons. “Samuel, thank you. We will get fastened in immediately.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow in slight amusement. Justin always had his back; even when his sensitive blond had felt the compulsion to leave him it had still been with the intention to protect him. This young man that he had essentially pirated away from all he knew and loved what seemed like a lifetime ago, continued to fill his heart and life with the greatest of joy. Now more than ever he was filled with renewed hope. He didn’t know what faced them back in Brakania, but he knew they would survive it. The most improbable of events had happened when he’d met this man – he himself had become captured... heart, body and soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Brian settled into the seat next to Justin, he affixed a heavy-lidded gaze on his husband. Justin didn’t watch the aircraft taking off – his eyes were full of smoldering hazel eyes that spoke of both their love and the promise of a steamy couple of hours to come. Brian growled as Justin anxiously slid his tongue across his lips. “Once we can leave these seats, I’m taking you into the bedroom. Do you know what I’m going to do to you there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, a moan escaping as his cock thickened as erotic images overwhelmed his mind. “I-I have an idea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmmm.” Brian reached out and laid his hand across the bulge in Justin’s shorts; he couldn’t wait to have him all to himself again. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Justin. So fucking hard... but first, I have another appetite to feed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His head falling back against the cushioned seat as the plane continued to rise, and Brian’s hand began to move; Justin bit his lip trying to forestall the groans that emitted. “Brian...” he panted, knowing exactly where this was leading.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s been too long since I’ve ate your ass good.” Brian leaned in to smash his lips against his husband’s, his tongue quickly mapping out all of Justin’s delicious mouth. “You’re gonna cum with my tongue in your ass; and when that’s done, I will fuck the living hell out of you!” Brian only gave Justin the amount of time to catch his breath before his mouth returned to make a meal of him. As he palmed Justin through his shorts, Brian growled as his own cock twitched and expanded. This would be the most eventful two-hour flight they had ever spent.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the aftermath, Brian hoped it would be enough to endure what came next. Whatever did happen back home, he would protect this man with his life – now and forever.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben stood with his hands folded across his chest as the stupid woman attempted to flee from the kitchen pantry that he’d finally managed to track her. The kitchen was aligned closest to the other main exit from the palace. Only a fool would try to hide and flee from here. It was an area that maintained the most traffic... and a location closest to an exit would be under complete surveillance. “Going somewhere?” he taunted as she tried to tiptoe to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
She shrieked and took off in a run, barely able to manage while carrying her cases. Screaming her outrage, she spat at him, “Let me go! You have no reason to keep me here!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s see what the King has to say about that... shall we?” Ben sneered as he pulled her along. Not a man to manhandle a woman, despite the provocation, he gently pushed her forward. “Upstairs now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman began to sputter. “Y-you can’t do this! Any of you! The King isn’t even here. I can leave my job at any time. It’s m-my choice!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not common for a nurse to run out without a word... and hiding in the shadows! We’ll see what the ‘acting’ King has to say about this.” Ben prodded her along, his voice harsh when he ordered, “Get moving!”  
  
  
  
  
  
They were at the top of the stairs when he heard the screams; Ben had become familiar enough with Daphne’s voice to recognize her. He snarled at the woman in front of him, all but pushing her in the direction of the guards at the top of the staircase. “Take her to the King’s office... and don’t let her out of your sight!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes Sir,” they answered in unison... not nearly as gentle in pushing her forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben ran down the hallway, his footsteps urgent on his path to Daphne’s room. This was becoming repetitive to him – and not in a good way. He was close to her door, when he heard the labored breathing of the older man behind him. Glancing back, Ben shouted out, “I have the nurse. The guards are taking her to your office. I’ll get this if you want to attend to that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No...” Salah answered in a series of pants. “I need to see Daphne first.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Not expecting anything else, Ben pushed open the door to Daphne’s room; his eyes first looked to Daphne clutching at her abdomen, then back to the wide-eyed gaze from the distraught former King. “Daphne?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Lines of fear and pain clearly etched onto her face, Daphne waited for the pain to pass, before she answered, “M-my water just broke. The b-baby is coming.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Salah paced - back and forth - along the hallway directly across from Daphne’s room; his nerves a jumbled mess as he waited for the doctor to exit the soon-to-be mom’s room. “What’s taking him so long?” he demanded in irritation - in his tormented mind, thinking it to be a long passage of time since the doctor had arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben placed a comforting hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Sire, it really hasn’t been that long. I’m not an expert in these matters... but I think it takes time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It doesn’t take long to let us know that she and the baby are doing fine!” Salah’s face was red as he blustered in anger and worry. “Brahim needs to be here! I’m too old to be dealing with birthing any babies!”  
  
  
  
  
  
A chuckle slipped past Ben’s lips. “I doubt it will come to that, Your Highness.” The very idea of the former King seeing to the task of delivering a baby filled him with amusement. Although, he knew that Salah would do anything to ensure this baby had safe passage into his or her new world, Ben couldn’t imagine that being required.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am so glad you are finding my stress so amusing, Benjamin! You do realize that I have a heart condition? I am not a young man! This compiled with the threats against this house... I can’t handle much more!” Salah raged on; in his mind he found his own words alien and repellent to his ears... but in his anxiety he just couldn’t seem to help himself. What was it about the arrival of a new baby that rendered the most rational men into mindless fools?  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not amused, Sire.” Ben lowered his voice to one of a reasonable tone. “Regarding the threats, we are doing all we can. And, regarding your heart condition... I was under the impression that was under control, and really not that much of an issue.” He looked at this man of unbelievable honor and strength that he so admired, his eyes filling with concern. “Are you saying that’s not the case?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Certainly not.” Salah took a deep breath before releasing it. “Ignore my ramblings, Benjamin. I am deeply embarrassed by them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben smiled at Salah. “Don’t be embarrassed, Sire. These have been stressful times for you... and now with the baby coming, and your grandson not here, it is only natural that you have a breaking point.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Such moments need to be private. I am performing Brahim’s tasks in his absence. That needs to be done with efficiency and honor.” Salah raised his head, stiffening his spine as complete awareness of his responsibilities fully assailed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think a brief lapse in such a moment would be overlooked, Your Highness.” Ben looked up and down the hallway. “And... I don’t see anyone monitoring you at the moment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah shook his head, and laughed despite his own worry. “You’ve gotten a bit cheeky during your time in America. Brahim arrived with the same mentality.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben didn’t say what was on his mind; as comfortable as he was with Salah, he wasn’t certain how he would respond to any form of disrespect to his grandson and their King. In his mind, Brahim had always been arrogant... but he knew it came with his position. He just felt the present King went too far with it at times... but that wasn’t his business, and an opinion he wouldn’t speak aloud. A warm smile on his lips, Ben returned, “It’s good that we each have you to remind us of propriety.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyeing him sharply, Salah surprised Ben by releasing a jovial laugh. Patting him on his back, Salah praised him, “Spoken like a true diplomat. Perhaps greater things are meant for you, Benjamin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not if it means me leaving my home again, Sire.” No matter what the future held for him, and in particular, his relationship with Michael... he was home. He didn’t ever want to say goodbye to his beloved homeland again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am equally as pleased to have you home again, Ben.” His eyes kept pulling to the bedroom door, mentally ordering it to open with word regarding Daphne’s condition. If the doctor didn’t appear soon, he would go in there himself. This was ridiculous, he thought. Surely it didn’t take this long to know something! Anything at all would be acceptable right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben chuckled at his side, as always able to read the former King intuitively. “Don’t do it. I’m sure everything is fine in there. If not, we would have heard that too. Just let the doctor do his job.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah nodded. He didn’t really acquiesce so much in agreement... but more in knowing his hands were tied here. He didn’t like that loss of power at all. “She will be fine. I know that. I would just feel better if Brahim and Justin were here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“With the news you gave Brahim, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Ben frowned in thought for a moment. “Speaking of... the nurse was taken to your office. What should I do with her in the interim of waiting for you to question her?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not leaving Daphne’s side until I know all is well. Have the guards take her to the prison. She can rot there with Michael in the meantime.” His eyes were fierce when he spoke, “My family is all that matters now. They will stay where they are until Brahim dispenses his judgment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowing his head, Ben hoped to hide the pain in his heart from his eyes. Despite the depth of Michael’s betrayal, his heart still broke for him. He hated him, and yet a part of him still cared for him. Ben knew his torment had only begun again regarding Michael. “I’ll see to her immediately.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah sighed as he watched Ben dejectedly moving away. “Ben, I’m sorry. I spoke of Michael not thinking. I realize how you feel about him... I just can’t separate from what he’s done – not only once, but yet again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nor should you, Sire. He has committed treason, perhaps not to the same degree as Lindsay has... but he has betrayed both your family, but most of all – his honor. I don’t think badly on you for your opinion.” He turned to look at Salah with a question in his eyes. “What about Lindsay? Has she been captured yet?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, and I am growing concerned about that. My police came up empty when they invaded her home.” Salah inhaled and exhaled very slowly. “I fear the nurse contacted her and warned her. She could be anywhere.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll make certain the guards at the entrances are on high alert. I can’t imagine she would come here... but she is hard to predict.” He smiled at the former King in what he hoped to be reassuring. “Don’t worry. She can’t hide indefinitely.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah recognized that... but his biggest fear was when and where the clearly deranged woman would appear. “Can you do one more thing for me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course. Anything...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Contact the airport and see if Brahim’s pilot filed a flight plan. He could be on the way now, or even landing soon. I’d like him to be transported here in the quickest manner possible.” Salah knew he could do these things himself, but right now his entire concentration was on Daphne’s well-being. “Have the helicopter on standby to fly him directly home if he is arriving soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll get right on it, Sire.” He moved back toward Salah, his hand reaching out to squeeze the older man’s hand lightly. “This nightmare will be over soon... and you will have that precious great-grandchild to spoil. Focus on that. We will handle the rest.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah grasped Ben’s hand tightly, pulling him forward into a warm embrace... one that was designed as a reassurance for both of them. His voice thick with emotion, Salah spoke, “Thank you, Benjamin. Your loyalty to my family is duly noted... most especially how it comes at the expense of your own personal happiness.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben pulled back, and looked at the man he would always view as his King. “Your Highness, I wish to lay this matter to rest right now. I stand by any decision either you or King Brahim makes regarding Michael’s fate. He has not only betrayed the love we shared... or what I thought we shared, he has also become a traitor to both his King and country. My loyalty is to you. Always.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Astounded as always by Ben’s uncommon loyalty, Salah was about to answer, when the door burst open from Daphne’s room. The doctor sought and found them quickly. “Your Highness, I have news. Something I hadn’t foreseen in my earlier exams.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah and Ben looked at each other anxiously, before Salah stepped forward. “What is it? Is something wrong with Daphne? The baby?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor released a hearty laugh. “Not at all, Sire. However, you might want to make some changes to the nursery while there’s still time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changes?” he asked warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Indeed. It appears we’ve had a baby hiding all of this time... and it explains why Daphne put on so much weight for one so slight.” Seeing that the two men were continuing to remain ignorant in their combined anxiety, the doctor became more clear. “Daphne is about to have twins.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben’s eyes widened. Twins? Two baby Brahim’s? He raised a hand to his head. One thing was for certain... he would have job security for a long time to come. He groaned as he thought of all the mischief and utter mayhem two children of King Brahim’s would effect. This palace was undoubtedly about to become both boisterous and much more entertaining. He found himself looking forward to all the changes that faced them. “I – I’ll get on the phone and see if I can get a message to Samuel, if not the King.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah’s eyes were bulging out of his head as the doctor’s announcement fully penetrated his senses. “Two babies... I just don’t believe it. We have no history of twins.” He pierced the doctor with a sharp gaze. “Are you absolutely certain?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Sire. I not only felt both of them, but I listened to both heartbeats.” He gave the two stunned men a reassuring smile. “Mommy and babies are doing just fine. Now, I need to get back inside. I’ll alert you as soon as I know more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A bemused and self-satisfied smile on his face, Salah stared blankly at the closing door, before turning to face an equally shocked Ben. “I’ll call Brahim myself; if I can’t reach him I’ll contact Samuel. I can’t wait to tell him the news!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’ll be surprised, that’s for sure.” Ben shook his head as they walked down towards Brahim’s private office. As they entered, Ben placed the order regarding the nurse. “Take her to the prison. King Brahim will pass judgment when he returns.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah looked at the traitorous woman, anger and vengeance boiling inside of him. He reminded himself it wasn’t his place to exact retribution; refraining from doing so was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. “I give you once chance to save yourself. It won’t save you from your King’s judgment... but it could save your life. Tell me where Lindsay is, and I will ask Brahim to show you leniency.” In one of the few times in his life, Salah knew his words were false. There could be no leniency extended to this woman. She had undoubtedly placed the snake on Daphne’s bed. The one that could have killed her and the babies she was soon to deliver. There would be no coming back from that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know nothing!” she spat.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then, you just sealed your fate...” Salah coldly expressed, his back turning on her to advance towards Brahim’s desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the guards pulled her away, Salah felt ice running up and down his spine at her final words to him. “She is much more clever than any of you. None of you will find her... but she’ll find you. Never doubt that!”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s mouth ardently attacked Justin’s skin. He started at the back of his neck; lips, tongue, and teeth equally engaging in his downward descent. Almost at once, his husband began to thrash on the bed; as his tongue made a scorching path down the center of his blond’s back, his eyes lifted to see the sweat breaking out on Justin’s neck and lower... tension coiled in each of them. A primal smile twisted Brian’s lips. In this moment he felt like a conquering hero. He had back what mattered most to him. Justin. Always Justin. Despite this being a brief possession... there would be no mercy. As he listened to Justin’s breathy moans and pants beneath him, Brian realized his husband wouldn’t want any mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s cock twitched as he felt the familiar slide of Brian’s tongue against his pucker. He was going out of his mind already... and they’d barely even started. He had known the preliminaries would be brief. A two-hour plane ride was far too short after the anguish they had each endured, and that painful separation. Some of the more frenzied couplings they had enjoyed in the past went on for hours, sometimes even long into the night. This would just take the edge off. As his hand reached down to clutch at his leaking dick, Justin’s most fervent desire was to find some relief now.  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand reached out to clasp tightly around Justin’s arm. There wouldn’t be any of that. Not this time. Brian’s tongue reluctantly paused in his swiping at Justin’s opening, only long enough to hiss, “Get your hand away from your cock – NOW. I told you already... you will cum from the feel of me eating your hot little ass. Nothing else!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Groaning, yet remembering Brian’s words only too well, Justin pleaded, “B-Brian... please. I am so fucking hard now. I need to cum.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well then, Sir Twat, I’d suggest you stop interrupting me... and let me finish!” Brian didn’t give Justin time to think. In the next instant, his mouth dived in to fully acquire the meal long denied him. He growled as he acquired his full taste of the heady ambrosia he’d been craving. In his lifetime before Justin, he had very rarely extended this honor to another man; in this – he had been on the receiving end. Everything had changed with Justin. Rimming Justin had become nearly as pleasurable as fucking him. This enforced abstinence these past weeks was one he vowed would never happen again. Unable to deny himself his full treat, Brian stabbed his tongue deep into Justin’s hole, his hands clenching around Justin’s hips to lock them together more fully. Fuck, how he had missed this... and Justin’s unhindered responses. It was so good to be back where they belonged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian’s tongue sought and found the sweet spot that was desperate for the renewed connection. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind, in fact there never had been, that no man could make him feel as much as Brian did. That was one inescapable reality... one that he didn’t intend trying to ever refute. His toes curled as Brian began to yank his hips onto the thrusting motion of his tongue. Brian’s intentions were soon to be realized. As the stars appeared in Justin’s eyes, he realized his release was just within reach. “B-Brian... please. W-want you inside me when it happens.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pleas from Justin’s lips never ceased to make his cock so hard that it hurt; as much as he wanted to carry out his original plan, Brian couldn’t resist him. His own aching cock could only thank his husband for that choice. He didn’t think he would ever be able to resist this man. Long ago, he'd given up trying. Brian slowly slid his tongue out, his hand reaching out to to generously lube his cock. Thankfully, he had already loosened Justin up enough; there would be no need for any further delays. He moved his body upward, deliberately allowing his cock to slide across Justin’s trembling legs, before it prodded at the opening he was aching to acquire anew. Brian opened his mouth against Justin’s back, his lips sucking the skin into his mouth, as his cock moved to take possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
Groans echoed against the walls simultaneously. They both needed this equally. The feel of raw fucking was something neither of them had fully adjusted to yet. Even though it had been a year now, still it was the most overwhelming feeling to enjoy that skin-on-skin contact. There was no such thing as enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Y-yes...” Justin moaned, his back arching in rhythm with Brian’s thrusts; he knew he wouldn’t last as long as Brian. This time he didn’t care. All that mattered was the feel of Brian inside of him. The pleasure and love swelling within him was immeasurable. This was life – here and now. He felt like he had truly come home. “W-won’t last long---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t even try...” Brian growled into the heat of hot, and sweaty skin, his hips pounding into the tight and beautiful ass beneath him. “Fuck... I won’t either.” Brian panted and moaned as Justin’s muscles tightened and gripped down on his cock; a resounding shout emitting from him as he shot deep into his trembling husband a few short moments later. He continued to rock his hips into Justin’s, riding out the waves of this intense release, his hands smoothing up and down Justin’s sides as every drop left him and moved inside this man he loved so intensely. He felt like an untried youth. It amazed, yet infuriated him, how he lost control so easily with Justin. Although it didn’t happen all the time, there were times when he just couldn’t hold back. This had definitely been one of those times.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Brian pulled free from him and rolled onto his back, Justin moved onto his side, a blissful smile on his face. Nothing was more sublime and perfect than the aftermath of making love with his husband. Brian might more often refer to it as fucking... but to him, and he thought to Brian as well – if only inwardly – it always equated to love. He was about to say as much, when a knock surprising fell on the cabin door. He looked at Brian in alarm. There was no way they would interrupt the King – here and now - unless something was very wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian scowled, but immediately came to the same conclusion. He motioned for Justin to slide under the duvet, before he slid into his pants. Tersely he shouted out, “Come in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel flushed as he opened the door. He could only imagine his King’s displeasure at this interruption. “I apologize, Your Majesty... but I have just received word from your grandfather---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately Brian interrupted. “What’s wrong with Grandfather?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened as fear overtook him as well.  _No, please don’t let anything be wrong with Salah._  He didn’t know how he would ever comfort Brian in such an event. In fact, he didn’t know how he would ever console himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your grandfather is fine. He has informed us that a helicopter will be waiting to transport you immediately home. It seems that Daphne has went into labor.” He waited for his news to set in before he finished what would undoubtedly be the most shocking news of all. “He also wanted you to know that Daphne is fine... but that the doctor just announced that she will be delivering twins.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Twins...” Justin gasped. “That’s incredible.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned. “Two babies? I don’t know how to handle one... but now - two!?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, and watched as Samuel averted his head to hide the amused smirk appearing on his normally stoic face. “You are going to be the best father in all of Brakania. But, I will be there to help you.” Justin snorted derisively. “That is if Salah even lets us near them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Grandfather will be in heaven.” Brian continued to dress, pausing to ask his guard, “How long until we land?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The pilot said we’ll be landing in about thirty-five minutes. He asked that you return to your seats shortly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. He watched as Samuel retreated to give them privacy, before he gave his husband the cocky smirk that he knew infuriated him. “Twins... What else could be expected from my obviously superior sperm?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. “God. I hope they have some of Daphne’s characteristics... and not all of your Kingly arrogance!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin beamed as he looked at his husband. “I guess we will, Dad. I guess we will...”  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

Ben flipped his cell phone closed in the abrupt manner that now overtook him. "Your Highness!" Ben shouted as he ran down the hallway, immediately noticing him once more with the doctor - one that looked much more frazzled than he had a few hours ago.

  
  
  
  
"What is it, Benjamin?" Salah asked in concern, meeting him halfway down the wide corridor.

  
  
  
  
"Brahim just called. His helicopter has landed at the edge of the estate. They should be inside the palace within the next five-to-ten minutes." Ben smiled as awareness quickly transformed the former King's worried face into one of profound relief. He could understand that completely.

  
  
  
  
Salah felt his heart jump as hope soared within him. He realized that the 'they' reference could refer to Brahim and his personal bodyguard, Samuel; but... his heart couldn't help but to hope that it meant Brahim had returned with his husband. How he had missed that fiery little blond. Justin not only completed Brahim... he brightened this home with such hope and constant energy; it pained his heart to think it could be forever absent. No, he wouldn't have such thoughts. Not now. Justin loved Brahim, never had he doubted that; along with his knowledge that Brahim would never let him go - those were two factors that told him everything would be fine again. The fact of Brahim's stubbornness, and unyielding pride had worried him when this separation first began... but it appeared that Brahim had found a way to win his beloved's heart anew. He shouldn't have ever doubted it. "T-they?" Salah couldn't keep the tremor from his voice.

  
  
  
  
Ben smiled; he had never been more happy to be the bearer of good news as he was now. He knew how much this would mean to this strong, yet compassionate man. As much as Salah loved his country - and that had never been of doubt to anyone - there was one thing he loved even more; without question that was his grandson Brahim. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his grandson; and even though he'd never spent much time with Brahim, Ben thought it was a case of mutual devotion between them. He was very glad to be a part of an event that would ease the former King's heart. Salah's fatigue had started to concern him. Brahim would see to it that his grandfather rested. If he wasn't certain of anything else - he was of that. "Yes, Sire. The King informed me that he was travelling with both Samuel... and his husband."

  
  
  
  
A smile born of relief spread across his lips. Uncaring of any propriety, Salah embraced Ben tightly, tears of joy shining in his old, and at the moment - very tired eyes. "This is wonderful, Benjamin. Simply the most joyous of news!"

  
  
  
  
"I knew you'd find it so." Ben slowly stepped back from Salah, his eyes watching him intently after his gaze briefly touched on the doctor slipping back into Daphne's rooms. "Is everything okay with Daphne? The good old doctor is looking a bit rough around the edges."

  
  
  
  
Salah grunted. "Hmmmph. He's not used to not having a nurse in attendance seeing to all the minor details. The old reprobate actually has to work this time."

  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. Salah had a love-hate relationship with the doctor, stemming back to when he had been King. He had often thought it was a simple matter of the doctor not succumbing to Salah's often gruff manner, and his refusal to follow doctor's orders. Salah had always been a proud, and devout King. Regardless of his own personal health, Salah had always put his country and family first. When he had received the news that Brahim had taken his place as King, Ben found himself relieved for Salah's sake. If ever a man deserved some tranquility and years of rest, it was the former King. Ben really hoped that Salah enjoyed that soon. "I'm a bit surprised he hasn't found a replacement yet. One will certainly be needed once the babies arrive." Ben was more than slightly perplexed that not-so minor matter hadn't been addressed yet.

  
  
  
  
"Walk with me..." Salah commanded, as he placed his hand on Ben's back to move to the stairs and in the direction of the back entrance that would lead to the destination of Brahim's arrival. When they were down the stairs and away from all earshot, Salah told him, "The doctor did bring it up; I informed him I wanted a list of possible candidates placed on Brahim's desk. I want my grandson to make that decision. After the last nurse... I don't want any more mistakes."

  
  
  
  
Ben nodded. It always amazed him how precise Salah could be... most especially when under so much pressure. Salah always thought matters out so analytically. Ben realized that was what had made Salah such a successful and powerful King. From every indication, it appeared Brahim would be exactly the same. "Would you like me to brief Brahim on everything once he arrives? I know you are wanting to be as close to Daphne as possible."

  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do want that... but the matter of Lindsay can't be left unattended to either; and Brahim needs to hear this news from me. I'd like you to take Justin to see Daphne." Salah smiled softly for a moment, before he added, "I have a feeling seeing his face will give her more comfort than any of us can. While they are together, providing she doesn't go completely into labor, I will take the time to quickly brief Brahim."

  
  
  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a well thought out plan... as always, Sire." They moved out toward the clearing that would be the direction Brahim and Justin would arrive from, each of the peering intently into the distance. Although this wasn't a standard homecoming by any means... it was one much needed and desired. Ben knew they each had their own reasons to wish for the King's return; his own was complex. He fervently wanted a smooth and peaceful resolution for the problems that plagued this family, yet he also wanted to know of Michael's ultimate fate. Despite how disillusioned he was with him, the love he had long held for Michael still raged within his heart. Saying a final goodbye, no matter in what capacity, wouldn't be easy - no matter how much Michael may deserve a cruel parting.

  
  
  
  
Salah sighed from Ben's side. He could begin to discern the car approaching in the distance... but in addition to that, he could feel the heaviness in Ben's heart. It broke his own to know that Ben's devastation was most likely far from over. Brahim had the final say in that, and he didn't intend on influencing his decision in any way. The only thing he would urge Brahim is to make a decision in the quickest time possible. That was all he could do for Ben. No matter what Brahim's decision turned out to be, resolution was what Ben most needed. "I feel the pain in your heart, my friend. I hope peace is with you soon."

  
  
  
  
Smiling weakly, he answered, "They say time is the best healer... well, I'll have to reserve judgment on that. Right now, I just want it to be finished - for all our sakes."

  
  
  
  
"It will be, Benjamin. It will be." Salah's eyes met Ben's briefly, in his gaze telling him that no matter what his grandson decided, he would support his decision. He could only hope that Ben elected to stay with them... but if he didn't, he understood that too. Ben was another victim in Lindsay's sinister plot. He prayed that all of them recovered from the tragedy her greed for power had evoked. As he looked into the emptiness in Ben's eyes, Salah realized his spirit would take a long time to return. That saddened him most of all.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Justin knocked lightly on Daphne's bedroom door, anxiety on his own face when the door was opened by the doctor that looked like he desperately needed a break. He hadn't caught a glimpse of Daphne yet, nor she of him, when he asked softly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

  
  
  
  
A deep sigh of relief emitted. "Nothing that no one hasn't been doing already... but you can sit with her. I can't tell you how much she has asked for you, Sir. Often she becomes delirious as she calls out your name."

  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin bit his lip to still the trembling that always occurred in them before he broke down and cried. He felt like such the jerk now. Daphne was only here enduring this for him... and what had he done? The first sign of adversity he had ran away. He felt like a complete heel. His voice was tremulous as he answered, "I'll sit with her. Go get yourself a cup of coffee or something. I'll call if I need you."

  
  
  
  
"Justin?" Daphne's weakened voice sounded from the bed. "I-is it really you... or am I dreaming again?"

  
  
  
  
Moving forward, not bothering to watch if the doctor stayed or went, he rushed to the side of the bed, tears streaming down his face as he viewed the pained expression on her face; a pain that appeared to be more mental than physical. After enclosing her in his arms as much as he could, tears of joy slid down both of their faces. Present of mind not to squeeze her too tightly, Justin pulled back to mockingly scold her, "Twins, Daph? You really didn't think I'd have my hands full enough with the one... not to mention Brian too??"

  
  
  
  
"I guess I didn't." Daphne smirked before this next round of pain assailed her; it took her several minutes of panting and gasping for air before she could speak again. She immediately noticed Justin's shocked and frightened face, before she soothed him, "I'm not an expert at this yet, but I think I should be starting to be one. The doctor says those contractions are normal."

  
  
  
  
"Contractions..." Justin whispered. He knew enough to know that meant labor was definitely upon her now. "Should I call the doctor back?"

  
  
  
  
She shook her head. "No. The doctor just checked me before you came in. I need to dilate two more centimeters yet. He said that could range from minutes to hours. We just don't know."

  
  
  
  
Justin crinkled his nose. "Centimeters aren't very big, Daph. That shouldn't take long."

  
  
  
  
"Yeah well... centimeters are big when it comes to having a baby... or babies." She turned her head on the pillow to peer at Justin closely. "So, is Brian with you? I guess I mean... well, did the two of you make up?"

  
  
  
  
A radiant smile appeared on Justin's face. He knew it spoke in volumes as to the state of his marriage. "We're fine again. In fact, we always were. I love him so much. I don't know how I ever thought I could leave him."

  
  
  
  
"Well, duh. I told you that." She cast a stern look on her face, before she almost grumbled, "Since I was right about that... you owe me."

  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. "What do you want?"

  
  
  
  
"Nothing much." Daphne grinned at him. "I know these babies will be here soon... and I don't want you to miss any of it. Promise me one thing."

  
  
  
  
"Anything..."

  
  
  
  
She breathed in and out deeply, feeling that next wave about to hit. "Hold my hand tight and don't let go. I want you to be here to see your babies born."

  
  
  
  
Justin grasped her hand tightly, raising it to his lips to kiss it softly. He smiled deeply into her eyes, knowing there was nowhere else he'd rather be right now. "Don't worry about anything. I'm not going anywhere." Justin spoke to her soothingly as the next contraction hit, fervently hoping the doctor returned quickly. As much as he realized this was probably the normal process, he didn't want to be delivering the babies either.

  
  
  
  
He watched as she relaxed against the pillows again, her short contractions telling him she wasn't quite there yet. Justin breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he wanted to see and hold these precious babies in his arms, he wanted Brian to be here too. More than anything, he wanted to share this miracle with his husband.  _Hurry, Brian_ , he thought to himself. Please, please hurry.

 

* * *

  
  
Brian's demeanor had drastically changed from his pleasurable flight home, to his reemergence as King; he had never been so outraged in his entire life. The conspirator that disappointed him the most was Michael. How could the man NOT have learned his lesson? Now he was placed in the position of dispensing judgment this time. "I just can't fathom this, Grandfather. I really thought Michael was happy with Ben. That he involved himself in this asinine plot of Lindsay's proves differently."

  
  
  
  
"I know we don't have a lot of time to go into details now, but... I really believe that Lindsay was very cunning in acquiring his cooperation. Keep in mind that when he agreed to help her, it was only to supply her with information about Justin returning to America. Granted, she promised to remove his banishment in time... but physically he did nothing." Salah breathed in and out deeply, almost wishing he could take the burden of these decisions from Brahim, but this was all part of being King. In the end, this would be an experience that only served to make him stronger. "Lindsay, on the other hand..."

  
  
  
  
"Lindsay's fate is sealed." Brian snapped, in a cold, unrelenting anger. "It's only a matter of determining how I will have her executed."

  
  
  
  
Salah looked away from the extreme hate he viewed in his grandson's eyes. This was his decision. He wouldn't interfere in it. Although, he knew he would have probably made the same final determination in Brahim's place, he liked to think he would have done so after a more in-depth investigation. As of now, it was all circumstantial evidence; undoubtedly, he believed it was all true and easily proven, yet he still believed in listening to all sides. He had to wonder if Brahim would be willing to do even that.

  
  
  
"I will speak with Michael and the nurse in the morning. Today my attention needs to be centered on Daphne, and these babies that are soon to be born." Brian smiled as he thought of himself with two babies. It was unfathomable from every possible angle... yet it was where they were now. Before Justin came into his life, he knew it was a reality that he would have never embraced. So much had changed since Justin stole his heart; he knew he wouldn't go back for anything.

 

 

Standing to his feet, and moving around his desk, Brian hugged his grandfather once more. He had missed this man so much... he couldn't imagine his life without him in it. Pulling back, he looked intently into his grandfather's eyes. "I'm home now, Grandfather... and I will protect my family. No matter what decisions I must make - I will protect all of you."

  
  
  
"I know you will, child..." Salah patted Brahim affectionately on the back as they made the journey down the corridor, each of them ready to embrace their soon to be extended family.

  
  
  
Tomorrow would most likely bring more turmoil, and pain for many, if not all of them... but today had another purpose.

  
  
  
Today was about hope for the future; one that could only be elicited from the gift of new life.

  
  
  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Brian looked wide-eyed at his grandfather as the ear piercing screams echoed down the hallway. "Oh my God..." he gasped, for the first time in his life at a total loss for words. His hands shook as he reached Daphne's door; he wasn't certain he was ready to face what was behind that door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah chuckled, his hand reaching out to rub along his grandson's tense spine. "Go in there, my child. You should be there. This should be nothing for the man that deals with what surmounts to life and death crisis on a daily basis. What's inside of there is the best the world has to offer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's also very humbling, and even frightening." Brian didn't attempt to disguise the catch in his throat; life didn't get any more real than it was right now. He opened the door, his eyes instantly seeking out the woman that was undergoing such an agonizing labor solely to extend his family. As he watched her breathing erratically, sweat running down her face, the doctor in position to receive the firstborn, Brian realized he would never be able to repay her for what she was enduring here today.  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor didn't stand, merely motioned the King forward with his hand. "Your Highness, the babies should be born with the next set of contractions. I can see and feel the head now. Please don a gown and mask for now." Grimacing that the elder El Khadir had followed behind his grandson, he grumbled further, "That goes for you too, you old reprobate."  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah flushed angrily as he glared at the doctor. "You're lucky that there's no time to find a replacement. Furthermore, you're even more fortunate that I am no longer King!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, shaking his head as he moved closer to Daphne... discreetly keeping his eyes averted what was happening towards the bottom of the bed. In this moment he had a huge respect for the degrading position inflicted on a woman during childbirth. One had to have a huge capacity for giving to subject themselves to that; and, in Daphne's case - he just couldn't imagine enduring such self-sacrifice. He moved to the side of the bed opposite where his husband sat, his eyes connecting with him only briefly. His attention was fully on Daphne now. This was her moment; his respect and concern for her was absolute. Grasping her hand, he smiled at her reassuringly. "Well, here we are..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, Daph, and just breathe. He doesn't know what to say in these situations."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you do?" Brian glared at his husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's see... I think I know more than to say 'Here we are' to the woman that's about to have not only one of your children, but two!" Justin knew he was being absurdly harsh, and equally realized this tirade wasn't directed at his husband's bedside etiquette. It was more resonant of the worry he had for Daphne and the babies, not to mention the threat that still hung over their heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne clutched at the sheets around her, unable to find the strength to tell them both to shut up, when the most vicious contraction hit her yet. Her eyes widened as she felt the pain tearing through her. She wasn't convinced this baby wasn't clawing itself out with the sharpest of talons. Breathing in and out deeply, she kept her eyes on the doctor, knowing he was the only one in here that knew anything about the safe delivery of her babies. Tears began to stream down her face, her head tossing back and forth, as she reached for whatever was trying to happen in her next.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is it, Daphne. One strong push and the baby will pass through. I can see the head crowning now." The doctor looked away from Daphne's exhausted, and pain-filled face, his eyes intent on the life that was soon to greet a new world. "Try to relax; I know it hurts, but you're so close now. The tension of your crying is only tiring you more. Just breathe through it, and let it all go now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relax..." Brian grumbled. He ran a hand through his hair as he heard the most pitiful wail of pain from Daphne yet. Relax. How could anyone relax when they had a small body ripping through them? Brian's eyes widened as Daphne's body began to tremble; his eyes meeting Justin's as he heard that first telltale sign that a child had been born. He watched as tears trickled down Justin's face as the firstborn child's cries filled the room. He found himself unable to move, his head turning to the foot of the bed, as the doctor quickly moved to clear out the breathing passages, before carefully swaddling the infant and placing the child in the warmer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My King, your firstborn is a son. I will give you the precise measurements once we are finished, but he is boisterous, and very healthy." The doctor's eyes focused on Daphne's face, his eyes flickering only briefly to Justin. "Can you wipe her brow please, Justin? She's about to crown again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah stood next to the warmer that held his great-grandson, tears of joy sliding down his face. His voice broke, when he spoke, "He's beautiful, Brahim. In fact, he is the image of you when you were born..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had no words, still, he was completely awed by the sight of the new life wriggling in the warmer. His gaze found and met the dreamy-eyed one of his husband; Brian smiled at him. This was life, pure and simple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed as he wiped Daphne's brow. He was so anxious, and filled with a different kind of happiness he never thought to know; it was indescribable. Bliss personified was the only way he could define it. He couldn't wait to hold this precious child in his arms. As he looked at Brian's rapt expression, his heart and eyes filled with unspeakable love, both for his husband and this extended family he cherished more than life itself. He couldn't imagine it getting any better than this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne let out another wail, not as sharp as the first one; fatigue having much to do with that. It wasn't much longer when another cry was heard; all eyes turned to the foot of the bed as the doctor worked at detaching the cord, and cleaning up the baby. He looked up with a smile. "You have a son and a daughter, Your Highness."  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah beamed from his vantage point; his entire stance protective over the two newborns. A boy and a girl; he smiled as he looked down at them. If his life ended today, he would be the happiest man in all of existence. As he looked at the bemused look on his grandson's face, he wasn't quite certain that would be the case. Whether verbal much yet or not, Brahim was elated, and already in love with this extended addition to his family. Not a doubt was in his mind. He looked down at the woman who had made this all possible, love and gratitude surging within his heart. "Thank you, Daphne. This old man has no words for what you've done for my family."  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at Justin, then at Brian, both of which were staring adoringly at each other. She smiled. "Knowing the love these two babies will receive in this house is all the thanks I need."  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "If you gentlemen could step out for a few minutes, I'd like to get my patient all cleaned up, and made more comfortable."  
  
  
  
  
  
The three men flushed simultaneously; none of them desired to stay for that intrusive moment. Brian and Justin each kissed one side of Daphne's cheek, both of them having so much to say to the brave, and extremely giving woman; yet, knowing now wasn't the time. Rest was what she needed now. They stepped away from her, each of them pausing to look down at the two babies that were now theirs to love. When they reached Salah's side, they exited the room, all of them knowing life as they knew it had forever changed. That was a knowledge each of them eagerly embraced.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later they walked into the nursery, hand in hand, a blissful smile on each of their faces. They hadn't spoken much during the walk; the events of the day both exhausting, along with bringing a tranquility neither man could define. As the replacement nurse tactfully exited the room to give them privacy, Brian nodded to the guard that stood inside the door. "Wait outside, please."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowing to the waist, the guard respectfully returned, "As you wish, Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed. "Not how I wanted my children to start out life - armed guards inside and outside of their nursery."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian kissed his husband briefly on the lips. "I know that... but a necessary precaution, especially until Lindsay is apprehended."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I cannot believe she is so filled with hate that she would harm these precious babies." Justin looked down at his beautiful children, unable to fathom what her treachery had almost cost them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's forget about her for today, Sunshine. Tomorrow will be soon enough to fight these battles." Brian smiled when both infants began to awaken, it was as if they intuitively knew the two men that loved them the most were present, and desirous of their attention. "Look, Justin..." Brian's voice was a mere whisper, a tender smile crossing his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian beseechingly. It was clear what he wanted. "D-do you think we could---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see why not. We need to get in practice, right?" Gently, as if fearful the precious bundle would shatter in his arms, Brian placed one hand underneath his son's head, and the other firmly around his body. He pulled him from his crib, slowly moving him closer to cradle in his arms. Brian was unashamed of the single tear that slid from one eye. "Perfect..." he whispered. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
  
  
  
  
Handling their daughter with the same infinite care, Justin smiled down at what he thought to be the most beautiful girl in the world. "Hello there, my beautiful princess." Justin walked closer to Brian so he could bring the babies together. "This is your big brother, only older by a few minutes." He looked at Brian almost impishly. "We need names, don't we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned. That would be a process; his grandfather would see to that. "Yes. we can discuss that over the next few days. Grandfather will expect a traditional mile-long name... but we can make an American version as well, such as I have."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning closer, they exchanged a sweet kiss with each other, before moving closer to kiss the brow on each child. Brian's eyes were filled with determination and love when he vowed, "I will protect each of you with my very life. You will know nothing other than love, happiness, and a full life. I swear that to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin whispered down to them, "So decreed by your father, the King. Trust me, my darlings, you can believe in him." Eyes filled with love as he looked at Brian, Justin smiled tremulously. "I know I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes were fierce as they laid each baby back in their cribs. His intention to attain justice was never more absolute. Those that threatened to harm his family would pay dearly. No one would ever do so again. Any that tried would pay with their very life. That was his most solemn vow.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 **A/N: Okay, a bit shorter than usual... but I wanted this installment to only be about the babies... and to cement the love and unity this precious family share. Thank you once more to Tanya for the sweet banner to commemorate this special event, and what the days/months ahead will be for this new family! Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!**

 


	17. Chapter 17

Brian motioned Ben forward with a brusque wave of his hand. He gave his guard a curt nod, his motion effectively dismissing him to wait outside. Waiting until the door closed behind them, and they were alone, Brian scowled as he watched Ben kneeling at his side. "Ben, please rise. I have many matters that require my attention today; I hope to move through them as quickly as possible."

  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Your Highness." Ben took a seat across from Brahim's desk, a warm smile curving his lips. "I'm sure you'd much rather get back to those precious babies."

  
  
  
  
  
A feeling of immense pride thundered in his heart... one he would have never thought to possess after such a short time with these infants in his life. "Have you been in the nursery to see them yet?" Waiting for Ben's affirmative nod, Brian boasted, "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed they are, Your Majesty." Ben smiled as he recalled finding Salah in the nursery a few hours ago, holding and fussing over the two newborns. "I found your grandfather with them earlier. I don't think I've ever saw him so happy."

  
  
  
  
  
Brahim grunted. "Between him and Justin, they are going to be the most spoiled babies in history."

  
  
  
  
  
A knowing look entered Ben's eyes. "I don't think it will only be the two of them."

  
  
  
  
  
Brian couldn't voice a protest to that. Less than 24 hours since their birth, and each of them already had a piece of his heart. The fact that they could have been viciously taken from him and his doting husband filled him with an unspeakable rage. They would never face such a threat again. Knowing that this was all part of the process, Brian turned his mind to the matter at hand. "They are a part of why I wanted to see you so urgently."

  
  
  
  
  
Ben swallowed. He knew where this was heading... where it had been leading from the moment Michael had made such treacherous choices. "This is about Michael..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ben." Brian cast a rare, compassionate look on the most loyal member of his security team, before he continued, "I know this is awkward, but there are things I'd like to address with you, and understand better before my meeting with Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Your Highness. I will help in any way I can..." Ben forced himself to keep a firm look ahead; he was certain if he looked away from the King, or forgot his duty for one moment he would break down. Today could signal the end for his ex-partner. He had so many feelings about that right now, many of which, he didn't want to feel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian released a deep breath. "I am extremely sorry for what Michael's bad decisions have cost you, Ben. You are a good man; not only that, you have been loyal to my family throughout it all. I can never repay you for your act of heroism with Daphne." He couldn't hold back a slight shudder, when he spoke, "My children's lives would have been over before they had even begun - if not for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I seek no reward for doing my duty, Sire. It has always been my honor to serve both my country, but your family as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian acknowledged Ben's statement as absolute fact. "I know that. I don't think I need to tell you how worried Grandfather is about you, in particular, how my decision regarding Michael will affect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even during his concern over Daphne and the babies, your grandfather has displayed such worry over me." A shadow fell across Ben's face. "I feel bad that my problems have caused him any stress."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grandfather is at his best when he's fussing over others. Don't give that another thought." He cast a somber look on his face, before saying, "I want to ask you some pointed questions, Ben. Your answers could determine what I decide regarding Michael's fate."  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing the lump in this throat, Ben urged him on. "I'll answer the best I can, Your Highness."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's all I can ask." Brian smiled at Ben reassuringly; it was his hope that he could resolve this in a manner that both of them could accept. He wasn't certain that was possible, but until proved otherwise, it was his hope. "I realize you didn't know of Michael's plotting with Lindsay until he revealed it; however, I wonder if there had been any incidents that caused you to wonder that Michael could have considered backing out at some point. And, how deeply do you think he was involved, and aware of her plans?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are correct. I was completely in the dark regarding Michael's plot with Lindsay. It was a complete shock to me. To be honest, Michael isn't that good at keeping secrets. I had known something was off with him, but I didn't know to what degree. I really believe Lindsay merely used Michael at different times, only divulging what she needed. The day of the attack on Daphne, I had been on my way out to the gardens to find Michael, I spotted him speaking rather boisterously behind the shrubbery with Lindsay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes darkened in rage. "That was only days ago. She was on my land, then, and so close to my home?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir." Ben's eyes widened on the menacing anger in the King's eyes. "Michael appeared to be arguing with Lindsay. She was very angry with him, and he looked uncomfortable, perhaps even fearful. The events with Daphne happened so quickly afterwards I didn't have the time to pursue it... but, my instincts tell me that Michael was trying to end his alliance with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Ben. I will get to the bottom of this." A cold light was in Brian's eyes. "Michael will talk to me... of that I am certain."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded. He didn't doubt that. "I want you to know that I stand by any decision you make."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am glad to hear that. The last thing either me or my grandfather would want would be to lose you, Ben. You are more than a major part of our security team, you are a part of the family."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am honored, my King." Tensing when he heard the knock at the door undoubtedly signaling Michael's arrival, Ben's face paled. "I would rather not be here when you interview him... if that's agreeable with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pointed to the door at the other side of his office. "Take the private door that leads into my rooms. Michael won't have to see you... or you him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Sire." Ben stood to his feet, bowing quickly, before making his exit. He felt a relief he hadn't thought possible from this meeting. Brahim had a much more reasonable nature than he could have ever imagined him possessing. He had changed so much, and it was definitely for the better. As much as he accepted that Michael deserved punishment, perhaps even an extreme one, he didn't want his death. For the first time, he felt that perhaps Michael would live through this. Ben knew that was something he wanted very much.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knocked lightly on Daphne's door, opening it only when she called out for him to enter. He slowly approached her; his eyes warming when he viewed her propped up in bed. "Good morning, Momma. You look much better today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne scowled at him. "That's not saying much. I'm sure I looked like a complete wretch yesterday!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not so bad... and, the end result was worth that." Justin thought of the babies; he had just left them to come visit Daphne. He couldn't believe how much they meant to him already. Their family was now complete.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The babies - uhhhh they are doing well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin frowned. "You haven't seen them yet? I can have them brought to you if you aren't able to walk freely yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Daphne protested. "I don't want to see them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Justin was confused. Why wouldn't she want to see the babies? "Is there something wrong, Daph?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, Daphne assured him, "No, I'm fine. I just want to keep my distance. I'll be leaving soon, and I really don't want to get attached to them. Can you understand that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to leave, though. We covered this months ago. You can stay, and be a part of their lives. No matter what, you are still their mother." Justin had a hard time understanding how she could stay away from the babies, yet he understood it too. If she was determined to go back to America, this way was probably the easiest for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. This is what I want, Justin. The separations would be difficult. It's always been my intention to go back home, and look into furthering my education. Who knows? Maybe when I've done that I'll come back for visits." Daphne released a long, weary sigh. "For now I need to get my head together. And, I'll leave here knowing my babies - your babies are in the best of hands."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sat down on the bed, gently pulling her into a warm, affectionate hug. "We can't thank you enough for what you've given us. And, there's no rush. First, the doctor has to release you from his care. Once he does that, we can speak of it again. For now, you should just be resting."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Doc..." she muttered sarcastically. "Have you thought of any names yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, yes, a couple... but, I haven't been able to really discuss it with Brian yet. He's going to be in meetings all day today." Justin didn't delve into the fact that he knew it would be with Michael, and the determination of his fate. If only they could find Lindsay. Only then could he breathe a sigh of relief, and feel totally secure in their new life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne looked at him expectantly. "Well, what are your ideas?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hadn't thought of any American names. I really don't see the need for them; it's not like they should ever be there enough for that. But, in keeping with Brian's heritage - his son and future King I liked Sarim El Khadir, and for our beautiful princess, Asmara El Khadir." Justin's smile was soft and loving as he spoke the names. He hoped Brian liked them. As he'd researched baby names in the Arab culture, he had fallen in love with them. He hoped Brian did too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, they are beautiful, Justin." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it warmly. "You are going to be the best dad that ever lived. I know it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed. "I'm going to try, Daph. It's so much responsibility... but I can't wait to get started." He was about to say more, when his cell phone began to ring. Pulling it from his pocket and opening it, Justin frowned at the blocked number. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well... if it isn't the new daddy." Lindsay spat the words into the phone, her eyes filled with rage as she heard the voice of who she believed to be the cause of her failure. "Just listen, and don't let on that you're talking to me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fear instantly transmitted into Justin's eyes, his throat became dry when he heard the voice of the deranged woman that not only wanted his death, but his babies as well. "I'm listening..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. We have some unfinished business." Lindsay peered out the window of the abandoned utility shed in the far corner of the King's palace, her desire for revenge far outweighing any common sense or self-preservation. Her plan was completely thwarted now... and her life over. She didn't intend to go alone. "Obviously I am a marked woman. I need certain things in order to leave Brakania."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes were filled with an unforgiving anger. He smiled at Daphne apologetically, before standing to his feet. He covered the mouthpiece, before whispering, "I'll talk to you later. I need to take this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne watched in suspicion and concern as Justin hurriedly fled the room. Something was very wrong about that call. She had never saw Justin so angry, yet so frightened. Biting her lip uncertainly, she wondered if she should call Brian. One thing was for certain, she didn't want to see any further tragedies or unhappiness afflicting this special family. They had endured enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving away from Daphne's room, and the ears of any guards present, Justin hissed, "I don't intend to help you in your escape. Turn yourself in now, and make things easier on yourself!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A shrill laugh followed. "Easier on myself? We both know that Brahim has already ordered my death as soon as I'm captured. There is no easing that! It's not going to be like that, though. You either help me, or I will get into the house and finish your babies properly this time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to shake in fear. Was she bluffing? Or was this vile creature somehow on the grounds? He couldn't take the chance of her getting close to the babies. No matter what he had to do... he couldn't risk that. "You would never get onto the estate, not to mention into the palace. The guards are on high alert."  
  
  
  
  
  
A sinister smile twisted Lindsay's lips. "I'm already on the grounds, dear Justin. I have been all along. You forget that I know this property very well. I know all the places to become obscure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are making a mistake, Lindsay. What could have been a quick death will become torture if you continue in this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am already tortured knowing that I will not ascend to my proper place!" Lindsay's eyes glittered insanely. She couldn't wait to kill him. If she accomplished nothing else, that would give her the sweetest satisfaction... however, if events happened according to plan, Justin wouldn't be the only one in that grand palace to perish today. "You have one hour to arrive at the utility shed at the west perimeter of the property. I will be watching from a distance. If you do not come alone, or if you are even one minute late, I will get into the house, and I will kill your precious babies in their beds."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears began to slide down Justin's face. He had no choice, and he knew what meeting her would mean. She hadn't placed any demands for money, a car, or anything that would assist in her escape. This was all about revenge. "I'll be there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way. Remember what I told you, Justin. Come alone, or I will kill them." Lindsay's hand stroked along the metallic surface of the gun in her possession, anticipating the moment she could look directly into his blue eyes and blow him straight to hell. She still wouldn't have what she wanted... but she would have her revenge. And it wouldn't end with Justin's death. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Justin would follow along with her demands; the boy was pathetic in his love for Brahim. She knew that love would be transmitted to the children. However, she realized something else as well, and that was Brahim's constant monitoring of his young husband's safety. Brahim would follow... and when he did, she would have a full taste of revenge. She would celebrate as Brahim watched his beloved husband die, perhaps even in his arms, and then she would kill the King. The country would be in ruin. Then, her revenge would be complete.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin closed his phone, tears streaming down his face. He was an hour away from his death. Nothing could save him from that. He knew he couldn't confide in Brian, nor could he say goodbye to him. One thing was more than clear - Lindsay wouldn't stop until he was gone. Protecting his children was all he could do now. If this made them safe, his life could be sacrificed. He would die knowing that he had achieved the greatest happiness he could have ever hoped to find, even if he'd only lived it briefly. Brian would always protect their children; Justin didn't doubt that for a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah watched with pain-filled eyes as Justin dismally moved down the stairs, and out the front entrance. He had been within hearing distance for most of Justin's call. It didn't matter that he could only hear Justin's end of the conversation - the context was clear. Justin was being forced to meet with Lindsay. There wasn't a doubt what the vindictive woman intended. He flipped open his phone to call Brahim directly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said no interruptions!" Brian hissed into the phone as Michael was sat down across from his desk, his former servant's eyes downcast the entire time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brahim, you must delay your interrogation and come with me now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Grandfather?" Brian asked, his eyes wild with anxiety.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah took in a deep breath after moving down the stairs much too quickly, his only thought being to keep Justin within his sights. "Justin had a call from Lindsay. I don't know what she said to him, but he's frightened... and he agreed to meet her. He just left the house."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Brian stood to his feet, his hand reaching into the desk for the weapon he kept on hand, but always hoped not to have to use personally. It seemed that might not be the case in regards to this crazed bitch. He flickered a glance over Michael, before addressing the guards. "Return him to the prison. I can't deal with him now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael looked up then. His eyes were filled with terror, but hope when he implored, "Your Highness, if it's Lindsay, I can help you. I can take you to where she hides. She spoke of a hidden alcove where she watched for me when I met her. It's not discernible from the distance." Brahim's outburst and panic had been his final wake up call, one that he feared to be too late on many levels. The King was head-over-heels in love with husband. Losing him in this way would be a devastation Brahim would never recover from; it was his hope to help prevent that tragedy, and possibly his last chance at redemption.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Brian snapped. He leveled a hard look on Michael. "If you fail in this task, or if any harm befalls my husband; I swear to you here and now, Michael - I will execute you myself!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _Sarim: Brave-hearted, Sword, Strong-minded  
  
Asmara: Beautiful Butterfly_**

 


	18. Chapter 18

Justin veered off in a direction not commonly associated with his end location. He wasn't a fool. If Brian found out what he was doing, he would stop him in an instant - whether by his own hand, or from one of his many guards. There was no time to waste. He needed to meet with Lindsay. Despite how naïve such a hope might be, Justin refused to go into this thinking he was walking into a death trap. No matter what, this woman had to have a shred of human compassion. How could she have planned to be the mother of the future heir - if she had succeeded in marrying Brian - and not have any attachment to her child? It was unfathomable to him that any mother could be so cold. And yet, he had to wonder if that wasn't the case in regards to Lindsay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew he was probably being a sensitive fool, and that Lindsay's threats were all an elaborate bluff; a clear target on Justin's fear for the newborn babies. The odds that she could gain access to even the house was unlikely... and to the well-guarded nursery, much more reduced. Still, he couldn't take that chance. He loved those babies so much. Not only that, though. They were a part of Brian. Nothing could happen to them. There wasn't any risk he wouldn't take to protect the future of his children. He only hoped that somehow he managed to walk away from this encounter. Grimly, he realized that might not be his reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was amazing how quickly he knew his plans had all been for nothing when he discerned the robed figures approaching him from the distance. He squinted into the sunlight, to his relief, deciphering his husband was not one of them. Justin shuddered to think of Brian's reaction to his flight, most especially if he had somehow discovered what he had been about to do. He halted his steps as he watched how they converged around him. The entire manner they effected told him exactly what he needed to know. Not only did Brian know what he was about to do - he had sent his men to stop it. That filled him with one overwhelming fear - Brian would be going after Lindsay himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel hated to be in this position, but the King's edict wasn't a command he was prepared to refuse. He nodded to the guards, watching in approval as they made a protective circle around the King's husband. If the villainous woman had somehow gotten near the house; she wouldn't get a shot at King Brahim's husband. His task was simple. Justin was to be protected at all costs. One thing was for certain - he didn't ever want to be the man responsible for any harm befalling the King's beloved husband. He could only imagine the level of punishment that would entail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin inwardly groaned. The protective stance around him told him all he needed to know. Brian knew absolutely everything. He had no clue how, but that didn't much matter now. He could only imagine how irate his husband was right now. This time, he probably deserved anything Brian administered to him. He had gone too far. It didn't matter how good his intentions had been, the end result was simple - he had not only risked his life, but he had made Brian look weak in the process. This would entail great reparation. Right now, he only hoped Brian made it through this day to berate him. "Listen, Samuel... I know you're just doing your job, but I really need to do this---" Justin knew his entreaty was hopeless; yet, still he had to try.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. My orders are very specific. I am to remove you from the grounds, and guard you personally." Samuel had a stern, uncompromising pose. "I can't deviate from that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An understanding nod followed. There was nothing he could do. Resisting Brian's burly guards, in addition to Samuel, would get him nowhere. And... he wouldn't place them in that awkward position. On all counts he felt like a fool. Brian obviously had this all in hand. Once more, he had acted foolishly. He doubted his husband would be as understanding this time around. Justin frowned when the full meaning of Samuel's words at once assailed him. "Wait a minute. Did you just say - remove me from the grounds??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did, Sir. It's the King's order. And... we need to leave now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back to the island?" Justin spat out, his feet remaining unmoving under the entourage of impatient gazes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing so extreme, Sir. The King has instructed me to take you to his former home, and secure you there. He wanted me to relay that he would join you as soon as his business today was finished." Samuel's eyes scanned the surrounding terrain carefully, yet quickly. "We need to go. The King would be most displeased if we lingered much longer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "No. We wouldn't want that." Knowing he had no option available to him, Justin allowed himself to be led to the vehicle that would once again place him in captivity. No matter how brief, that was what it once again seemed to be. And, in truth, he realized he had gone too far this time. Brian's anger would be immense. His only hope was that Brian understood why he had felt compelled to take these drastic actions. Knowing his husband as he did, Justin fully recognized that probably wouldn't be the case.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah blustered in impotent rage as his grandson had him led back in the direction of the house. "Brahim! This is ridiculous! I am the one who brought Lindsay into your life; I should be a part of seeing her gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My decision is final, Grandfather!" Brian was nearly trembling in his extreme anger. First Justin, now his grandfather; both acting as lambs to the slaughter. No fucking way would that happen. Brian's eyes were cold and fierce as he repeated the order. "Take my grandfather to his rooms, and stay with him until I personally announce that all is clear."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes glared at Michael, before looking accusingly at Ben. "I can't believe you don't object to this, Benjamin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben sighed. He was already distraught enough. Sharing the same space with Michael right now was bad enough... but this pressure from the former King as well - he truly didn't need the added stress. "Sire... you know my loyalty to you is absolute; however, Brahim is my King, and I can't disrespect him - nor do I wish to do so. The King is doing what is best... and what I think you would do in his position as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah scowled, knowing he had wasted enough of Brahim's time. They knew Justin was safe; that was the most important issue... but until Lindsay was captured, they couldn't be at ease. "Fine..." he grumbled. "I can see arguing with either of you won't get me anywhere! Brahim, at the very least, please give me access to my great-grandchildren."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Grandfather." Brian's voice softened, as did his eyes as he looked at this man that undoubtedly meant the world to him. He loved two men intensely, both in different ways. He would keep them equally safe from harm. "I will be in touch as soon as this is finished. Until then, you are to stay in the house." Brian cast a stern look towards his guards. "You will make certain that he adheres to that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, your highness." They all bowed in unison, respectfully waiting for the former King to begin moving towards the house. None of them were willing to push their previous ruler. They knew they had no other choice but to wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brahim?" Salah asked gently, his body remaining unmoving until his grandson looked directly at him. "Please be careful. She means to kill you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "You don't have to worry, Grandfather. I have far too much to live for to allow that viper to strike me down..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you do." Salah's eyes were filled with concern. "And, Justin... please remember why he did what he did. Don't judge him too harshly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An angry muscle jerked in Brian's cheek. Justin. His blond would be in for quite an awakening when they were together again. This behavior could not continue. He had been far too lenient the last time; Justin was about to learn that would no longer be the case. His eyes met his grandfather's briefly; they both knew what was in the long, intense look. Justin had to learn a lesson - nothing could stop that now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay remained hidden in the massive shrubbery near the meeting place she'd designated to Justin. She frowned as she realized how much time had passed. The timid, and naïve blond should have been here by now. Had something gone wrong? The only thing that would hinder her master plan would be in Justin telling Brahim everything. She had expected Brahim to learn of their rendezvous... but not in time to stop his foolish husband. She wanted to kill them both. Merely ending the existence of one man wasn't nearly enough to truly feel revenge had been met.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for her to realize she was no longer alone. A shiver overtook her as she discovered the guards weren't heading in the direction of where she had instructed Justin to go - but, they were closing in on her exact location. How could they know? No one knew of her hiding spot. Lindsay peered through the shrubbery, her eyes focusing on one figure mixed in with the guards. Michael. He had betrayed her. Oh, how he would pay for that! Her eyes darted around wildly to discern who was hidden behind the guards; they were acting as a protective shield. There was no doubt of that. That told her exactly who was in the middle of the approaching men. Brahim was here. She was certain she would be gunned down here... but she would take their precious King with her. If nothing else - she would have that!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lindsay... it's over. Come out now if you choose to live..." Ben shouted out the command, waiting for his King's order to storm into the shrouded terrain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head. It was still his intent to lure her out in her insane rage. He didn't want any innocent bloodshed, most especially - not his guards. "Give her a count."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"By the King's decree, you have until the count of five to surrender - if not, we will open fire---" Ben threatened; he nodded to the guards to raise their arms, all of them prepared to end the existence of their kingdom's most vicious enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded approvingly at Ben. He owed him a big debt of gratitude when this was over. It hadn't escaped his notice at how efficiently Ben was performing his duty in the face of Michael's presence. He knew that couldn't be easy. His respect for Ben only continued to grow. Brian knew hearing the count from his mouth would undoubtedly enrage Lindsay further. Slowly, and tauntingly he began - "Five... four... three... two..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lindsay! It's over! Come out now. They will kill you!" Michael screamed out at her. He really couldn't care less if Lindsay lived or died. What he did care about was how this drama had affected Ben's life, along with the marriage and rule of his King. Despite the fact that he had lost Ben, and any respect Brahim had ever had for him, he wanted to do what was right. On every count - this was what was right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"One..." Brian finished, in this instance extending his own firearm. His lips curved in savagery as he watched the figure run from the shrubbery, but not in an act of surrender. She ran towards them in a mad rage, undoubtedly seeking her target. Brian didn't have a doubt of who it was. "Step aside," Brian hissed to his men. They knew better than to question him, even if his command endangered his own life. They didn't have to worry for long. As soon as the path cleared, Brian fired his gun repeatedly into the charging woman, his eyes cold and unmerciful as the force of the shots drove her body down onto the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael gasped, his eyes wide in disbelief. There was no way he would have thought Brahim would take out Lindsay himself. He watched as Ben ran to Lindsay's side, his boot kicking Lindsay's weapon out of reach. "Thank God..." he whispered. "Finally, everyone is safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's head turned to look at Michael. He frowned as he watched the myriad of emotions passing over Michael's face. Michael had genuinely wanted them to win this battle. Perhaps he truly wasn't as enmeshed with Lindsay as he'd originally thought. Michael's punishment was going to be more thought provoking than he'd imagined. "Thank you, Michael." Brian knew he didn't need to speak the words; Michael really hadn't had a choice in helping them... but he could have proceeded differently. If he had, this wouldn't be over. Now, his family was safe... and he was determined to keep it that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to meet Brahim's gaze, Michael kept his head lowered, "No thanks are necessary, my King. This was the very least I could do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Lindsay's body convulsed on the ground, Brian moved in closer, his lips twisting into a sneer. He smiled coldly down at her, his eyes moving over her to see the blood spreading. She was already in shock. Lindsay would die soon. He arched a mocking brow as she tried to sputter curses at him, laughing when the weakness prevented her. "Goodbye, Lindsay. May you rot in hell knowing that my beautiful heirs have been born, and that my family is safe from your treachery."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sire? Do you wish for me to finish her?" Ben asked, thinking it wouldn't be necessary, but knowing it would speed the process - not to mention, spare Lindsay continued agony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. She'll be dead soon enough." Brian cast a disinterested glance over her, before walking away. "Remove her disgusting body from my property."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards hastened to do their King's bidding, all of them glad to have this nightmare over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ben?" Brian called out as he began to walk back in the direction of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving away from Lindsay to catch up with Brahim, he asked him, "Yes, Your Highness?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want to spend some time with my children, then I will be joining my husband." Brian looked at Michael. "I will allow you to have guest accommodations in my home for the night. Your door will be guarded at all times. I will meet with you tomorrow to deliver my decision regarding your future."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More hopeful than he had been since this ordeal had begun, Michael answered, "Thank you, my King. Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben was more than confused as he looked back and forth between the two men. This definitely improved Michael's situation. He wasn't certain what Brahim would decide, but at this point, it looked as if Michael would live through it. Despite his feelings of hurt and betrayal, Ben found himself grateful that Michael would live. There was no way he could give him his heart again, but he wanted him alive and free. For the first time since Michael's betrayal had been revealed, he felt hopeful that could happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later, Justin ran to the door when Brian stepped over the threshold. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. It had to be. Brian wouldn't have come here if Lindsay was still free, and a threat to their loved ones. He threw his arms around Brian's neck, sobs of joy pulling from his throat. "You're safe... really and truly safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt a coldness seeping through him. He could have lost Justin today. They had so many issues left to resolve; Brian was determined they would be resolved to his satisfaction - and his alone. Reaching up, he gently, yet firmly grasped Justin's arms. He pulled them down and pushed them away. Brushing past him, Brian walked into the center of the room. "We need to talk..." Brian hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, I get that you're mad. I fucked up... but I just want to go home now---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Justin." Brian eyed his husband dispassionately. "You have much to learn, dear husband."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at Brian; he couldn't believe he intended to keep him here. "Think about it from my point of view, Brian. Lindsay was threatening the children. I had no choice. I had to meet with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You had no choice..." Brian repeated the words softly and slowly. His rage was only continuing to grow. His beautiful, courageous, yet maddening blond simply didn't get it. "I am the fucking King. You didn't have to do anything! If you ever want to leave here - you will come to understand that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ever?" Justin echoed. "I'm a captive again??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It appears so." Brian shook his head sadly. "I don't want this, but you have to be punished. Even more than that - you need to learn that you cannot engage in activity that compromises my authority."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. He couldn't believe it... and yet here they were - again. "I didn't mean to do that, Brian. I was merely trying to protect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me explain it to you, then. I am the ruler of a country, Justin. As my husband, when you act out in a way that compromises me as a leader - you make me appear weak. Do you have any idea of what impression that gives my enemies?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it," Justin answered; he couldn't think of anything to say in his defense. Although he didn't agree with Brian's decision, he did understand he had gone too far. "But... you knew when you married me that I am not some meek little Princess."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was too pissed to laugh. In other circumstances he realized he might have. "I have never cared how casually you address me in private, nor how you fight me on various matters... but in public - it is going to change. Until I am assured that it will - you, my dear, sweet husband are not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Eeeeek! Who would have thought it!? Justin a captive again?? Oh my. Things were moving to where I could get closer to wrap-up mode, then the direction turned. I guess we'll be with them here a bit longer yet. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)_**

 


	19. Chapter 19

Salah nodded to Daphne's nurse, his footsteps taking him next to the bed. "If you could give us a few minutes..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Sire." The nurse smiled warmly at both of them, after laying her book down on the bedside table, she departed the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne looked fearfully at the former King. "Something's wrong... isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about, my dear. The worst is over. Lindsay has been apprehended. In fact, she has been killed. She won't trouble anyone any longer." Salah wasn't certain telling her everything was the best thing to do, but regardless of that, he felt she deserved it. No one had done more for his family than this young lady. She deserved every form of respect and consideration they could grant her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Killed? How?" Daphne asked, not quite sure she wanted to hear the complete story, but after knowing all that woman had tried to inflict on them, she did feel the need to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah took in a deep breath as he sat down on the side of her bed. "Lindsay set a trap; not a very well thought out one, but one that could have worked. Brahim foiled her plans. He killed her in self-defense." Salah wasn't clear on all the details; a part of him wondered if his grandson could have found another way, or if one of his hired guns could have carried out that task. However, Brahim was the King. He wasn't going to question it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow..." Daphne gasped. She narrowed her eyes, vividly she could recall Justin rushing from her room much earlier. Had that been part of this? "Where was Justin during this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was the worse part. Lindsay had manipulated Justin into meeting her. Stubborn as he is, of course, he complied. If I hadn't overheard and went straight to Brahim - Justin could be dead right now." Salah cursed under his breath as he watched the color draining from Daphne's face. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so blunt... but he felt she had the right to know everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed, her eyes glittering angrily. "I knew when he rushed from my room that something was wrong. The mindless fool! I just don't get it. In school he was always in the top percentile - but where has that gotten him? I'll tell you where! Absolutely nowhere! He has no common sense!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was no wonder they had all taken this young lady into their hearts. She had such fire; when committed to a person or project she was simply relentless. How he hoped she would stay and be a part of their lives. "He's a new father, and a devoted husband. Love can bring about some bad choices at times. Despite how faulty his decision, he had the best of intentions."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... where is he now? I hope the King is giving him a good tongue lashing!" Daphne's face continued to be stormy. Now that she knew everyone was safe, she just wanted to scold her best friend herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He isn't here. Brahim had him taken away to safety - before Lindsay was brought down. He is with him now... most likely, discussing the situation. There he will remain until Brahim is satisfied that Justin will be more cooperative in future." Salah averted his eyes from Daphne's probing gaze. He felt guilty after all she had given to them, to reveal that Brian had essentially made Justin a captive again, no matter how short-lived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne sat up straight in the bed, uncaring of the discomfort that still lingered in her body. "What!? Justin's a captive again... and neither of them are here? What of the babies? I - I get that Justin fucked up, but they both should be here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Daphne. The babies are fine... and I don't believe Justin's captivity will be very long lasting." Salah didn't add - at least, he hoped not. "Justin has become very attached to those babies already; I can't imagine him giving Brahim any peace until he brings him back home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Daphne nodded in agreement. "That's my Jus. He's going to make the most wonderful father. The biggest problem will be in him not spoiling them too much."  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah grunted. "I think the blame for that will be more widespread."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne bit at her lip, tears flickering in her eyes, ones that she couldn't wipe away before the all-knowing, former leader intercepted them. She looked away, her voice almost forlorn when she spoke - "I made a decision, and told Justin about it earlier. I didn't mean it... but I thought it best for everyone concerned."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What decision?" Salah was immediately alarmed by Daphne's distress. This definitely wouldn't do for the mother of his great-grandchildren. Whatever the source - he would move to fix it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told Justin that as soon as my body was healed, I would be returning to America." Tears slid down her cheeks, as she watched concern turning into partial understanding on Salah's face. "I thought it would be best for the babies... and for Brahim and Justin. But... I love it here. I really don't want to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah squeezed her hand tightly. "Don't go, Daphne. You are part of this family now. I love you as much as if you were of my blood. These babies need their mother; they deserve one. And, I know they couldn't have one with more of a loving, and giving heart than yours. If it's a question of wanting to complete your education - we can see to that here. Please, stay and be a part of their lives. If you don't - I fear you will live to regret it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think you're right..." she sobbed; she hated the emotions that suddenly assailed her. Perhaps it was all part of that dreaded postpartum depression. God, anything but that! She had always hoped she wouldn't be afflicted by that dreaded condition. "I thought I could do it... but now, I just don't know if I can."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then, you shouldn't. You don't have to make any decisions today, tomorrow, or even the day after. You have all the time in the world. How about you just take it one day at a time, and just see what happens." Salah smiled kindly at her, his greatest hope that she thought this decision through and didn't make a rash decision, not only for her sake, but for the babies as well. "Now... dry those tears, and let me see that radiant smile." Salah reached over and grabbed a box of tissues, placing it next to her on the bed... immediately gratified when she did what he had asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
She dried her tears, before giving Salah a tremulous smile. "I do hope Brahim knows how lucky he is to have you for a grandfather. Most people are not so fortunate."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, dear child. I feel the same about him." He stood to his feet, feeling all was well with her... and now, he just wanted to see his precious great-grandchildren. "I'll be visiting in the nursery - should you need me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine now. In fact, I think I'll get some rest. I am still so very tired..." Daphne told him, her body reclining, yet watching his affectionate gaze staring down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
He patted her gently on the arm, before he told her, "Yes, you still need a great deal of rest. Your body went through a tremendous ordeal. It will take time to regain your strength."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." she responded sleepily. "Could you ask Justin to come see me - when he returns. I hope it won't be too long."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll do that," he promised. "I don't think it will be that long. I have a feeling Brahim will wish to return as much as Justin does."  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled, before her eyes closed and she drifted quickly into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah watched her for a few minutes before he slipped silently from the room. He thought about her words in deep consideration. More than anything, he hoped the same. The two of them needed to be home, with their children. The nightmare was now over. It was time their future truly began.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian incredulously. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You are  _not_  planning on keeping me captive - again! What is it now? One? Two? No! Wait! Three times!!" Justin's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'm afraid I have begun to lose count!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are in no position to be so flippant! You've had me out of my mind with worry... not to mention how you so callously was about to throw your own life away. What of me? Our children? Did none of it any longer matter when you were in the path of becoming hero!?" Brian's eyes were wild with rage, his hand shot out to whip his headdress from his head. He wanted no barrier to conflict with his vision of his husband; not to mention - he wanted Justin to clearly read the rage and worry in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hero?" Justin was close to explosion. As much as he recognized how badly he'd screwed up - again - this attack against him would get them nowhere, but in deeper. "I know you don't believe that. I panicked. All I could think about was the slight chance that Lindsay could gain access to the house. I wasn't thinking!" When Brian continued to stare at him with a cold, unyielding gaze, Justin further lost control of his caustic tongue. "I am human... I am  _not_  a condescending King!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes became even wilder, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "You ungrateful little shit! Do you realize what I just did by my own hand? No, of course, you wouldn't. I had to have your interfering ass brought away to safety!" He took in a deep breath, before releasing it just as quickly. "I just killed a woman to protect you. I didn't have to do it. She was charging at me - but, my men could have handled it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to take a step forward; for some reason he wanted to comfort Brian... and yet, he knew that was the last thing his husband wanted. With great difficulty he kept his distance. "I'm sorry, Brian. I know you're not a violent man, despite being the ruler of a country. That couldn't have been easy."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes clouding over in remembrance, he shrugged his shoulders. "In this case, it was easier than I would have thought. However, as King, I should have delegated that task."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian, I don't know what to tell you. I fucked up - we both know that... but, making me a captive every time we have a problem isn't going to solve anything. We're married now. We are supposed to be partners!" Justin's lower lip quivered as a new reality struck him. What if they weren't? Was it possible that Brian wasn't as committed to their marriage as he was? "Unless... I'm wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gritting his teeth in fury, Brian was forced to relax his expression when he saw the anxiety on Justin's face. Fuck. How this little blond always moved him. He couldn't win - ever! "Justin, you're not wrong. I love you. First. Last. Always."  
  
  
  
  
  
A sob escaped, before a smile spread across Justin's face. "I love you... dictatorial tyrant and all. But... where do we go from here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved closer, his hand reaching for Justin's. "I don't want to keep you captive, Justin. I only want you safe. That's all I've ever wanted. I have a question for you... and I want an honest answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course..." Justin looked up at his husband, despite still being angry at Brian's abrupt manner - at least, up until now - unable to keep the complete love and trust from his eyes. He would do anything for this man. Actually, he thought he had proven that - time and time again... but questions still remained?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I became King because of my worry for Grandfather's health. I never wanted it; however, I do love this country, and being the leader. That being said, if you cannot adjust to this life here; I would give it up in an instant - if it's what you needed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. "What exactly are you saying?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I'm being more than clear. Your rash behavior has to end if we are to continue this existence here. There are two choices available. One, you can finally accept that there are some things that must always be brought to your King... and we can go home and move on from this. Or, if you cannot do that - I will tell Grandfather that I can't continue on as the King of Brakania."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian affixed a sharp gaze on his husband... determined not to influence his decision in either way. "It's all up to you, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Justin stared at Brian with a gaping jaw. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Even after questioning him about it - still, he couldn't fathom the validity of it. Surely Brian hadn't thought his words through. There was no way Brian would give this up; in addition, he knew he wouldn't return that pressure to his grandfather's capable, yet clearly weary hands. No. He couldn't have thought this through. "Brian, I know you are trying to impress me with your ability to compromise... but there's no way you would renounce your throne."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It isn't common - no... but I can do whatever I want, Justin. You should certainly know that about me after all this time." Brian's gaze was honing sharply on Justin's face, simply trying to decipher what his husband was thinking. Did he want to give up their life here - certainly not, but he would do it to keep his family together. At this point, nothing else mattered beyond that. "And... perhaps I am trying to impress you - but not in the way you infer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Justin asked him cautiously, uncertain if he would like this answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am not trying to manipulate you with my grand offer. I realize in the past, much of our earlier dealings were spent with me manipulating you, and events, in one way or another. I feel I have moved beyond those days now. My priorities are very clear - the safety and happiness of our family is all that matters. I don't need to be King in order for us to live as a family." Brian took in a deep breath. "What I'm trying to tell you is this - I love you, Justin. I chose you as my husband - me the man - not Brahim, the King. If these worlds can't coexist, then, it's easy for me to choose which one must come to an end."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled at Brian, his heart in his eyes. He could scarcely contain the joy that was bubbling inside of him now. From this man that he loved so intensely - this was the most profound expression of love. He was willing to give up his kingdom, solely to make him happy. No gesture could ever portray Brian's love for him for than that. Justin shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Brian Kinney. Nor will I ever know what to expect from you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under as he surveyed his husband closely. He still didn't have his answer... but he felt encouraged that they would walk out of here together - united. It only remained a question of where Justin wished their future home to reside. Tongue-in-cheek, Brian replied, "It's quite true. I am amazing. It's good that you can see that. However, that still doesn't answer my question."  
  
  
  
  
  
An eye roll followed. "Forever modest too. As maddening as your arrogance can be, I wouldn't want you any other way."  
  
  
  
  
  
A slow smirk curved Brian's lips as he listened to his beautiful blond stalling. It was nothing else. He already knew Justin's answer, it was only a matter of hearing him say the words. "That's good, because I don't see me changing to that degree. Now... I believe you were about to make a decision---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're serious?" Justin looked at Brian in disbelief. "You actually think I would ask you to renounce your title - to give up this land that you love?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved in closer, just close enough to touch. He reached his hand up and trailed the back of it along Justin's cheek. "No," Brian whispered in a raw, aching voice. "You would never ask that... but, I have no problem in offering it - for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears began to roll down Justin's cheeks. Brian really meant it. He truly loved him that much. He had no words... no way of adequately expressing the emotions that suddenly overwhelmed him. "You really mean it..." Justin's voice broke at the end of his words, tears were swimming in his eyes as he fell into the love and understanding in Brian's beautiful hazel orbs. "I love you so damned much, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you do." Brian wanted to pull his husband into his arms right now, but they still had one other matter to resolve. "Okay. You want to stay here. If you recall, I told you we could only remain here if you would be able to adhere to a bit more decorum in your actions. Knowing your volatile spirit as I do, I still have some doubts."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I deserve that," Justin conceded. He raised his chin to cast an accusatory look on his husband. "You are not entirely blameless, either!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Normally, Brian would effect his most Kingly glare at such opposition, but he had discovered long ago that it was futile when dealing with his audacious blond. "Perhaps not... but don't forget, my decisions are the absolute law in this land. Also, when one of my family members, in particular - my husband, goes rogue - it doesn't look like I am an effective leader."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rogue?" Justin scoffed. "It was hardly that! I was scared - both times. All I wanted to do was protect you. Before these instances with Lindsay, I listened." A sheepish grin spread across Justin's lips. "Well... most of the time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's lips rolled under, as he moved even closer, unable to resist the impulse to wrap his arms around his precocious husband's waist. "You'll always be a tenacious little fucker. I will never expect you to completely succumb to obedience."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Obedience?" Justin parroted. "Uhhhhh. No. Probably not happening. If you wanted some subservient little 'yes' man, you should have looked elsewhere." Justin had a knowing glint in his eyes. "However... I don't think that's what you want. I think you enjoy the challenge of not knowing what to expect from me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps I do..." Brian agreed with a rasp in his voice; a sound that would clearly signify to his perceptive husband that the direction of this meeting would be changing soon. "I want your assertion that things will be different going forward. Your little acts of rebellion need to be placed at more appropriate times." Brian's eyes were glittering, his hands moving to clasp around Justin's hips, as he growled, "I want that - now. And then, we will celebrate it with your body melting beneath mine for the rest of the night."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin had no problem in giving Brian that... or saying the words he needed to hear; there wasn't a doubt they had reached this point, largely due to his own ill advised actions. There was only one thing that made him protest. The babies. He didn't want to spend the night away from them. Astutely reading the look in Brian's eyes, Justin didn't think his husband would be negotiating on that. "All night?" Justin slightly pouted. "I was hoping to go home tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure... however, I'm more than confident that my staff can adequately take care of our babies for one night." Brian's hands tightened on Justin's hips as he waited impatiently. "Now... quit stalling and tell me what I need to hear. We are not moving forward until I not only hear the words, but believe them as absolute truth."  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time, Justin could see fatigue afflicting the beautiful face he loved so much. The sight of it instantly put so much into perspective. Brian had suffered as much as he had; in fact, it was possible even more profoundly. Some of the choices he had made recently had been wrong... at the very least, they had been unfair to this man that deserved his complete respect - not only that, Brian had earned it, over and over again. "I've been such a fool..." Justin whispered brokenly, his eyes filled with the deepest of heartfelt emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go on..." Brian encouraged; his own voice was husky, almost urgent in his need to hear what Justin had to say... and move on from it. Humbling his husband wasn't his objective. All he wanted was for Justin to fully accept that they could never be a typical married couple. It was amazing how he no longer shuddered at the thought of the word 'couple' being attributed to himself. Before this little blond took his life by storm, the very thought of being in such a relationship would have been abhorrent, in fact, even loathsome. He had come a long way from those days.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right, Brian. I have overstepped on many occasions. My only excuse was that I was trying to protect my family. I should have confided in you" A wistful smile curved Justin's lips. "In part, I think my lapses were caused by how comfortable I have been made to feel in this extraordinary life we share. I've never been made to feel the outsider; I was always welcomed and treated with genuine respect and affection. That being said... I have often overlooked the fact that I am married to a King, and that certain accountability comes with that. All that I can say is that I will do better to remember that in the future. The last thing I want is any further rifts between us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his eyes warming as he watched the expressions on Justin's face as he communicated his answer that sounded more like a vow of deep intent. He believed him. This talk had been needed when they were still at the island, but returning had been so rushed much had been overlooked. Brian realized that had nearly been a costly mistake - one he didn't intend to make ever again. Clearly he remembered how helpless, and even lost he had felt when he'd realized the consequences of Justin successfully meeting with Lindsay. He would have lost his husband. That was a loss he knew he couldn't survive. Brian's voice was husky when he spoke, "We've both been guilty of causing rifts. Right now, all that matters is that we can accept our past mistakes... and move on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want that, Brian." Justin's voice was earnest, the love and determination shining on his face, and further cemented by the sincerity in his voice. "More than anything - that's what I want."  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving his hands to wrap them securely around Justin's waist, Brian fully pulled his husband into his arms. "That sounds good to me. In fact, so much so, I think it's time to show you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you have in mind, my King?" Justin cooed, his hands running up and down Brian's back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No..." Brian immediately protested. "Only your King outside of the privacy of our home - this one included. When we are alone, or with family, I am simply your husband. Nothing more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin beamed from the inside and out. Nothing more, Brian had said. Brian couldn't have made a statement that would have made him feel more content in their life. Essentially, he was making it known to all those around him that Brian did view him as an equal... and not a mere possession. That thrilled his heart more than anything could ever do. Justin slid his hands up to entwine around Brian's neck, his eyes clouding over with love and want as he watched Brian's lips come closer. There was nothing more than he wanted right now than to lose himself in his husband's arms. If he had his way, that was exactly what he would do for the rest of their lives.  
  
  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Ben reluctantly, yet with great purpose, approached the door to Michael's guarded room. He nodded to the guard, before asking, "Is he inside?"

 

 

"Yes, Sir. He just finished dinner and was reading when I last checked."

 

"Very good. I'm going to speak with him for a few minutes. If you would like to grab something to eat or drink while I'm inside, I'll stay until you return." Ben didn't intend staying inside Michael's room for a long period of time, but he knew what it was like to be on guard duty. Sometimes breaks were very difficult to achieve.

 

"Thank you. I won't be long." The guard gratefully bowed his head, and moved in the direction of the staircase, his destination undoubtedly being the kitchen.

 

Ben waited until he was out of sight, before he knocked lightly on the door. He knew it wasn't necessary for him to wait for permission to enter; his high position in the King's security gave him special rights - however, he didn't want to force his way inside. This wasn't a security matter. It was personal. Ben knew it was time he faced his fear of being alone with his former lover - and resolved this, once and for all. He had a blank look on his face when Michael opened the door... encouraging him was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

An inviting smile spread Michael's lips apart. "Ben! I wasn't expecting to see you... at least not until my meeting with Brahim. Of course, I have no idea when that will be."

 

His eyes narrowed on Michael's statement. There was a petulance in Michael's tone. It still sounded as if Michael didn't fully accept his correct status. He had no doubt that Brahim would address that on his return. "May I come in?"

 

"Of course," Michael answered. He stepped to the side to allow Ben to enter. "It's not like I have a choice who comes or goes..." he muttered bitterly. "However, in your case, the visit is welcome."

 

Ben rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him, almost flinching in rage at the hope he found in Michael's eyes. How dare he!? His former lover had no cause to hope for anything regarding their relationship. It angered him that Michael could even contemplate such an attitude, not to mention openly display it. Affixing a stern expression on his face, Ben reprimanded him, "It seems you still don't fully grasp the seriousness of your situation, Michael. Nor do you extend the proper respect to your King. For your sake, although, why I should care either way boggles the mind - I would suggest you do NOT refer to King Brahim in such familiar terms when you meet with him."

 

"Why are you being like this, Ben? I've admitted my mistakes. I did everything I could to make sure Justin returned home safely. I don't know what else you expect from me!" The hope had immediately transformed into accusation. Both men could most likely agree on one thing - this wouldn't be a good meeting. "And, I was just removed from a hellish prison. I do think I'm taking this seriously!"

 

"Well... you could have fooled me," Ben scoffed. "I am here to relay a message... and to make something perfectly clear."

 

Michael belligerently folded his arms across his chest. "What is it?"

 

"The King will be returning in the morning. He will meet with you to deliver his decision then." Ben watched as the news wiped much of Michael's self-confidence from his face. He knew it had all been bravado. Another reason why he wanted this man gone from his life. He couldn't trust him in regards to anything. Even when they were alone he couldn't even be open with him. That meant one thing. They had nothing. In fact, he wasn't certain they had ever had a true commitment. Michael's past actions, and his long-running obsession with Brahim answered that all too clearly.

 

"In the morning?" Michael swallowed nervously. "He isn't hurrying back because of me, is he? I-I mean, I assumed he'd spend longer with Justin."

 

“You’d love that… wouldn’t you?” Ben hated the sneer that dominated. That person wasn’t him… and yet, Michael had relegated him to such behavior. He needed this man gone from his life; never had he been more certain of that. “No, Michael. In case it has escaped your memory, the King now has two children. Justin is very attached to them, and King Brahim completely adores them. There is no doubt that they both want to return home.”

 

Michael arched a brow in surprise. “I never thought of Brahim as a doting father; of course, I never saw him as King either. That he settled down to this degree is the most amazing part of all.”

 

Ben looked at Michael with cold, yet knowing eyes. “Many things have come to amaze me, Michael. Some have been good… but others very bad. I just want to put this all in the past, and move on.”

 

Nodding in complete understanding, Michael needlessly observed, “You refer to me.”

 

“Yes. I came here primarily to inform you of your audience with King Brahim in the morning… but, I also wanted you to be aware that no matter what the King decides – we are over. I can’t and won’t be deceived by you again.”

 

“B-Ben…” Michael took a step closer to his former lover, the man that he had hoped to reunite with again; as he looked into the resolution in Ben’s eyes, he quickly realized that was a futile hope. “I never meant to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking. My head is clear now… as is my heart. I – I was hoping---”

 

“It’s over!” Ben hissed. “Don’t humiliate yourself any further! You have never loved me, Michael; at least not the kind of love I need in a relationship. If you can’t admit that to me – at least admit it to yourself.”

 

Michael couldn’t argue Ben’s words. In every sense, he was right. He wasn’t trustworthy… at least, in regards to the heart. He had betrayed Ben, the man he had professed to love, not only once… but twice. There would be no going back from that. He had never loved Ben in the way his ex-partner deserved to be loved; Brahim always stood there in the shadows. His beautiful, yet unattainable Prince… now the Brakanian King. He couldn’t believe how much fate had changed what he had always thought he knew to be his reality. He had been wrong about so many things. And now, he was lucky to have his life. Michael knew he couldn’t expect anything more.

 

“You’re right, Ben. No matter what happens tomorrow, I won’t trouble you further. You deserve peace from the chaos having me in your life has brought you.” He raised his chin to stare Ben directly in the eye. “Thank you for letting me know about my meeting tomorrow… ”

 

Ben moved towards the door. He needed to get away from Michael. No good would come from a prolonged visit. He had said what he had come to say. Now, it was time to say goodbye. This time it would be forever. His hand on the doorknob, Ben spoke without turning to face his ex-lover. “For what it’s worth, I hope all goes well for you tomorrow. Your present accommodations tells me that Brahim could intend to be merciful. I pray that he is.”

 

Michael didn’t speak as Ben made his way through the door, and effectively out of his life. No matter what happened with Brahim tomorrow, Michael had the feeling that this would be the last time he would see Ben. As much as that knowledge saddened him, he also knew it was for the best.

 

Justin’s hands clutched at the bed rails as Brian’s tongue stabbed repeatedly into him. Fuck. He loved rimming. The fact that he had waited to experience this until meeting Brian made it all the better. Justin began to pant as one hand moved to begin stroking his own cock, his ass clenching and moving against the fierce determination of the man eating him as if intent on devouring him. “B-Brian… please!”

 

Brian didn't stop, or even pause in his torment of his husband. He couldn't if he'd wanted. The special, and utterly unique taste of his husband was addictive. He had never thought to find a man he would enjoy rimming as much as he enjoyed being rimmed by - that had easily been achieved the moment he had acquired his first taste of Justin. All other men soon became non-existent. That might have disturbed him at the time, but now he reveled in it. He didn't want any other men. This man fulfilled him in every possible way. Brian knew that would always be a constant in their relationship... and, it was one that he couldn't be more pleased about.

 

"Brian..." Justin continued to protest in breathless pants. "You've been rimming me for more than thirty minutes now. I've already come twice! Enough is enough! Fuck me already!" Justin was only half aware of what he was demanding; his mind had been driven numb by all the sensations his seductive husband had been inflicting on him.

 

A husky chuckle sounded from Brian's throat, as his tongue made one more sweeping pass along the crease in Justin's ass. He could eat his ass all fucking night. However, as his tongue relinquished its possession of Justin's well-deserving ass, he slid it up the center of his back... relishing the beads of sweat that fell onto his tongue. Justin's sweat always made his cock quicken. Of course, everything pertaining to his husband made his dick ache. As his eyes took in the quivering mass that was his hot little blond, Brian knew there was no need to waste time on preliminaries. His need was palpable. After the near disaster that could have taken Justin from him today... his desire to reclaim his husband was at an all time high.

 

Justin released his pulsing cock. There wasn't a doubt that he would need to maintain a firm grip with both hands on the rails when Brian rammed into him. He knew his husband's passions so well. With the thorough rim job Brian had given him, there would be no further preparations. And... there wasn't a doubt - Justin didn't want them, either. When Brian's lips and teeth began nipping and kissing his back, Justin whimpered when Brian's cock slid immediately home. It felt so fucking good. Always. One of the happiest days of his life had been when it had been safe for them to start fucking raw. There was nothing like it. Justin knew without a doubt - he never wanted to see a condom on Brian's dick again.

 

Brian's mouth scorched over Justin's skin. Every piece of skin he could reach - his lips touched. It was always this way with them. If he had ever worried about his sexual appetite diminishing with having the same partner - night after night - that idea had been abandoned long ago. Every time they fucked, it was like the first time again. Even though it wasn't a reference he ever made, Brian knew it had evolved far beyond simple fucking. What he did in bed with Justin was easily defined as making love. He wasn't certain he would ever verbally refer to it as such... such an admission still seemed lesbionic to him. However... that seemed to be where they were now, at least when it was just the two of them.

 

Uneven pants fell from Justin's lips as Brian's hands smoothed down his sweat-drenched back to clasp tightly around his hips. Justin knew the process well. Brian was feeling a primitive arousal tonight... and he loved it more than anything. Nothing was hotter than Brian at a loss of control. Knowing that he evoked it in his husband gave him his own feeling of power. It was enough to make him keen and scream in unadulterated pleasure. Justin's hips moved in perfect rhythm with the jerking of Brian's hands that held them; his eyes rolled back in his head as Brian's dick rammed into him, the angles of his thrusts connecting with his prostate with each calculated stroke. "Fuck!" Justin gasped almost incoherently; he was always at a loss for words when they were like this. That had never changed.

 

"So fucking tight..." Brian rasped, his hips rocking relentlessly into Justin's ass. "No matter how much we fuck... always so damned tight." Brian knew he wouldn't last much longer; the prolonged rim job he'd given his husband had set the stage for this quicker than normal release. "Come with me, Justin. Right now... come with me again!"

 

Justin moaned as the evocative words overtook him from head to toe; in particular - his throbbing dick in between. It was incredible how Brian could send him over the edge with a few well-placed words. But he did. Time and time again. "Y-yes..." Justin grunted as his hips twitched in complete rhythm with Brian's thrusts. In an instant he was joining his husband in sweet oblivion, his mind briefly disconnected from his body, as bliss transferred him to another place. It was never the same, but it always seemed to get better. Justin couldn't comprehend how the intensity and passion continued to accelerate in each of them. He was only glad that it did.

 

Brian's breathing was erratic when he rolled off of Justin; he smiled in contentment when Justin performed the familiar action of rolling towards him and resting his head on his chest. It was clinging, and in his former life, it would be far too resonant of cuddling... but truth be known, he loved this intimacy with Justin. It was just another sign of how much Justin had irrevocably changed his life... and he wouldn't go back to his more empty existence for anything. He ran his fingers through Justin's hair, another familiar practice... but one that was as natural as breathing. "That was hot. Not only that... it was perfect."

 

A sigh was Justin's answer. "Yeah. It was that." Only one thing could make this reunion better. He wanted to go home. Justin was afraid to ask; Brian would think it was because of the babies. In part it was... but that wasn't the real reason. He was about to speak when he heard Brian's knowing chuckle. He raised his head to look at his husband in confusion. "What's so funny?"

 

"You are, my love. I can hear the wheels turning..." Brian shook his head as he watched Justin's confusion turn into the appearance of irritation. This man never ceased to amuse and enchant him. Brian knew he always would succeed in doing that. "Okay. We can go home. I want to see them too."

 

Justin forced himself not to jump up from the bed and dance around in glee. "You mean it? Really?"

 

"Yes, Justin. I mean it." Brian slid his legs to the side of the bed, only pausing long enough to give Justin a slow, and thorough kiss. How he loved this man. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. Finally, Justin seemed to realize that as well. "Anything that means so much to you, means even more to me."

 

A loving smile broke out on Justin's face. His face began to glow as he looked at his husband. "I love you, Brian." He quickly read the look of tenderness on Brian's face. Brian was so incredibly beautiful. He would never come to grips with that... nor the fact that this man of immense power loved him so intensely. "I want you to understand something."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I do want to go home to be with our babies; in fact, our family in general... but that's not all of it." Justin looked at Brian intently, his heart bursting with love for this man. He motioned his hand around Brian's massive, and exquisite bedroom he had possessed as Prince Brahim - the room where he had surrendered his virginity, unknowing at the time how much his life would change. This room would always hold special memories for him. His voice broke with emotion as he spoke, "This room started it all... but it's not the house that I came to know and love as my home. I just want to go home."

 

Brian walked around the bed, his arms reaching out to enclose Justin tightly against him. His lips quickly found Justin's neck. With a voice that was husky, and slightly cracking, Brian whispered, "Let's go home, Justin." His eyes closed as he breathed Justin in, and every tender emotion he felt for this man overwhelmed him. Home, Brian thought to himself. One simple word had never meant so much.

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Brian looked dispassionately at the man kneeling before him. He wanted this meeting over in the quickest possible manner. The longer he remained in Michael's presence, the more inclined he would be to cruelty. As he had already made his mind up regarding Michael's judgment, he didn't want to be deterred from delivering it.

  
  
  
  
  
A large part of his decision had been based on his meeting with Ben earlier. He had been pleased with that outcome. Knowing that Ben intended to stay in his service in Brakania regardless of what Michael's future would be made this much simpler. The last thing he wanted was to lose Ben. He was a trusted member of his staff, and he possessed compassion as well. Men like Ben didn't come around every day. Michael was a fool not to have realized that in time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rise," Brian commanded authoritatively. His eyes flickered to Samuel standing guard at the door. "Leave us, Samuel. This won't take long."  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel bowed to the waist. As curious as he was about the outcome of this meeting - he really didn't want to be here, either. He felt a conflict... and that was something that was unacceptable in his duty to the King. His bottom line was always simple - regardless how he felt about the King's decisions; past, present, or future... he always adhered to them. "As you wish, Your Highness."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian waited until the door enclosed them in privacy before he spoke, "Sit down, Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, my King..." Michael whispered, still unable to keep the awe from his voice within the King's presence. He knew his life was in this man's hands... and yet, he still couldn't be unaffected by everything that defined King Brahim. Ben had been correct. He had never gotten over his fixation on Brahim. Michael wondered if he ever would. Perhaps his punishment would help in determining that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No..." he hissed. "I am about to change that reality, Michael. You are not going to be under my rule for much longer. Therefore, I am NOT your King. The sight of you fills me with rage, and total revulsion. The sooner you are gone from my lands, and my family in particular - the more relaxed I will feel!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your Highness..." Michael whispered in a forlorn and fearful voice, "I never meant any harm to you. I - I just wanted---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's menacing glare immediately silenced Michael's pathetic entreaty. "You only wanted to destroy my marriage! Even after the first attempt - still you didn't learn! I have never given you any sort of encouragement regarding a personal involvement between me and you. Ever! Do try and dispute that - if you dare!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Your Highness. You never encouraged me in any way." Michael's heart continued to race, but it wasn't in the normal way when in this man's presence - this time it was based on fear. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was about to be exiled again... but, he wasn't certain that the King wouldn't change his mind and execute him instead. He remembered the coldness that surrounded King Brahim when he'd approached Lindsay. Love and his new responsibility had changed the formerly spoiled Prince. Michael knew he'd be wise to remember that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't wish to waste my valuable time debating any of this with you. I have far more pressing matters." Brian's eyes bored into Michael's, assessing every response. Giving the provocation, he would alter his decision in an instant. His leniency was based on the fact that Michael most likely ended up in saving Justin's life. Despite his involvement with Lindsay, he couldn't ignore the fact that Michael's cooperation had greatly improved their odds of success. Then, there was Ben. Despite how he had washed his hands of Michael completely, Brian knew Ben still cared about this undeserving man. He had suffered enough at the selfish whims of his former lover. Brian intended to see that came to an end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael nodded. "I understand that, Sire. I won't protest any decision you make."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very good." Brian didn't add that Michael didn't have a choice in that; he really didn't see the need for that pointless reminder. "I am not going to either execute or imprison you. Your saving grace is that you came to the right decisions when the time was critical. However, that doesn't absolve you, either."  
  
  
  
  
  
Exile, Michael thought to himself. Just as he had thought... but it could have been so much worse. He was afraid to hear the terms of his banishment. For some reason, he feared it would be more involved than the first time. "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Allow me to finish..." Brian returned in irritation. He didn't need Michael thanking him. In truth, he didn't want to hear a word coming from his deceptive mouth. "You are exiled for the rest of your life. That banishment will not be lifted. Ever! If you ever manage entry into my country again, it will be classified as treason. I will have you immediately executed. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael fought back the tears that pounded against the back of his eyelids. "Yes..." he responded hollowly. "I understand completely, Your Highness."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good," Brian clipped out impatiently. "Your bags are being packed as we speak. You will be taken to the airport and flown to the destination of your choice. I will not assist you further than that." Brian's eyes continued to drill into Michael's saddened, yet resigned expression. "It's sad really, Michael. You've given me no choice other than a full banishment. If you had learned your lesson the first time, things might have gone differently. However, this is how it must be."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have only myself to blame, Sire. I know that now." He bit his lip uncertainly before making what would be his last request of his beautiful King. "While they are preparing for my departure, would it be permissible if I walked the grounds - one last time; of course, under surveillance--"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian paused for a moment of thought. He didn't really see the harm. As he was meeting with Daphne in her rooms directly after this horrid one ended, neither he or Justin ran the risk of encountering this disagreeable man ever again. "I will tell the guards." He picked up his phone, alerting Samuel to his preferences, his eyes on Michael's passive expression the entire time. Replacing the phone, Brian told him, "You may go now. I won't see you again; however, I hope you use this opportunity to begin a more productive life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will, Your Highness. I can promise you that." He rose to his feet, bowing to the waist, before rising again. "I'll return to America. There are many opportunities there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian agreed. "Yes, there are. Goodbye Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael looked at Brahim only briefly, before he whispered his own farewell. It truly was over now, much more than the last time. Perhaps it was for the best. A fresh start away from both the beautiful King, and his ex-lover. Maybe he could finally put his past hopes, dreams, and more importantly, his mistakes behind him. "Goodbye, King Brahim. Thank you again for your generosity."  
  
  
  
  
  
Inclining his head, Brian watched as Michael virtually fled from the room; his eyes narrowed as he watched Samuel stepping inside. A slight smirk curved his lips. "Something on your mind, Samuel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, well... I was wondering..." Samuel flushed; he was never tongue-tied, not even with King Brahim. This was utterly humiliating. His flush deepened when a boisterous laugh escaped Brahim. "It's nothing, Sire. Perhaps I should join the guards watching over Michael."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you won't." Brian's tone didn't leave any room for negotiation. "You are my personal guard - no one else's. Isn't that correct?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded his head emphatically. "It is, Sire... and a pleasure it is." How diplomatic he had become during his service. He verbalized the right words... but they both knew it was just lip service. There had been far too many times when his position was far from pleasurable... and he was certain there would be many more in his tenure with the King.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Samuel. It's just me and you here now." Brian shook his head irritably. "Walk with me. I am to be meeting with Daphne and Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Your Highness." Samuel didn't ask the question he was burning to ask. He wanted to know about Michael. Why he wasn't so sure... well, perhaps he was. Although, he didn't want to admit that to himself... or anyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had walked just a short way down the corridor, heading in the direction of Daphne's suite of rooms, when Brian easily said, "So... the playing field is all clear now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel groaned. Hell and damnation. King Brahim always saw everything. "Playing field?" he parroted in pretended ignorance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmm. Yes." Brian effected the air of distraction, and yet, his mind was fully attentive to his private guard that walked next to him. Suddenly, he stilled his steps, knowing Samuel would be duty bound to do the same. A knowing glint sparkled in his eyes. "Michael is leaving Brakania within the hour - never to return. Ben is staying." A slow smirk spread across Brian's lips. "Interesting... isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
It only took an instant for Samuel to lose his normally rock-solid composure. "Your Highness... I have no idea what this is about. Never at any time have I been the slightest bit inappropriate with Benjamin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, sadly I know." Brian began walking again, his eyes slanting to watch the still less than composed Samuel walking with him. "You want to, though. Go on... admit it. Go for what you want, Samuel. I have a feeling with some patience you just might get it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel was about to answer, when the man in question stepped from Daphne's room. He gasped, when Brian gave him an elbow in the side. He kept his eyes averted... there was no way he could look at either of them. His eyes downcast, Samuel asked, "Shall I join you inside, Your Highness?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That won't be necessary, Samuel." He waved Ben off as he proceeded to bow to him. Sometimes he hated that custom with certain members of his staff. Ben and Samuel were more like extended members of the family. It never felt right having them so subservient. He greeted Ben, before he arched his brow, looking back and forth between the two perfectly toned men. He couldn't fathom the idea that he was now playing matchmaker. It was unbelievable. In his days in America - before meeting Justin - he would have taken these two home with him and fucked the shit out of them. However, not any longer. His husband had spoiled him for any other man from the moment he set eyes on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben looked at the King in suspicion. Something was off with his entire demeanor. But what? "Your Highness, is there something I can do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"For me? Not presently, Ben. However, you could go back to my office with Samuel. Since you are staying there are things he should brief you on." Brian cast a pointed look at Samuel. "Now would be an excellent time to discuss anything relevant."  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel flushed, knowing exactly what his King was doing. Was he brave enough to make a move? And, if he did... how would Ben respond?  
  
  
  
  
  
Before anyone could respond the door to Daphne's room opened again. Salah peered out, his eyes narrowing on the mischievous look on his grandson's face. Noticing the uncommon anxiety on Samuel's face, Salah quickly connected the dots. He wasn't blind either. He had known for a long time how Samuel felt about Benjamin. His none so subtle grandson had apparently moved things along. Shaking his head in wonder at how much Brahim had changed, he urged him inside. "Brahim, come inside. Daphne has something she'd like to tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brahim followed him into the room; his attention quickly pulled from his most valued guards. He hoped this was good news. On the way back to the palace, Justin had mentioned that Daphne spoke of leaving. He hoped that was no longer the case - not only for Justin's sake, but for the babies as well. Stepping up to Daphne's bedside, he kissed her warmly on the cheek, before bestowing an open-mouthed kiss on his husband's lips - one that was far shorter in duration than he would have liked. "How are we feeling, little Momma?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Much better, Brian." Daphne had a beaming smile, much different than the last time she had seen these two men together. "I made a decision... and I wanted to discuss it with you. Actually, I need your approval on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bounced up and down on his heels. "It's the best news ever. I know you'll love it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled affectionately at his exuberant husband. One thing was for certain; whether he loved what Daphne had to say or not, Justin was in favor of it. That would mean he would be as well - perhaps not immediately, but in due course. Justin's enthusiasm was far too contagious. "Please tell me." He raised a sardonic brow as he glanced at Justin. "Quickly too... before Justin bursts at the seams."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne sat up straighter in the bed. "I had initially told Justin I wanted to leave after the doctor cleared me. Well... I never really wanted that. I - I just thought it was best for everyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Best? You are still their mother, Daphne. I want my children to have a full life. They will have that only if you stay with us." Brian sat next to Daphne on the bed, his hand reaching out to squeeze hers tightly. "I can tell you've thought about this a great deal. Tell me exactly what you want... and I'll work towards making it happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Salah stood back at a distance, watching it all come together. He knew what Daphne had discussed with Justin, and he couldn't be more in favor of her idea. He had never been more excited to see one come to fruition. There wasn't a doubt in his mind - this would be the best for his precious great-grandchildren. And, that was what mattered to him the most. As unobtrusively as possible he slipped from the room. Everything was well in hand here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit at his lip to stop himself from telling Brian everything. This was Daphne's idea... and her life. It needed to come from her. He was just so excited about it... and the future. Never had it seemed more bright.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to be a teacher. I still want to leave... but only to earn my teaching degree." She looked back and forth between Justin and Brian, never doubting for an instant that the babies would have the best possible life and care within this loving family. "When I come back, I'd like to teach them personally. That is, unless you would rather send them to school here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. They will be schooled from home until they reach the college level. It is for their protection." Brian's voice was firm in that decision. A smile broke out across his lips, before he told her, "Well, I think that's a great idea... but, you don't have to leave for that. You can go to school in Brakania."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne shook her head. "No, I want to do it in America... if that's alright. I moved here in such a rush after your wedding. I didn't get a chance to really say goodbye to all my friends and family. I'd like to take the time to do that before making Brakania my permanent home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moved to sit next to her on the other side of the bed, a beaming smile on his lips. "I think it sounds wonderful. And, nothing could be better for our children. Don't you agree, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his eyes drifting to that heart-stopping smile on Justin's lips. He would probably agree to anything that came at the end of that smile. "Yes, I do." He returned his attention to Daphne, all the plans aligning in his mind. "All expenses will be paid. As soon as you select a school, I will make certain you are accepted."  
  
  
  
  
  
At Daphne's dubious look, Justin told her, "Don't doubt him. The man can move mountains. Really. If you want into Harvard that's where you'll be."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Brian mock-whispered, "He exaggerates. However, you can go wherever you like... and come back to us when finished. We will have your rooms - ready and waiting at any time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"About that... I'd like to go back to the cottage - if that's okay." Reaching out, she squeezed both of their hands, before explaining, "I do want my own place... and I also want you to have your privacy. As the cottage is on the grounds, I'd be close."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daph, our house is immense. You don't need to give us space--" Justin protested, while knowing by the determined glint in Daphne's eyes - he would get absolutely nowhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded his head. "He is right. You can have your own wing in this house - if you like."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I fell in love with that cottage as soon as you moved me in there." She crinkled up her nose. "I hated moving into this grand palace."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay then." Brian was always reminded how Daphne and Justin could be so close, and so much alike. Both possessed a stubbornness that was almost unshakable. "As soon as you have fully recovered, we will look into proper schools for you." Brian exchanged a loving look with his husband; his heart clearly on display for who was in all ways that counted - the other part of himself. "I'm glad you're staying, Daphne. I can never repay you for what you've done for our family."  
  
  
  
  
  
Daphne grinned from ear to ear. "You're so wrong, Brian. Every day I see the two of you together, I am reminded of all the good things in life. True love exists, in its purest and most simplistic form. I see it every time the two of you look at each other. It gives me such hope for our world." She looked back and forth between them, only then realizing Salah had slipped from the room. Always discreet was the elder El Khadir. Daphne knew no other family could fill her with such a sense of belonging as this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later, Brian and Justin slipped from Daphne's room, their hearts filled with hope and love for a bright future. They didn't stop walking until they reached the nursery. Brian gestured for the guards to depart; he pulled Justin into his arms once they were gone, his lips falling onto his husband's with love pouring from his mouth into Justin's. The kiss was brief, and yet, it was full of promise, and a commitment that had no need to be put into words... and yet, Brian felt the need to say the words that now came so much easier for him. "I love this family we have built together... but most of all, I love you, Justin. Always and forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin almost staggered under the emotion in Brian's eyes. Always and forever. Yes, that was an offer he wouldn't refuse. "I love you, Brian. Forever is the perfect place for a new beginning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Slipping into the nursery, they held hands as they watched the peaceful infants sleeping. They each smiled as they came to the same realization. Love and compromise had given them all the chance for a perfect world - at least as perfect as life would allow it to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
They could each rejoice in one simple fact - their kingdom was no longer divided.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End

 


End file.
